


Make it or break it

by Zacksy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Holding Hands, Like, M/M, Police AU, Prompt Fic, Undercover Missions, and getting stupid when they're drunk, and hopefully enough fluff, and maybe, just to keep you all save, mayybe, something like Eren is stood up and Levi comes to the rescue, there actually is a story, they kiss, tw pedophilia mention, tw rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: “I’m sorry, sir, here is a glass of wine.”Eren looked up puzzled. “But I didn’t-““It’s from the gentleman at the bar.” smiled the waitress. “It’s on him.” Eren looked over to the bar where a rather good looking man sat on one of the few stools and watched him.





	1. Prolog

It was one of those days on which you just knew they end up being a complete disaster. Eren looked at his watch laying on his nightstand beside him.  
It read 8:26 a. m. “Damn.“ he murmured. Already overslept.

He hurried to crawl out of his bed. Throwing his clothes from last night on the floor he ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth, one hand already trying to put on some new clothes. After failing to even put on some socks Eren finished brushing his teeth and finally managed to put on his clothes, grabbed his bag and left his apartment the next second.

Being late to a lecture isn’t all that bad unless you have a lecture with one particular professor. Eren made it to uni in less than 40 minutes, a way which normally took him more than an hour. And so, he stood in front of the door to the lecture hall, bracing himself.

He tried to open the door as quietly and silently as possible and maybe it would have been possible to sneak in without his professor noticing but of course his greater-than-great friend Jean had to call out to him.

“Eren! Fancy seeing you here!”

Eren was undecided with dying on the spot or killing Jean. His professor took the choice from him.

“Yaeger!” his voice grumbled through the hall. Eren could feel the smug grin of Jean on him. Dying on the spot would be really appreciated right now.

Eren smashed his forehand on the table, earning a sympathizing smile from Armin and a small sigh from Mikasa. They both comforted him during the lecture in which Eren had to answer each and every question, had to come up to the front and had to read out every passage.

“What is it with today?” His bought lunch looked even more unappetizing than before. Without much of an appetite he bit into his sandwich. Eating lunch with his friends became much of a tradition even when they didn’t have any lectures together.

“Don’t take it so hard, Eren”, Armin reassured him. “Everyone has bad days.”

“Yeah, and mine is especially bad. Thanks to a certain someone.” He growled into his food. “If he just didn’t say anything…” Eren didn’t need to talk anymore, his eyes said it all.

“Don’t take it out on your food, Eren”, Mikasa interfered, “you should enjoy your meal and just forget about Jean.”

Eren glanced at his friend. “Why do you always have to defend this fucking guy?!”

“Language.”

“Fuck your language.”

Eren threw the wrapping paper away and shouldered his bag. “Okay, I’m off now. Have to do some things.”

“Wait, Eren, you still have class today!” Eren shrugged at Mikasas statement. “Gonna skip today.” He earned a disappointed flick of her.

Armin waved him off. “Ah, can I come over tonight? You wanted to study for the upcoming test?”

Eren slowed down a bit biting his lip. “Uh, well, you see, today is not good. Uhm, tomorrow. Yeah, we can study tomorrow!” he sprinted off leaving two puzzled friends. Mikasa shot him a suspicious glare.

After leaving the train Eren walked through the crowded street searching for something that he didn’t know yet himself. Today was kind of special. He didn’t have much experience with dates and the last two and only ones he had were with some girls he just thought were pretty. But today he has a date with a guy.

It was a long and rough way until he realized he was gay and even harder for him to accept. So in hindsight of that he wanted this evening to really work out and for that he had to push himself. He just didn’t know what to do. Should he dress up nicely? Buy flowers? Style his hair a different way? Look up some topics they can talk about? His hands were twitching in his pockets. ‘Okay, first, look up that restaurant he suggested’ thought Eren to himself trying to breathe deeply a few times. He fished for his cellphone and googled it.

“Okay…” he murmured. It was kind of fancy, but not too much and it has a small bar in it. Good, good. So, when every bridge burns, they still can get drunk.

Eren wasn’t in possession of any fancy shirts much less of any jackets or something equal so the least he could do was to shop for something that just gave the impression that he knows what to wear. He entered a small store where a petite girl with long, blonde hair greeted him. “Good afternoon!” Her smile was goddess like. Eren scratched his cheek and looked around unsure what to ask.

“Uhm, I’m sorry, so, uh, I need a shirt? Like something good looking? I… I have a- an appointment this evening.” Eren knew he stumbled over his words more than ever therefore he was more than grateful that the employee didn’t seem to mind.

“Sure, sir. I need your size and to know if you have something in mind, color, fabric?”

“Uhm, well, I think I wear M and I don’t really know. Sorry, something that works with a white shirt?”

The girl let out a small giggle. “That, I think, will be possible.”

They searched for about half an hour and came up with a white shirt that has some stitched lines in the middle and a dark brown jacket that matched his eye color. Eren was satisfied with that. He thanked the girl for her work and made sure to tell his friends about this store.

Back at home he threw his bag in the next corner, took a shower and spent the next hour in front of the mirror and tried to get his hair in shape. He knew he had a somewhat good looking body and that he can pull off the suit like look but was so much more insecure about his face and hair.

He tried to comb it backwards, tried different partings but in the end, he just let them fall loose like they always did. He sighed heavily. “Damn.” He felt his heart pounding. What was he so nervous about? The worst thing that could happen was that they didn’t like each other and they part ways after tonight.

After putting on his new clothes and doing some random poses in front of the mirror to check if everything he did looked good and nodded to himself in reassurance. One last look at his cellphone to check if his date cancelled on him and he went out the door.

Eren decided to not buy any flowers or chocolate or something else that could wait for another date or two. Or never, maybe it didn’t work out like he wanted or his date didn’t like stuff like that. The whole ride on train was the most nerve-racking one he ever had. ‘It’s just a stupid date, calm down you idiot!’ Eren purposely took two trains early just to make sure he was on time and had time to calm himself down.

When he exited the train and slowly walked to his destination he took many deep breathes to calm himself. ‘It’s gonna be fine. We gonna have some awkward small talk first then talk about uni or something and after some drinks everything will be fine!’ Before entering the restaurant Eren checked his hair and his outfit in the mirroring window one last time. ‘Make it or break it!’ A waitress welcomed him with a warm smile. “Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?”

Eren nodded. “Uh, yes. On the name ‘Yaeger’. For two.”

The waitress checked it in the book in front of her and smiled after she found his reservation. “Please follow me, Mr Yaeger. Your company has not arrived yet.” She took him past the small bar which looked inviting and stopped at a small table next to the wall. “Do you want something to drink, sir?”

Eren nodded maybe a little too vigorously. “Uhm, yes. Water, please. A bottle and two glasses, please.”

“Of course. Coming right away, sir.” The waitress vanished behind the counter just to come up again a few seconds later and brought him his water. Eren emptied his first glass of water with one gulp.

‘Okay, it’s only quarter to seven. Just 15 minutes left… Maybe he’s nervous, too and comes a little early.’ Eren had to smile about this thought. That would be kind of cute.  
He checked his phone. No new messages. ‘It’s okay, it’s fine.”

To kill some time, he played games on his phone, checked his messages still every other minute, no new messages. 7.10 p. m. Eren looked at his cellphone again. ‘Maybe the train’s stuck.’ He argued a while with himself but send his date a text message anyway.

Hey :)  
just wanted to know where u r?  
handsome man waiting for u ;)

He was a little embarrassed but sent it anyway. Make it or break it. Showing some initiative and self-confidence are both good traits. He emptied another glass and tried to hide his nervousness. ‘What is taking him so long? He better got a good explanation!’ After playing some more on his phone and drinking almost half of the bottle on his own, still no new messages he tried one last time by calling him. His finger tapped on the table while Eren heard the free-line signal. No one answered and the mailbox went on.

“Hey, Eren here… Well, I’m waiting for you. You know, we had a… a date?

Eren run his hand through his hair and groaned. His leg began to tremble. ‘Okay, 10 more minutes. It’s only…’, Eren looked at the time, ‘…almost eight. Well.’ His head hang low when his phone vibrated in his hand. Eren flinched and looked a bit startled at his phone. One new text message. He unlocked his phone with trembling fingers and read the message.

sorry can’t make it  
girlfriend came over back together

Eren breathed in sharply. “What the fuck?!” The people around him looked up and Eren ducked his head. “S-sorry!” He read the text message a few times more, only to find him at loss of words. ‘What do you mean ‘back together’?’ Furiously he tipped a few words. He won’t let this guy just play with him.

and you couldn’t tell me a little bit earlier?  
wtf man thats just fucked  
asshole

Frustrated he rubbed his face. That just can’t be happening. The worst thing he imagined was that they weren’t into each other and the evening would end kind of awkward. But not this. Was he, like, being stood up?

Eren stood up too fast and his chair screeched on the floor. Without an apology, he entered the bathroom and tossed water in his face. He felt so humiliated and embarrassed. His cheeks were deep red and a few tears shot into his eyes.

Aggressively he washed his face and looked up into the mirror. His eyes looked a little bit puffy but his face wasn’t red anymore. Feeling slightly better he returned to his seat. If he already made it here he could at least enjoy himself. He spent way too much money on this disaster anyway.

He was just going to call over the waitress, when she showed up at his side.

“I’m sorry, sir, here is a glass of wine.”

Eren looked up puzzled. “But I didn’t-“

“It’s from the gentleman at the bar.” smiled the waitress. “It’s on him.”

Eren looked over to the bar where a rather good looking man sat on one of the few stools and watched him. Another heatwave made it to Erens cheeks but nothing compared to earlier.

“Uhm, uh, thanks, I guess?” Eren took it, clinked his glass towards the guy from afar and sipped on it. It was tasty for a wine. Eren sipped on it one time more and carefully glanced over to the bar again. The other one still watched him. He turned away way too fast. ‘Great job, Eren. You’d make a great spy.’ His cheeks felt warm again. ‘Fuck it.’

He grabbed his glass and walked over to the bar. The other guy still watched him. His gaze was intense and Eren didn’t know if he should return that gaze but couldn’t in the end. He sat down next to him. “Uhm, thanks. For the drink.”

“You looked like you needed one.” His voice was quieter than he thought but rougher than expected. He wasn’t sure he should cry again or laugh.

“Well, that’s the understatement of the year.” He emptied the glass in one go and waved the bartender over. “A doubled whisky on the rocks and for him another one of whatever he has.”

“Thanks.”

Eren shook his head. “No problem. Thanks to you.” They quietly sat there and enjoyed their drinks.

“So, what happened?” Eren sighed. No small talk to break the ice, huh? Eren took a big sip of his drink. For a second he thought about not answering to this complete stranger. But why not, can’t get any worse than this.

“Asshole stood me up. He is back with his girlfriend, apparently. Like, if you still have someone on the hook don’t fish for other people? And at least have a spark of decency and show up and tell me face to face. And here I thought, I can have a nice evening, enjoying some fancy meal in some fancy clothes. I even stood in front of the mirror for over an hour? An hour wasted for asshole. Like, even more. I bought these clothes just for today. Okay, well, except for the pants. Everybody has a pair of black pants. And I was so nervous. For this… this… this guy?!”

He took another sip. “And worse, I thought I really liked that guy? He was funny and easy to talk to and now he changed into this kind of guy. What is this telling about me? I mean, I’m so bad at judging people and this is what I got. I-“ Eren stopped midsentence. “Uh, I’m sorry… Woah, sorry for rumbling. I’m… I’m not good with alcohol.” That was the only excuse he came up with.

The other guy clinked his glass with Erens. “Just get it all out.”

“I-…” Eren sighed. “I’m happy I didn’t tell my friends about this. Telling them about this would be crucifying.”

“I am, uh, Eren.” Eren glanced at his new found company once more. He was rather small, you could even tell when he was sitting. His hair was neatly cut in an undercut with a straight pony and a slight part to the right. His face looked rather gloomy and on any other day Eren wouldn’t have dared to walk up to him. He wore a greyish jacket and black pants which fitted him perfectly especially around his waist. He looked amazing in this suit. But the most striking part about this man were his hands. Slender, delicate fingers which still look strong enough to punch some teeth out. The man had his head rested on one of his hands and the other one around his glass, circling the top with the tip of his finger. Eren swallowed. Alcohol isn’t his best friend.

“Levi.”

Eren looked up. “Huh?”

“My name. You just introduced yourself.” A small smirk played around his lips. He seemed to know that Eren was just checking him out. Eren blushed once more.

“Ah, uh, yeah, nice to meet you.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing. Eren told Levi of his uni, some of his courses and his friends while Levi talked about his work and his colleagues. They were so emerged time flew by and when Levi looked at the time it was already past 11 p. m.

“Ah, sorry, I should go home soon. Have work early tomorrow.”

Eren couldn’t even hide his disappointment. “Oh. Yeah, sure.” Levi gave him a long thoughtful look. Then he took a napkin and wrote something on it.

“Cheer up, Eren. It’s not the end of the world.” When he stood up, he slightly whatsoever brushed his fingers against Erens hand and left. Erens whole body jolted a little bit by this small touch he couldn’t even say goodbye.

“Ah…” Eren watched Levi walk out the door then he looked at the napkin. A phone number in small, neat handwriting. Erens heart made a skip and he just couldn’t not smile. Maybe today wasn’t as bad as he thought.


	2. The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, there won't be too much interaction between Eren and Levi but that will come!!

The next morning was way different than the one before. Eren woke up before his alarm ringed, yes, he actually set one, but he didn’t mind. His first thought was all about by Levi. Eren just couldn’t forget the way Levis eyes were studying him the whole evening. He tried to ignore it but he felt this tingling sense in his body that he had throughout the evening and whenever he had looked at him, their eyes would always meet his.

Eren buried his face in his pillow and groaned. What was he, 14? But he just couldn’t help it. He tried to think about the lectures today but his string of thought always ended up at those piercing eyes.

Eren gave up and crawled out of his bed into the shower. Ice cold water should do the trick. Or so he thought. He felt refreshed afterwards but not in the slightest did he think about something else.

His phone vibrated and he opened Armins text message.

Are you coming to today’s seminar? I can keep a seat open for you.

Eren had to smile. Armin just wouldn’t text without proper grammar and this trait is one of so many that he likes so much about his friend.

on my way!

After dressing Eren ate a small breakfast and then ended up going to uni a little bit early. Armin would be there anyway. The napkin with Levis number on it was safely kept in his wallet. He hadn’t texted him yet.

Armin already sat at their designated seats in the entrance hall of the main building. They always end up here in between lectures and would always meet up or just find the other ones here.

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Eren!”

Eren sat next to Armin who was working at his laptop.

“What are you doing? We didn’t have any homework, did we?”

Armin laughed reassuring. “No, don’t worry. It’s just our term paper.”

Eren looked at Armin as if he was talking a different language.

“Our what?”

Armin saw the panic rise inside of Eren.

“O-our term paper. You know, due in about 4 weeks? For Mr. Shadis course…?”

Eren took everything back. Today was way worse than yesterday. How could he forget about this? Especially for this professor?! He would be scalped alive in front of everyone if he won’t turn something in.

His life flashed in front of his eyes.

“I had a nice life. A little boring but that’s okay.”

“W-wait,” Armin tried to ease the situation, “you still have enough time! I’ll help you come up with a good topic and, uhm, then the structure and then you will be able to make it in time!”

“Argh!” Eren teared his hair. “I have to make this on my own. Thanks, Armin, but if I get help from you it doesn’t mean anything. With your help, anyone would pass cum laude.”

Eren sighed. How can so many things in such a short time just go downhill.

“Alright…” determined Eren looked at Armin. “Won’t help to fret about this. I just have to start. Hah. Maybe not right now because I don’t even have my laptop with me and we have lectures in about 20 minutes anyway, but tonight! I’m gonna kick this term papers ass!”

His new-found incentive stopped about midday when he had no energy left to listen to anymore lectures. Thursdays were the worst. Nothing but lectures from morning until evening. He was almost tempted to skip classes again but one meaningful look of Mikasa who seemed to read minds and he was staying.

After the lectures Eren was not as motivated to start his term paper as this morning but when he resolved to do something then almost nothing could stop him. And this almost nothing was called Armin.

“Uhm, Eren, I know you wanted to work on your term paper, but, you know, we, uh, kinda wanted to learn? For the test next week.”

Eren stopped dead in his tracks. When was this nightmare going to end. He won’t be able to do anything else besides learning for uni and writing this paper for the next few weeks. That’s not what he imagined when he started to study.

“Fair enough… We will learn today. Wanna come, too, Mikasa?”

And so, they went to Erens apartment that was almost too small to fit all three of them comfortably. They sat on the floor and studied for about an hour when they took a break.

Eren rested his head against the wall. “Urgh…”

Mikasa handed him a glass of water which he gratefully accepted.

“By the way, I got accepted on my first choice of internship.” Mikasa said nonchalantly after sipping on her glass.

“Great, congratulation! What is it?” Armins eyes sparkled earnestly.

“At the police headquarters in Tokyo.”

“Wait! What?!” Eren leapt up and looked back and forth between Armin and Mikasa.

“What internship? Tokyo? What is going on?”

They looked at his dumbfounded face.

“Are you serious, Eren?” Mikasa shook her head. “Forgetting a term paper is one thing, but forgetting about your internship just outreached your stupidity.”

“Shut up! But seriously”, Eren smiled nervously, “what is this about?”

“Well, you know, we are in our fifth semester and therefore we, uh, have to participate in an internship for a few weeks, field training if you like to call it that way.” Armin scratched his cheek. “I already successfully completed my internship last semester at a research laboratory.”

“Oh…” he ran his hands over his face. When did his life came apart at the seams?

He had to learn for the upcoming test, which was the least of his problems, had to do researches for his term paper and writing it within four weeks and now he had to find a place for his internship?

“Okay, okay. We have to do this internship this semester break?”

Mikasa nodded. “For at least three weeks. But the headquarter, for example, just takes students for at least 2 months. They’ll give me an apartment for that time in Tokyo.”

“Huh…” Eren looked at his calendar hanging on the wall. “That means I have about 5 weeks to find a place to do my internship. I can work with that.”

Mikasa and Armin both looked worried at each other.

And they were right. On Monday Eren looked already like he tried to finish all his work at the weekend. His eyes were red and underneath he had dark circles hanging low and saggy. He fell asleep a few times in his first lecture in which Mikasa had to smack him awake so the professor wouldn’t notice and in their lunch break Armin tried to help him not falling asleep while eating.

“Did you actually get any sleep at all?” Armin studied Erens face.

“Hm-Mh.” Having is eyes closed Eren ate his pizza he bought in the cafeteria. Every other bite he had to concentrate on what he was doing like he could forget anytime how to eat.

His eyes shot open and he coughed his pizza out of his airway. “F-fuck!” He knocked on his chest and tears gathered in the corner of his eye. He just remembered something. Something really, unbelievable important that it was impossible he could forget about it.

Levi.

He didn’t text him since he met him on Wednesday last week and it was already Monday. Eren had to take a big gulp of his water.

Mikasa knocked on his back. “Are you okay? You have to bite often enough before you swallow.”

“Jeez, I know that!” His voice made a rasping sound. He was more amazed about himself. He thought about the napkin. Where… Where did he put it? Wide awake Eren grasped his backpack and searched everywhere.

“Did he lose it?” Armin leaned over to Mikasa who witnessed her best friend searching something in panic.

“Eren, what is it?”

Eren just had his wallet in his hand. He swore he had put in here, somewhere.

“Eren!”

He flinched at the loud voice and looked at his friends. “Ah, uh, sorry, I just remembered something… But, uhm, nothing important.” A nervous laughter escaped his throat.

He ignored the gnawing looks of his friends and finished eating the rest of his pizza.

When he was home later that afternoon he searched again for the napkin from this beautiful, handsome, wholesome man.  He was so lost in his thoughts that he, at first, didn’t notice the small beige corner reaching out from a small slit. A slit he made to hide something important no one was allowed to see. And he forgot about it.

He clutched for the paperlike fabric so hasty he almost ripped it. And then he held the napkin in his hands again. The number was still dark and readable.

Eren exhaled relieved. “Alright…” He took his cellphone and saved the number right away before he actually loses this thing.

Looking at his cellphone he debated what to do next. Texting him? Calling him? It was almost a week since last time and what if Levi wasn’t even interested? Maybe he just took pity on Eren because he had such a shitty evening and would rather be bothered when Eren contacted him. Maybe he already had a girlfriend! Or boyfriend? Did he look interested in Eren?

When he was about to reach a decision, his phone started ringing in his hand which startled him so much he almost let go of his cellphone. He took a deep breath and answered Armins call.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Hey! I, uhm, just wanted to check in, you know, if everything’s alright?”

Eren pinched his bridge. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I was just about to start writing on my term paper.”

“Sounds good! Don’t forget to drink enough! And tell me if you need any help.”

After a short goodbye ending this call Eren sat down on his desk to start writing his paper. As a reward, he would text Levi.

When a penetrating sound hammering in his head, Eren blinked a few times while searching for the source of this horrible sound. His hand found his cellphone only to push it over the edge of his desk on the floor where it didn’t stop making noise.

Eren grumbled and finally moved to pick it up and turned off his alarm. He blinked again. His alarm? He looked at the clock. 8.30 a.m. He must have fallen asleep while working on his term paper. His back ached and he had a throbbing pain pounding in his head.

Angry at himself Eren stood up to do some stretches which caused his joints to crack.

“Ugh…” Eren felt a little bit dizzy and the little white stars in front of his eyes forced him to drink something. That couldn’t be good, that Eren knew at least. He texted Armin and Mikasa that he would skip todays lectures to get some sleep and work some more on his paper.

He let his phone fall on his nightstand and buried himself in his sheets and almost immediately fell asleep.

It was almost 2 p. m. when Eren heard his doorbell ring. Groaning he peeled himself out of his bed and stumbled to his door. He was met by Armins and Mikasas worried faces when he finally opened the door.

“Eren!” they said in unison. “Are you okay? You look way too pale.”

“Hnng.” Eren waved them in. Yawning he guided them in his small living room/kitchen and fell down on the two-seats-couch.  

Armin was already at the stove to cook something while Mikasa sat down beside Eren handing him a bottle of water.

Mikasa and Armin made sure to stay with him all day and even stayed over at his place to look out for him. They paid attention that he would eat enough and healthy and that he won’t stay up for too long.

Both his friends stayed over for a few days until Eren had enough and literally had to kick them out because they just didn’t want to leave. But in the end, he was able to assure them he wouldn’t overdo his work and come to lectures frequently. He just needed his own space again to work efficiently.

Eren stretched in his living room and enjoyed the silence. But before he was able to get back to work he had to do something: finally texting Levi. It was Friday already and he was grateful to his past self that he didn’t registered for any courses so he had a three day weekend.

He sat down on his bed, pulling his legs close to him on which he rested his head. He pulled up Levis number and started writing the message. He redid it many times until he was satisfied.

Hey! sorry to text you so late…   
uni stuff happened ☹  
thanks for the other night! really appreciate it  
so what r u up to these days?

Did that sound too desperate or childish or… ‘Well, fuck it. Worse thing happ-‘ he didn’t dare to end this thought it only triggered some really bad memories. ‘Make it or break it.’

Eren closed his eyes and pushed the “send” button. His heart was pounding way too fast for a simple text message. He fell down on his pillow and wished either to never have sent this text message or Levi answering immediately telling him everything’s fine. Of course, he couldn’t undo his action and the latter didn’t happen either.

He tried to work on his term paper but was distracted by the thought that Levi could text him any minute now and checked his phone every other minute. Since that didn’t work he tried to look up some more places he could do his internship and started writing some more application. After even this didn’t help to get his mind off, he texted Armin and Mikasa. He decided that taking half a day off wouldn’t be bad.

In the evening he fell tired but satisfied into his bed and stretched plenty until he felt relaxed again. He looked at his phone to see if Armin or Mikasa texted him but instead he had a notification that was striking. He was full awake sat, up straight, and almost forgot to breath.

Levi.

This name stood on top of the notification for incoming text messages. Erens fingers trembled.

What should he do, what should he do? Even unlocking his phone was nearly impossible with his fidgeting. His finger hovered over his messaging app but he locked his phone again and hid it under the pillow.

‘Oh god.’ He stared at his pillow and was equally scared and embarrassed. ‘Okay. You gonna read this. And if it’s the last you gonna do.’

He gulped down his fear and picked his phone up again. Slowly he unlocked it and opened the message.

Yo. Thought so.  
How is uni stuff going?

Eren blinked. That’s it? No accusation or demand of apology? He just made a fool of himself for nothing? But he was so relieved. Levi was still talking to him. He smiled.

Sorta… forgot some deadlines and now work is piling up ugh

A wave of relief passed through him filling him with new motivation. Now he would kick that tests and term papers butt. He threw his phone back on his bed and started to write again. He had today to write some more and the rest of the weekend he would spend learning with Armin and Mikasa for the test on Tuesday.

Armin and Mikasa tried to convince Eren to relax after passing the test but Eren wanted to write some more on his paper because he was still afraid he wouldn’t make it in time. Levi didn’t answer his message yesterday and even this morning no answer arrived which irritated Eren to a certain degree but managed to hide it well enough so that both his friends wouldn’t notice. He still didn’t want to talk to them about his disastrous date and tell them about Levi; somehow, he felt like this evening was something that belonged just to the two of them.

The semester was about to end and it was way too hot in June already and even in the evening it just wouldn’t cool down. Eren sat dressed in shorts and a light shirt at his desk concentrating as best as possible. His apartment didn’t possess an air conditioner which he regretted since he lived here for about two years.

His only way to fight the heat is a small hand ventilator which barely made the cut. This would be his life for now.

The next two weeks Eren kept himself locked inside his room for most of the time. He went to lectures but would always go straight home after class and write until late. His friends made him promise to go to bed before 3 a.m. which most of the time worked out. Mikasa and Armin just had to made sure that he would eat enough. He wasn’t someone who liked to cook or rather who couldn’t cook and so he ended up either eating something his friends cooked or he got something delivered. At least, beforehand he thought to buy some cool snacks so he wouldn’t die in this heat. 

It was three days before the deadline when Eren finished his last sentence. He reread his paper so many times he could say it by heart and Armin proofread it and then it was finally finished. Done. Over. Eren uploaded it on their system for their uni and would hand it in tomorrow. That was it.

“Hurray! I made it in time!” Eren threw his hands in the air. “I’m done!”

He was never happier his whole life. “How is searching for your internship going?”

Of course, Mikasa had to ruin his mood.

“No response whatsoever.” he said gritting his teeth. The only responses he got so far, there weren’t many, were all the same. They already assigned all their free spaces. He applied way too late.

Arming patted his shoulder. “W-well, you still have got some time left. And you just made you whole term paper in such a short time! We should celebrate!”

Eren nodded. “You are right. I sent out some online applications this morning and today I’ll do nothing else.” Mikasa and Armin agreed. Together they spent the rest of the day at the park, eating sushi and ice cream and Eren was so happy to finally spend some time with his friends again without feeling stressed.

The sun set rather late these days so they went home to Eren at around 10 p. m. Thursdays were the most exhausting ones because they were packed with classes so Eren wouldn’t want to stay up too late. They sat down in his living room to toast just shortly Eren’s finished term paper and then call it a day.

Eren checked his e-mails casually while talking to Mikasa and saw one new mail from one of the police stations he applied to. Probably another refusal.

His beer almost on his lips he read the first few lines.

“We accept your application. Due to lack of other participants we still need one trainee in one of our northern stations and would be more than happy if you accept.”

The cold beer ran down his chin but Eren didn’t notice at all. He read the sentence over and over again.

“Eren!” Armin yelled. “Your beer!” He was able to take the beer from Eren and fetched a towel. Fortunately, only Eren got wet and nothing else.

“I got accepted.” He finally said. Then he realized what an embarrassing sight he was. “Ugh, fuck.” He wiped his chin with the towel Armin held out and dried his shirt as much as possible.

“What?! Where? Congratulations!” Armin tried to see Erens phone.

“Uhh, wait”, Eren scrolled down, “it says… Asahikawa? Where…?”

Mikasa just had to think for a second. “Hokkaido.” She didn’t like the idea of Eren being so far away. If something happened she wouldn’t be able to help him. Her face darkened which Eren ignored skillfully.

“Hokkaido, huh? Looks like it will be a rather boring internship… If it’s just a small town there won’t be any exciting cases.” “You know, you need to learn about other things, too not just murders?”, Mikasa sighed, “You always want the most dangerous things to happen. But will you able to handle it? Would you be able to react?”

Eren growled. “Yes, Mikasa, I can defend myself and I can apprehend guys who want to kill. I didn’t do basic training at the police for nothing. I don’t have to depend on you and I don’t need you to safe my life or anything.”

It was always the same. Mikasa thinks she needed to be his mom or something. Sure, she graduated at top of their class and set some new records but Eren was one of the best ten which said something about him, too.

Eren read through the e-mail. It said that he need to start at Monday. He wouldn’t have much time to prepare for this internship but obviously there wasn’t much to prepare for anyway. His ticket will be paid and he would get an accommodation next to the police station. Well, for an internship he wouldn’t be picky anyway. When he is going to job hunt after his studies are finished he will be stationed at Tokyo or somewhere abroad.

He made Armin and Mikasa leave and replied to that e-mail that he gladly accepts the invitation. The first train to Hokkaido left too late on Monday so he booked the last train on Sunday, that way he had time to get to his apartment and would be on time on his first day.

Even if this is just an internship and one that would be boring as hell Eren was getting really exciting. This was another step in the right direction.  He didn’t aim for a specific position he just wanted to be able to arrest the worst of the worst.

Both he and Mikasa would depart after this weekend so they made sure to visit Armin and wished him a nice semester break even if they knew he would spent it with studying. They promised to text each other every day.

Sunday evening Eren went to the main station of Shizuoka and got on the Shinkanzen to Hokkaido. Most of the time he slept or played games on his phone. The sun didn’t even start to rise when he arrived in Asahikawa. The station was smaller than the one in Shizuoka and there weren’t that many people. Most of them looked like they were going to work.

He looked around until he made out a taxi and drove to his apartment. He received an e-mail on Friday with all of the instructions for until he arrived. They gave him the address of his staying and told him that he has to ask the landlord for the key.

After he got the key and exchanged some small greetings with the landlord he opened the door to his appartment and was welcomed by a cool wave. Air conditioning. He sighed. The apartment was smaller than his own in Shizuoka which wasn’t easy. It was just one room for sleeping, eating, and cooking and one bathroom. But he didn’t mind. He would be at the station all the time anyway and would just return for the night.

He put down his bag put some of his clothes in the wardrobe that’s embedded into the wall. Next to it was another sliding door in which sheets for a futon were stored. The kitchen had the necessary cutlery and pots as well he just needed to do some grocery shopping which he planned to do after work.


	3. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I know these chapters are kinda boring and not much is happening but I promise there will be more excitement further on!
> 
> I made a Twitter (@zacksywrites) where I will announce stuff and tell you when a new chapter will be uploaded and you can ask questions if you have some :)

Before he left his apartment, he changed into his uniform which he found in his wardrobe and which Eren thought was rather stylish. He picked his collar of his short jacket and checked if he buttoned his shirt the right way and if everything looked well on him. Eren felt a little nervous on his way to the police station but it was a good nervous feeling and to settle down he admired his new environment.

He saw a lot of trees growing besides the road and overall this city was a lot greener than he thought. When he thought of Hokkaido all what came to his mind was snow. He probably was lucky that he was stationed here in summer.

“Okay.” He breathed in deeply a few times when he arrived in front of his workplace.

The glass door opened smoothly and Eren was welcomed by a white front desk within a small, chilly room.

“Good morning. My name is Eren Yaeger. I am here for the internship.” His voice sounded a little bit too stiff and Eren needed to clear his throat.

The receptionist nodded. “I let the person in charge know.”

Eren was left alone for some minutes. During this time Eren looked around and was impressed by how clean and decent everything was. No speck was found.

The door, through which the receptionist left, opened again and they came back with a woman.

“Eren!” the woman came towards him over enthusiastically and took both his hands in hers, shaking them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m looking forward to our time together. Make yourself feel at home!”

“Uh, yeah, likewise. Ms. …?”

She pushed her glasses upwards. “Hanji Zoe, Squad leader.”

Eren gave an honest salutation. “Ma’am.”

Hanji started to laugh way too loud. “E-Eren, you are so funny!”, her breathing was off causing her to stutter, “O-okay, come with me. I’m gonna show you around our little home.”

Hanji grabbed Erens arm and pulled him through the door she came out a minute ago followed by a steep staircase leading upstairs. The station seemed bigger inside than outside. Behind the door was a big room with a large, round table in the middle. Next to the walls were a few desks filled with folders and binders. At each of these desks sat some diligent worker. The wall on the opposite side of him was actually a wall of windows and was faced to a big courtyard. In between the desks to Erens left were a few doors and Eren made out nametags on them. There, it seemed at least, must sit all the important people.

“It is not much but it’s cozy and we have enough space to work to our fullest. Through this door you get to another staircase downstairs to the basement to all the storerooms and armory.”

She opened the door and let Eren walk downstairs first where she turned on the lights because there were no windows whatsoever. There was a small but long corridor and every two or three meters sidelined a door.

“The first five doors are all packed with shelves and racks and solved cases. The other two rooms are for our equipment.”

Eren nodded. “Do you have a room for evidence?”

“Ah, no, unfortunately we have to send everything back to headquarters…” Hanji let her head hang low. She seemed utterly depressed. “You know, we could learn so much with evidence. Both about the culprit and the victim. We could maybe learn to prevent it!”

Hanji started to ramble about all the benefits to analyze evidence more thoroughly and that it would be more recommendable to put evidence near the location of the responsible facility, in case something new came up and they need all the information as soon as possible.

“Ah, by the way”, Hanji interrupted herself, “do you know someone here?”

Eren was walking right behind her and almost ran into her when she turned back to him.

“Huh? No?” he blinked a few times confused.

“No? That’s weird… I could swear you are here because of Captains recommendation…” Hanji scratched her cheek but then shrugged. “Maybe I’m just remembering something else. Come, come. It’s time to meet the Captain anyway.”

They made their way back to the staircase to the main room. Eren was confused by Hanjis comment but well, she probably really just mixed some things up.

Hanji led Eren towards a door right next to the window wall and on which a nametag hung. It only read “Captain”. Unconscious Eren must seem confused that it didn’t read a name to the title because Hanji explained before knocking.

“You see, in our line of work, we tend to not have our job as long as everyone else so we don’t bother to name something. It wouldn’t last long either way.” Hanji sounded the most serious since Eren met her and just could only nod. But in secret he didn’t really understand. They were police men and of course you put your life on the line but since Japan is one of the most secure countries in the world almost no police man died in the line of work.

Hanji knocked eagerly on the door. “Captaaain! Our trainee arrived! And I like him very much! You have a keen eye!”

She didn’t wait for a response and opened the door while talking. A little embarrassed, Eren followed her and started his salutation when he met the Captains eyes.

The Captain held a paper in his hand and was unimpressed by Hanjis intrusion.

“At least wait for my answer if you already troubling yourself with knocking at the door, Hanji.”

“Ah-ahaha. You’re right, my bad.” Hanji scratched the back of her head. “I just can’t get the hang of all the formalities.”

“It’s called common sense.”

The captain finally looked back at Eren and laid his paper down.

“Eren. I’m glad you could make it.” He stood up and walked around his table and Eren finally realized where he was standing. He saluted the Captain properly.

“Captain!”

“No need to be so formal. Just Levi is fine.”

Eren gulped. Levi saying his name so casually ran shivers down his spine and he was afraid his face would turn red as heat rose to his cheeks.

“L-Levi.” His head was full of questions. What was Levi doing here? Would he, were they going to work together?

“I see, you have problems to comprehend the situation. Sit down and listen.”

Hanji curiously blinked back and forth between those two men.

“Huh? What is going on? Do you know each other?”

Levi leaned on his desk and folded his arms. “Just a little.” He didn’t let Eren out of his eye, watching him as he sat down. “Thanks, Hanji, you can go now.”

“Bu-“ “Now, Hanji.” Levis voice didn’t leave room for arguments. Hanji groaned and reluctantly left the room. “Tell me everything afterwards!” she whispered to Eren and then finally closed the door behind her.

Silence filled the room and Levi let Eren think who, in contrast, just stared blankly at him. His mind was working but nothing reached his mouth. Levi was patient.

“What”, Eren cleared his throat, “what are you doing here?” It was the only question which made sense to him. Levi looked unimpressed and somewhat disappointed.

“Working.”

Another awkward silence followed. “No”, started Eren, “I mean, like, you said, I thought you said, you were working in Tokyo and was just on vacation in Shizuoka. What are you doing in Hokkaido?”

Levi took his cup from behind him and sipped on his tea.

“Like I said, working.” Another sip. “Officially I work in Tokyo in the police headquarters. Officially this branch doesn’t exist. So, first of all, I need you to be dead silent about this.”

With his other hand Levi gave Eren a few papers.

“This is your contract for this internship. Read it carefully and if you are not consenting to anything please speak up. It is of upmost importance.”

Levi sat down again and watched Eren read each paragraph carefully. Eren understood that asking Levi any further question wouldn’t be answered unless he signed this contract.

After he was done reading, Eren leaned back into the chair and breathed out heavily. He looked at Levi if this was meant as some really morbid joke because Eren forgot to text him again but one look at him assured him, he was indeed not joking.

“So”, he tried to summarize the contract to really understand what he just read, “you are telling me, that this section is authorized by the government but doesn’t exist? In like, officially?”

Levi nodded.

“To the outside this is a normal police station but you all are in fact a special ops unity that takes over the most dangerous cases which causes a high rate of fatality?”

Another nod.

Eren had to process all this development. He thought he would have a boring internship somewhere in the country and now he met his new friend, can he call him that?, who he still didn’t know what to think of, and was presented with such ridiculous circumstances.

“This unity exists to capture the worst of the worst guys that exist in this country, huh?”

Levi watched him carefully. Erens eyes sparkled with confidence and conviction.

“I’m in. That’s all I ever dreamed of. Scum should be eliminated of this world.”

“Huh, not bad.”, eyeing Eren, “not bad at all.” Levi smirked. He wasn’t sure what to do when Erens application was sent to him. It was only an internship and not an application to a job he was prepared to do. But then he remembered his conversation at the bar and Erens passion about erasing crime in the world. He seemed to be at least physically capable. He had to pounder about this decision for a while and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of personal feelings led to this decision. Levi hoped he wouldn’t regret this decision. Eren was just a student at the beginning of his life. What would he do if he went and died on his command on an internship.

Levi pushed these thought at the back of his head for now.

“So, you consent. I need your signature on all these papers that you read them and agree to all terms and conditions.”

Eren took a pen from Levis desk and signed all papers.

“But just to be sure, you will undergo a brutal training to see if you are really capable of our work for one week. My squad will train you.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren nodded eagerly. Finally, he could do what he wished for since he could think. Injuries or death was something he was prepared for. He knew firsthand what it meant to experience loss. Never ever wanted he to let someone else suffer from something like this.

“Do you have any further questions?” Levi went around the table back to his chair and sat down. He didn’t like his chair. It was way too comfortable and wasn’t to his liking.

“Actually, yes”, Eren sat up straight, “Am I going to undergo a training with firing arms? In my basic training we didn’t shoot with any weapon. It was an strictly physical basic training. Unfortunately, I couldn’t learn anywhere else how to shoot and I don’t have a weapons license.”

“That won’t be a problem. You will get all the training here and will be able to obtain your weapons license at this facility. We are authorized to do so.”

“Thank you, sir!” Eren stood up to salute again. Levi shrugged.

“You know, I appreciate your enthusiasm and your overall… behavior but I need you to understand that I’m no fan of formality. So just do what I say and we won’t have a problem.”

“Y-yes, s-… Yes!” Eren managed a nervous smile. Levi nodded.

“I’m going to introduce you to your new teammates. Basically, you don’t just listen to me but them and everybody else what to do.”

Levi left his office and Eren followed. They entered through the door to the exact opposite of Levis office. The room was a little bit bigger and inside were four desks at which each one of Levis squad sat.

“Those are Petra, Oluo, Gunther and second in command Eld. Everyone, this is Eren Yaeger. He will join us from today on as a trainee.”

“Nice to meet you!” Eren couldn’t just not salute.

Petra, a young red-haired woman, stood up first. “Captain! A trainee? Are you serious?”

One look of Levi and the question was answered. Petra shook her head but greeted Eren anyway.

“Hi, I’m Petra. I hope we’ll work well together.”

“You all will be in charge of his training. I want you to train him for one week and I want you to give him hell on earth so that he’ll regret coming here.” He turned to Eren. “If you still want to stay, then you are at the right place.” When he left the room, their fingers touched for a brief moment and Eren knew, nothing in this world would make him leave this place.

“So, you are the new one, huh?” one of the three men came up to him. His hair was short and kind of wavy. Eren nodded. “Yes, sir!”.

The other guy smirked. “At least you know your manners. Listen, boy”, he crossed his arms and walked around Eren, “I don’t know what you did that our Captain let you in but be warned this won’t be easy.”

Eren stood up straight. “Of course not, sir.”

The woman shook her head. “Don’t listen to him too much. He just wants to look cool in front of others because he can’t do so in front of us anymore.”

“Oi! Petra!” Wavy Hair spun around. “What are you saying?!”

“Just the truth, Oluo.”

Another man came up to Eren. He was the tallest of them and emitted authority.

“Yaeger. Nice to meet you. My name is Eld.”

“Sir! I am in your care!”

They all took their turns to introduce themselves before they explained Eren his work for the next week.

“Alright, so we are going to do a lot of fitness workout and muscle training. We are following one routine every morning, starting at 5 a. m. There will be all different kind of exercises, muscle training, cardio, coordination, be prepared. Each day you will have another instructor.” Gunther looked at Eren. “Any questions?”

“No, sir. Everything seems pretty clear to me.”

“Good. Today you will just stay with us and learn some of our working routine. Tomorrow I am going to start working out with you. We will meet at 4:45 a.m. in front of the station.

“Yes, sir!”

The rest of the day Eren followed everyone around watching over their shoulders to get an insight of their work. It was pretty simple as Eren noticed. Most of the time they would flip through files which were forwarded to this section to sort them out which were “in” and which were “out”. Apparently, they had an eye for cases which were interesting enough to get an “in”. Eren tried to recognize a pattern they used to distinguish them but gave up.

“How do you know which case to take?” he sighed. “I tried to understand but I don’t know how you decide.”

Eld nodded understandingly. “Y’know, there is no “rule” we just decide what might interest the Captain.” He shrugged. “That’s all. We know his taste for cases.”

Eren tried to hide his pouting face. He kind of wanted to know Levi as much as they knew him so he felt a little jealous.

He just had to learn as much about him as possible in this short time he would be here. So, he reread all the files the squad found interesting.

Most of the cases where about culprits who were found guilty before and already released again or were serial criminals. And then there were cases which were especially gruesome and horrifying. Eren approved of those choices since he would have picked them, too.

Without noticing time flew by, a knock on the door made all their heads turn. Levi entered.

“You guys, it’s time to go home. Good work.”

Petra stretched and yawned. “I didn’t even notice. Thanks for letting us know, Captain.”

They shut down their pc’s and tidied up their desks for tomorrow. All of them were really organized and Eren made a mental note to try that as well.

“See you tomorrow morning, Yaeger.” Gunther gave him a short nod and left with a short goodbye. The other three followed him suit until Eren was alone with Levi still standing by the door.

“You don’t wanna go home?” Levi eyed him up.

“Huh? Uhm, yes, sure. Are you leaving, too, Cap- Levi?” Eren felt his face heat up again and hoped he wasn’t getting red. It was so much different calling Levi by his first name in a bar after getting tipsy with him than when he is his boss. One badass boss.

Levi weighted his head. “Not yet. I have still some things on my desk that need to be finished.”

Eren pondered for a moment. “Mind if I join you?” he said without thinking too much about it not until Levi didn’t reply immediately. “O-only if it’s not bothering you.”

Levi pointed with his head to follow him and left for his own office. Eren skipped a few steps and had to hide his smile.

He sat down in front of Levis desk the same way as this morning when he had met him again. He let his eyes wander through his office.

Levi sat down on his own chair and started to type again on his keyboard. Eren didn’t notice that Levi was watching him every now and then. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Eren looked back to Levi again and shook his head. “Not really. Would be pretty bored at the apartment. I would have probably just texted my friends and played a few games.”

“Hm.” Levi searched through one of his drawers and handed Eren a file. “If you are bored you could read this. It’s one my cases from half a year ago. Might be interesting for you to know what we actually do here.”

Eren took it eagerly. “Yes, thanks!” His smile grew a little wider.

They sat in silence enjoying each other’s company. Levis typing had something soothing so Eren was able to read the file in a short time.

“That is super exciting!” Eren burst. Levi, satisfied with his choice to entertain his new trainee, allowed himself a small smile.

“Good.”

Eren just noticed he never saw Levi smiling so seeing him with such a relaxed expression gave him a tingling feeling in his stomach. “Y-yeah.”

“Want to help me?” Levi gestured to his computer. Eren nodded. “With pleasure.”

Eren took his chair around the desk next to Levi and sat down to watch what the other was doing. Levi was writing a file report to his commander, apparently.

“You can dictate what I have to write so I don’t have to look down every time.”

Eren nodded. He kind of knew Levi didn’t actually need help with his work and so when Levi involved him with his work it made him even happier.

Eren started reading slowly and watched how fast Levi was typing. He could almost read at normal speed and Levi followed him without problem.

After some time, Levi stopped typing and looked at Eren.

“You have a really relaxing voice.”

Blinking Eren looked up meeting Levis eyes. “Huh?” Did he hear that right? Eren was so surprised by Levis comment he wasn’t able to process it right away. A second later the penny has dropped. Now Eren couldn’t help but blush. How could Levi say something like that straight to his face without even blinking.

“I- I- what- no-“ Eren tripped over every word making a fool out of himself.

Levi took the file out of Erens hands to close it and lay it above a pile of other case files. He shut down his pc and stood up. Eren was still at loss of words.

“Time to go home, Eren.” Just to be sure, Eren only nodded because he wasn’t able to utter another word not after what Levi said and even more after he felt the heat rise to his head again after Levi saying his name so casually.

Together they headed out and Eren noticed he was all alone with Levi in the whole building. He thought of it as some special time only they needed to know about.

“I walk you home. I don’t want you to get lost on your first day.” Levi said when he locked the door behind them.

“You don’t have to! I know the way, I’m not that stupid.” Eren crossed his arms. He wasn’t some lost child or a disoriented high schooler anymore.

“Mhm. So, you don’t want to?” Levis voice was low and deep. It sent a prickle down Erens spine. Levi was about to go when Eren reached out to him. “N-no! That’s not what I meant.” He let go of Levis jacket again. “I- I mean… If you want to, you, uh, you could walk me home.”

Eren was glad it was already pretty dark so Levi wouldn’t possibly notice his reddened cheeks. But somehow, he knew the other could.

Together they walked in the same direction. Eren tried to relax by balling his hands to fists and relaxing them again. His eyes were darting around not knowing where to look.

“How was your first day?” Levi finally broke the silence for which Eren was thankful.

“Great! I already learned many things and I, uh, am excited for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, huh? I don’t think you are still going to say that tomorrow evening. Gunther is a hard trainer but he is good. Very good.”

“Th-that’s no problem! Challenges are good! And if I want to be as good as you or your people then what is better to be trained by them?”

They took a left turn on the next crossroad and Eren was able to see Levi's face in the light of a streetlamp. Even when Levi was half a head smaller Eren knew Levi could singlehandedly knock him out. He had an overall authorially presence around him which made Erens heart race whenever Levi looked at him. Not because he was afraid but because this fearful man noticed him of all people and Eren couldn’t place his feelings which were all over the place. But he felt so excited by it.

“That’s a good attitude. Try to keep it.”

Eren knew his apartment was right around the next corner but he didn’t want this walk to end this fast. They kept silent again. Eren stumbled over a pothole which made him touch Levis hand. It was so warm.

“S-sorry.” Eren murmured and tried to hold his hand closer to himself. Maybe he wasn’t trying so hard after all because a few seconds later their hands bumped again. But this time neither pulled back.

It was only for a really short time in which their hands touched each other time after time but Eren thought it was the best part of this walk home.

“So, uhm, thanks, for walking me home.” Eren fumbled for his keys when they reached his apartment complex. “See you tomorrow, then.”

Levi nodded. “See you tomorrow. Good night, Eren.”

“G-good night, Levi.” Eren breathed out before Levi turned away to go home himself. His heart was beating way too fast. He swallowed down hard.

Back in his room he undressed, hurriedly rolled out his futon and just fell down on it. He curled up under his sheet grinning from ear to ear. Before he fell asleep he texted Mikasa and Armin that his first day was a huge success.

Eren woke up at about 4 a. m. The ringing of his alarm ended his dreamless sleep nevertheless he felt like he had one but then he remembered that last evening was no dream. He couldn’t help but smile. It’s been a long time since he could wake up not and not wanting to go right back to sleep again.

He jumped under the cold shower to shake off all tiredness from his body and had a small breakfast. He was once again grateful that everything was already in his apartment and he didn’t have to go buy groceries right away. When Eren did the dishes he wondered if they have something like a cafeteria at the station (at least he didn’t see one or Hanji didn’t show him) and decided to pack himself a small lunch box.

Before he had to leave, Eren looked at his cellphone to read the text messages from his friends.

Mikasa arrived well in Tokyo and had day full of training at her station while Armin wrote another term paper. They both seemed to be relieved that Eren was challenged sufficiently. Eren shook his head. ‘You will see, I will be so much better when I return!’

The birds just started to chirp even though the sun wasn’t even rising. Eren wore his sport suit and did a light jog to the station.

Gunther was already waiting for him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, sir!” Eren saluted and together they entered the building. Gunther lead him to the courtyard where Eren saw many different sport gears to exercise next to a running course. The courtyard looked way bigger than yesterday.

Gunther didn’t tell him what they were going to do for today but that suited Eren. On missions they would be thrown into any situation as well and had to handle them.

After no introduction at all Gunther made Eren warm up for over an hour. He had to run on the spot, had to do jumping jacks, different kinds of push-ups and stretching exercises. Eren not once let out a complaint and did everything as fast as Gunther told him to.

After warming up, Gunter let Eren catch his breath for a few minutes. Eren’s hair stuck to his forehead and sweat was running down his temples. He leaned forward on his knees and tried to calm his breathing. That was some harsh warm up. But Eren didn’t mind. On the contrary, he was more surprised that Gunther wouldn’t just watch him but was doing the same as him.

And more, Gunther’s breathing was a little short as well but not one drop of sweat was on his face. Gunther must be in top form and do this kind of training all the time. Eren had much more respect for him. At his basic training at the police all their instructors didn’t dare to do the exercises with them. They were happy they passed their entrance exam and wouldn’t ever do it again. Here it was different, they always had to be in top condition for their missions.

Eren stood up straight. That was enough break he allowed himself. Gunther was really satisfied with him. After changing their position, Eren had to do pull ups, coordination training by running through tires or slalom run around them.

After sprinting a few times against Gunther who was way faster than him he was done with his morning training. Eren laid down on his back stretching every limb away from him and breathed heavily.

Then he heard a small cheer and clapping from afar. He turned his head and saw Petra, Oluo and Eld standing on the sideline. Petra was smiling and clapping while Eld nodded to him in acknowledgement and Oluo was grinning.

“Tired already, Yaeger? That’s nothing!” he laughed earning him a kick from Petra in the butt.

“Don’t you dare, Oluo. You barely made it on the first day.” “Petra!”

Eren looked a bit confused to Gunther.

“This training is something like… an entrance exam.” Gunther admitted. “If you would have thrown up or give up your internship would be over by now. So”, he held out one hand, “congratulation, Eren.”

Eren took his hand and stood up. “Th-thanks. I, uh, I didn’t know. I thought, I just have to somehow make it through the first week.” Eren scratched his cheek.

Gunther let out a small laugh. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, you still have one hell of a week ahead of you and you have to survive. But, you know, many people who apply for this squad don’t make it to where you are. They need to have a break after break or they break down or whatever. They are automatically disqualified.”

Eren had to swallow. He was at the edge a few times, too, luckily, he didn’t let it get the better of him.

Together they headed to the other end of the courtyard where Eren saw through some windows to a dining hall. So, they _did_ have a cafeteria.

When they entered through a glass door Eren more or less unconsciously looked for Levi and was surprised to find him. His squad made their way to him and Eren followed a little bit behind them.

Levi gave them a quick nod and Eren could swear Levi looked relieved as they looked at each other.

“Good morning.” Eren tried not to sound as exhausted as he actually was.

They all picked up something to eat and headed back to their captain where they sat down and ate. Eren had to force himself not to gulp everything down. First, he ate his own lunch and then some more from the buffet. He drank almost a liter of water in one go earning Oluo and Petra to laugh at him.

“Be careful, you’re gonna throw up!” Oluo slapped Eren’s back as he coughed. “Slow down, slow down, boy.”

Eren swallowed down his last bit and sighed. He enjoyed this breakfast pretty much.

Unfortunately, Eren wasn’t able to have a decent talk with Levi over breakfast because Gunther wanted him to follow him back outside as soon as he was done. He drank one last glass of water and went ahead with Gunther.

After the hellish warm up Eren thought he would be through with the hardest part but, oh boy, was he wrong. They had two more breaks in which Eren could drink and eat but Eren didn’t dare to eat too much, afraid he would throw up after another round of circuit training. The light at the end of the tunnel was in sight when Gunther finally said, this was the last round.

Just barely making it to the finish line Eren collapsed on the grass and heaved in a few breaths. Gunther handed him his water bottle and Eren half drank half showered himself with it. Now he knew, what Levi and the other meant by hell on earth. And it was just the first day.

Carefully he tried to stand up. His legs felt wobbly and all of his strength was drained out of his body so Eren wasn’t sure if he would make it home. With the help of Gunther Eren made it at least back to the building and sat down on one of the banks next to the door.

“Are you alright?” Gunther looked a little worried.

“S-sure…” Eren tried to laugh but ended up coughing. “Ugh, no, really, just need to catch my breath…”, he leaned back his head and closed his eyes, “just a few minutes, I will be alright…”

“Haha, yeah, I see.” Gunther patted Erens shoulder. “I’ll let you rest for a bit and then you should head home and get a good, long sleep.” Eren just murmured his answer enjoying the cold evening breeze.

An ice cold feeling touched Erens cheek which startled him to wake up.

“Wh-Wha-“ Confused Eren looked around only to find Levi next to him holding a can of soda at him. It was already dark.

“Ugh, he actually did let me sleep…?” Eren took the can from Levi. “Thank you.”

Levi sat down next to Eren with a little distance wrinkling his nose. “I hope you plan to shower today or at least tomorrow morning.”

Eren blushed. Was he already smelling so bad? He sniffed at his collar and coughed. Yes, he smelled pretty bad.

“S-sorry, ugh…” he wished for the ground to open and to swallow him up right now.

Levi drank a can of soda himself and just sat silently next to him. Eren opened his can and sighed when the ice-cold lemon soda ran down his throat. That was just what he needed. Eren looked at his cellphone for the time. Already 10 p. m. Great.

“I told Gunther to let you sleep.” Levi emptied his can and threw it in the nearby trash bin. Slightly dumbfounded Eren did the same.

“Uhm, I don’t understand…?”

Levi looked at him. “Of course you don’t.” He sighed. “You need all the sleep you can get. I bet you would have wanted to stay and do some work with the others when Gunther had woken you up.” Levi stood up. “I was about to lock the door. You can go home and sleep some more.”

Eren nodded. “Uhm, yeah, thanks.” He stood up as well all wobbly and gritted his teeth. “Ugh…”

Levi didn’t slow down and Eren had to follow him inside as fast as he could without looking too goofy the way he walked.

Together they left the building on the other side and Levi locked the door.

“You alright?”

“S-sure, never been better.” Eren made another try on faking a laugh earning him an annoyed glance of Levi.

“Ah… Sorry, yeah, no, my legs don’t feel too good, but I’ll manage, don’t worry, Cap-“, he cleared his throat. Something inside him still refused to call his boss so casually by his first name.

Without any other word, Levi started walking in the direction of Eren's apartment.

“Ah, you- you don’t have to!” Eren stumbled behind Levi catching up to him. This was too embarrassing. At least Levi slowed down and matched Erens pace.

Eren wanted to enjoy this walk as much as he did yesterday but this time it felt more like pity to him than a nice gesture. Now he was concentrating on walking in a straight line instead of watching Levi from the corner of his eye.

When they turned on the crossroad Eren should have known this was coming but he was too occupied by thinking how to walk when he walked right into the same pothole as yesterday. This time he couldn’t catch his balance so easily and was just about to kiss the ground with his face when Levi grabbed his arm. Seemingly without any strength Levi had caught him and helped him up again.

“Th-thanks, huh.” Eren blinked a little shocked. Well, this internship was almost more ruined than his face.

Levi nodded letting go of Eren reluctantly. “Be more careful, Eren.”

“H-hm.” Eren noticed that Levi walked a little bit closer now. Just to be sure this wouldn’t happen again Eren slowed down more.

“H-how was work?” Small talk wasn’t one of his fortitudes but Levi answered him anyway.

“The usual. We are about to take on another case and there are a lot of preparations.”

Eren nodded. “A new case, huh? Will- May I- uhm, Am I allowed to participate?” His eyes sparkled. Levi looked unimpressed.

“Ask me again when you can walk properly after this week again.”

Eren sighed defeated. True enough, he wouldn’t be able to catch anybody with legs like these. Even though they walked pretty slow they reached Erens apartment rather fast.

“Oh.” It was just a whisper but Levi noticed Eren's slip up.

“’Oh’ what?”

Eren startled. “Uhm, oh, uh, nothing.” Was Levi walking that close the whole time? Or did he just stop that close? Eren swallowed. Oh what, indeed.

Levi let him of the hook. “Take some good rest. See you tomorrow, Eren.”

“Ah, you too, and until tomorrow, L-Levi!” Eren managed a shabby salute.

The rest of the week proceeded almost the same. All four of Levis squad took turns who trained Eren and every day he had to do a somewhat different routine but he was exhausted to death at night all the same. His body was sore from all the training and every muscle ached. But it kind of felt nice. Eren had the feeling this training made him more fit than ever and he caught himself looking in the mirror more often.

He walked home with Levi a few times again but he still didn’t manage to have a proper conversation with him just awkward silence or small talk. He wanted to have a nice talk like the first time they met. Maybe they had to get drunk again?


	4. Beginning of the first Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with an old friend, a little more police training and who would have guessed some fluff :D

After six days, he finally had a day off. Or rather, he was ordered to not come to the station. Petra told him to sleep in, have a big breakfast until he was stuffed and then just give his body a rest. Eren wasn’t all that happy about it. He now had to skip a day when the others were working and they had to call upon Levi to order him not come.

When he woke up on Sunday after the sun had already risen he didn’t regret it anymore. His body ached and it felt so good to be able to stay in bed.

He was laying down for another hour just relaxing until he was awake enough to stay up. His breakfast was almost too much for one person but he gulped it all down while sitting by the open window to get some chilly air inside.

After breakfast, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He showered, got dressed and then left his apartment. A little after-dinner walk would probably be the best. He went to a nearby park and walked around the pond which was in the middle of the park. There were ducks quaking around, dogs running to fetch balls and just a lot of people enjoying the warm summer day. Eren laid down on the grass to sunbath a little bit.

“What the fuck?! Eren?”

Startled Eren jumped up. He looked around and saw Jean on the small path leading around the park.

“Jean?!” Eren was at least as surprised as Jean to see the other one here. Wasn’t Jean doing his own internship?

“What are you doing here? On vacation, huh?” Jean had a smug smile which pissed Eren off.

“I earned it, so shut up. What are you doing here anyway? Didn’t get a place for an internship?” Now it was Eren who smiled down on the other.

Jean squinched up his face. “Shut up! I have business here!”

“Huh, business is what you called it…”

If they weren’t in public they would be at each throat by now. Jean groaned.

“Okay, listen. I don’t have time for that. I actually really do have business to take care of. So, do whatever you want.” Jean turned around. Eren, nothing better to do, jumped up and followed him. “What business were you talking about then?”

“Ugh, seriously? Why do you wanna know?” Jean shoved his hands into his pockets and walked a little bit faster.

“You said to do whatever I want. And I don’t know what to do on my day off. Don’t know the place or any people. Except you. So, tell me.”

Eren and Jean didn’t get along in uni or wherever they are and they more than once beat the shit out of each other but at the same time they kind of knew they had each other’s back. They always could vent their anger at each other. But neither would admit that.

Jean sighed. “Whatever. I rejected my internship in Tokyo. Wanna do it here.”

Eren gasped. “You got a place in Tokyo? Like Mikasa? And you refused it? What the fuck, man?”

“You ask way too many questions, Eren. Chill, I thought about it.” Jean didn’t look Eren in the eyes and so he knew something was up but he had the decency to not pray any further. A second later he thought about what Jean said.

“W-wait a second. You want to do your internship here? In this police station?”

Jean stopped and looked at Eren in disbelief. “No. You don’t mean…”

They both gulped. So, if Jean want to do his internship at the very same station as Eren, they would be partners? They both gagged. That can’t be possible. But! Jean will just be at the police station and not the special corps. Okay, he could live with that.

They silently walked side by side until they reached the station. Eren knew he was going against direct orders but he was just too curious. And technically he didn’t, he was just accompanying a friend.

Jean entered the building and introduced himself at the front desk. “Good day, sir. My name is Jean Kirschtein, I want to talk to Captain Levi.”

‘Wait, what?’ Eren froze. Why does Jean know about Levi?

The receptionist first looked at Jean and then at Eren giving him a knowingly look that he wasn’t supposed to be here. Eren gulped. That won’t end well.

The guy nodded and told Jean to wait while he asked if Levi was available.

Jean let out is hold in breath. “That is nerve wrecking. Levi is the boss, okay? You probably never saw him he doesn’t waste his time with small fries like you. But he is in authority for everything here. So, I have to convince him to be able to join them.”

“Y-you don’t say…” Eren laughed nervously. Oh boy, that _is_ nerve wrecking.

The door opened and the receptionist nodded them in. “He is waiting.”

They both followed the receptionist to Levis office where he made a short knock on the door to let Levi know they were here and Jean entered.

“Good afternoon, sir. My name is Jean Kirschtein.” Jean saluted and Eren did the same breaking out in cold sweat already. Levi looked up and his eyes just shortly met Erens eyes who knew he was in trouble but Levi didn’t say anything yet and looked back at Jean.

“Commander Erwin told me beforehand you would come. What do you want?” Levi leaned back in his seat. Both Eren and Jean stood at ease. Jean looked a little unsure between Eren and Levi back and forth.

“Sir, I, uh, I don’t know if he should be present. I, he shouldn’t know, I guess?”

Levi just waved aside. “Go on.”

“Sir! I was admitted for an internship at the police headquarters in Tokyo but due to circumstances I decided to refuse that place to ask for an internship at the special corps instead.” Eren knew it. Jean wanted to have the same internship he had. Levi took his time to think watching Jean carefully. After some time, he turned to Eren.

“You know him?”

“Y-yes. We, uh, we are at the same uni and we completed our basic police training together.”

Levi nodded. He pondered for a while and the air seemed to get thicker and thicker. Jean swallowed hard.

“What do you say? Would he make it?”

Eren blinked. He wasn’t sure why Levi would ask of his opinion. Nevertheless, he thought back to last week, all the hellish training that would bring him to his physical limit. And even though the least he wanted was Jean to be here the thought of throwing him under the bus never crossed his mind.

“Yes. We both graduate as one of the ten best participants at the police training and at uni he always scores with one of the best results in exams and papers.” Eren answered truthfully feeling an unbelieving stare from his side.

“I, uhm…” Eren still wasn’t sure about one thing but didn’t know if he should voice his concerns and looked at Levi. He still looked right at him and Eren knew he wouldn’t even dare to keep silent.

“I have one question myself, though.”

Levi gave him an approving nod. “And that would be?”

Eren looked at Jean. “Why? I mean, you always, like, seriously always wanted to go to Tokyo to the police station and, you know, having a peaceful life?” Eren didn’t approve of Jean choice especially because it was so superficial. Jean was good, really good and he wanted to waste his potential at Tokyo?

“You know what these special corps are about? I mean, you really want to come here and put your life on the line?”

“What do you know?!” Jeans voice echoed in Levis small office. Eren was surprised to see Jean this serious and emotional. They did fight a lot but it was never too personal or too serious.

“What do you…” Jean sighed and realized where he was. Shocked he looked at Levi.

“I- I am so sorry, sir!”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t mind. I want someone honest so I agree with Eren's question. You don’t strike me as someone who wants to throw his life away.”

Jean clenched his fists. “I… ha, I did want to go Tokyo. When I got my approval, I was more than happy, but…” Eren saw how Jean gritted his teeth.

“You remember Marco?” Eren nodded.

“He had his internship while the semester was ongoing. We didn’t text much but when he didn’t answer for a week, I don’t know, I had some uneasy feeling and I called his parents. He’s dead.”

Eren looked at Jean. What? Marco? Dead?

“Wh-what? Are you…” He didn’t have to ask. As if Jean was joking about something like this. Eren didn’t knew Marco that well but he knew Marco was good as well. He was quiet but honest and just wanted a peaceful life like Jean. He didn’t even recognize he wasn’t at uni.

“He was stabbed on his way home after work. No one knows by whom or when exactly. He just died alone in a back alley.” Jean looked so frustrated but got his courage back and looked at Levi again.

“That is why I want to join the special corps. I still,” Jean thought about it for a second, “I still want to be in Tokyo and want a peaceful life but Marco made me think about it more seriously. He, he always talked about being there for the people and even though he, too, wanted a life in the capital he was always thinking about others.” Jean saluted to Levi. “Not only to honor my friend's feelings but also after he moved me with his actions I want to contribute to the cause of giving people the peaceful life they wish for.”

Eren was, for the first time, impressed by him. He didn’t know Jean could be this serious about something. Levi on the other hand wasn’t sure what to do. He already allowed one student into his force with taking his life possible at risk. Could he afford another one? He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So, Jean, I appreciate all your enthusiasm and so on but I am not sure you know what it means to be here. I am not sure Eren knows as well. But, we are in need of people, so you can give it a try.” He foraged in his desk and handed Jean a few sheets of paper.

“Thank you, sir! You won’t regret it.”

“I hope _you_ won’t regret it. This is a contract. Read it carefully and sign every page so we know you actually read everything. Please be sure of what you are doing.” Jean sat down in front of Levis desk and started reading. Eren was about to leave and maybe sneak a peek at the others when Levi called his name in an icy voice.

“Eren. What are you doing here?”

Eren turned back again and scratched the back of his head. “Uh, well, you know, I met Jean and one thing led to the other and, uhm, yeah, here I am.”

“Do you understand the meaning of an “order”?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Eren knew he was in trouble but before he could answer Jean finished signing the last page and handed it back to Levi.

“Good. Alright, Jean you will come in tomorrow at 5 a. m. sharp and, Eren, how about you join him?”

Eren turned pale. “B-but…”

“Huh? Do you want to say something?” Levi already had a scary face but it was on a whole other level when he actually was angry.

“No, sir, not at all.”

“Well, good then. You both are dismissed.”

They both saluted and left Levis office. After the door closed, Eren let out the breath he held in the whole time.

“Oh god… another day of… _it_?” He felt like crying. He was so happy it was finally over but now again? On the positive side, he would get a bit more training that wasn’t all too bad.

“Eren.”

Eren turned around to Jean. “Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You knew Captain Levi? Why of all people are you in the special corps? What the fuck, man?” Jean tried to be as quiet as possible but his face was an angry grimace.

“Ugh, okay, yeah, come outside.”

They both hurried back outside the building and started to walk back to the park. Eren made sure that no one was nearby to accidentally listen to them.

“Okay, I didn’t hide anything, okay? It was pure coincident! They needed some men power and I needed an internship and I just got their invitation just in time for the semester break. I didn’t even know they were special corps until I came here.”

Jean just shook his head. “That can’t be true… Now, I have to work with you.” He sighed. “Well, I could have had it worse.”

For a while they were silent walking in the afternoon sun and eventually they came back to the park where fewer people than before made their last rounds.

“Well, I think, I should go home. Tell my parents that I’ll have to work after all.” Jean shrugged.

Eren nodded. “Sure. Ah, and, just a little tip, don’t eat anything for breakfast you won’t keep it in for too long tomorrow.”

Jean just had a question mark on his face but Eren didn’t want to be too nice to him and maybe, just a little, wanted to see Jeans worn out face about to puke.

“Well, see you tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, see ya.”

 --

Eren woke up the second his alarm rang at 4 a. m. His body got surprisingly fast used to this routine but Eren still would have liked to sleep an hour more. He showered, got dressed and went out to jog to his station.

In front of the police building he met Petra.

“Huh? Eren? What are you doing here?”

Eren sighed. “Ugh, the Captain didn’t tell you? I have to do the training together with the new one, today.”

“Okay… But why? That sounds a little suspicious…” Petra came a little closer. “What did you do, huh?” she smirked.

Eren looked away sulking. “I came to the station yesterday.”

“Wha-“ Petra laughed until her eyes teared. “What, Eren? After we went through all the trouble that you _don’t_ come? After Captain Levi personally ordered you not to? Ha”, Petra chuckled, “this is what you deserve, Eren, never go against orders from captain.”

Eren groaned. “Yes, yes, I know, I didn’t want to it’s just that-“ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, hence, Jean arrived at the station.

“Good morning, ma’am.” he greeted her. “I’m Jean Kirschtein.”

Petra nodded. “Nice to meet you, I’m Petra.” Without any further delay, they went to the inner courtyard.

“Alright, Jean, since you didn’t have a tour and no one told you how things are handled, I just gonna brief you.” Petra explained Jean the same procedure he had to endure and which was just as short.

They started to warm up at which Eren was fairly good after just one week. Now and then he watched Jean who had a red face and his breath was stagnating.

“Oi, Jean, you alright?” Eren grinned but he had to push himself to not look too out of breath himself. Jean didn’t even look up and just tried not to black out.

After an hour, he just fell on his knees and tried to gasped for air. Petra wiped the two drips of sweat from her forehead.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad. I haven't had any workout on the weekend so that was a little hard.” she laughed. Eren and Jean just looked at her expressionless (except Jean was still trying not to pass out of not enough air).

They just wanted to start again when Petra looked up and nodded to Eren.

“Captain’s calling you.” Eren followed Petras gaze and saw Levi standing at the door giving him to understand to come back inside. Eren swallowed. Wasn’t this all of his punishment? He went inside in Levis office where he didn’t dare to sit down so instead he just stood at ease.

“Y-yes?”

Levi sat down on his chair giving Eren a short, puzzled look.

“You can sit down, Eren. Your legs look like they give out any moment.”

“Not a chance! I got used to this kind of training already!” Still, after waiting a few seconds and staring at each other, Eren sat down. “What is it, Levi?”

“I was thinking…” Levi answered vaguely. He held a piece of paper up. “You know, our specialty is to infiltrate and to destroy gangs from within. The past two months we observed someone and are about to send someone in to get him busted.”

Eren listened carefully and was getting excited. “A-and? Am I part of this operation?”

Levi looked slightly annoyed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Eren. Like you could do anything in this case. But,” he sighed, “I was thinking about letting you come along. Just that.”

Erens feet were bouncing on the ground. “Yes! I mean, yes, sir, gladly.”

Levi didn’t know if he liked Eren enthusiasm concerning his ability to stay cool and not jump into action.

“Listen, Eren, you will stay by my side by all means all the time. If you can’t do that I am going to kick you out right that second.”

“Sir, I won’t disappoint you! I will do exactly as you tell me so I won’t jeopardize this operation!” Honesty shined in his eyes and it put Levi a little at ease.

“Good.” He gave Eren the sheet he was holding on to. “As I said, we watched someone. He is a leader maybe _the_ leader of a pedophilia ring and was already charged with it but it was dropped because there was no proof to be found.”

As soon as Eren heard the word “pedophilia” all of his insides were revolting. How do people like this still exist? Why?

“We finally made contact with him”, Levi continued, “we are going to introduce someone to him as a new “client” interested in his “goods”.”

Eren nodded. “How will the plan be played?”

“I am going to be the “client” and you can be next to Eld my bodyguard. There is nothing wrong with that. I play someone rich who is bored and wants some “excitement”.” Eren saw that just saying these kinds of thing were disgusting to Levi. He didn’t show it on his face which was still as angrily rested as ever but his voice went a little bit lower.

“We want to see and record as much as possible. We have to make him talk and show us the children. When we have all that we are going to intervene and arrest him.”

The photo on the paper Eren looked at was grinning at him. “We’re gonna wipe that smudge grin from your fucking face, you’ll see.” Eren growled.

“Thank you, Levi, for letting me in.” Eren earnestly looked Levi in the eyes. “That’s why I am here. Thank you. I will not disappoint you.”

Levi couldn’t help but smile. That’s the attitude he needed. “Alright, Eren. We will start with your training today. You will get training with guns so when the worst of the worst is going to happen you need to at least defend yourself properly. Eld is going to teach you how to act and what your overall role will be.”

Eren nodded. “Certainly, Levi. Who is going to show me how to use a gun?”

“Me.” Levi put the sheets of paper back in one of the drawers of his desk. “We will start your training after lunch since I have some meetings in the next couple of hours. I’m going to fetch you from the cafeteria.”

After their conversation, Eren returned to Petra’s training where Jean was crawling on all his fours under a fishing net in the mud. Eren could get used to this sight.

“I see you laughing, Eren!” yelled Jean through his gritted teeth. “Just come here and you won’t be laughing for long!”

“Jean, you should save your breath. As far as I can see you need it.” He started to laugh but his eyes met Petra’s who signaled him to get ready for his part.

Together they crawled through the mud and had to race each other. All Eren could think of was that he now had to face Levi in this state since he didn’t have clothes to change into. At the same time, he was excited because he was about to have the whole afternoon with Levi alone. He probably wouldn’t mind that his clothes got this dirty.

 --

When it was finally time for lunch Eren decided that he wouldn’t mind going straight to Levis office since his hunger was all forgotten anyway. Despite the burning pain in his legs he walked a little faster than usual, exciting for his shooting training. He made at least sure to wipe his shoes on the doormat before entering the building and walking to Levis office where he knocked twice before entering after hearing a permission.

“Sir.” Eren saluted. “Training is over and I have time for shooting practice.” Erens face was gleaming but his smile slowly froze when he saw Levis look at him. His hand lowered from his forehead.

“I-is everything alright?”

“What the hell…” Levis face had the darkest expression Eren had ever seen on this man’s face. “Go change, you pig.” growled Levi.

What? What did Levi just call him?

“Uhm, what?” Eren didn’t have to look twice to see that his question wasn’t the right thing to say. “Uh, yes, sir, uh, right away.”

Eren gulped and left the office before Levi could actually kick him out. Still confused, he made his way out of the building. Since he didn’t have any clothes to change into he had to walk all the way back home before practice. He groaned.

“You actually went into _his_ office looking like _this_?” Eren looked up and saw Oluo leaning at the wall.

“What…? What was the meaning of this?”

All the other one did was let out a loud laugh and went away shaking his head. “He really is stupid.”

Eren still flabbergasted had to jog home to shower and change back into his uniform. Hopefully he would never disappoint Levi that much again. He sighed.

He met Levi in the basement where they had a shooting range. Levi had his headphones on and shot 6 rounds in a row. Eren didn’t dare to say something to break his concentration but actually he was just captivated by the look on Levi’s face.

“Sir.” Eren finally saluted when Levi was done and the target drove back to him. Levi gave him an almost glaring look but when he saw that Eren was way cleaner than ever he relaxed. “At ease, Eren.” Eren let out his breath in relief and walked next to Levi where he saw the target up close. Six perfect aims. Eren gulped.

“You are amazing!” he blurted out.

Levi on the other hand just threw the paper away not giving it a second look.

“Now it’s your turn.” Levi handed him a pair of headphones and a gun that were both laying in the next booth. After Eren hung his headphones around his neck while Levi explained to him the basics of the gun.

“This is a training gun, modeled after our own ones and it has live ammunition. So, please, be careful. For both of our sake. You probably know how a gun basically works, so, here is the safety switch. You first have to unlock it, aim and then shoot. Not automatic.”

Eren nodded and put his headphones on. Learning by doing that’s the way he always learnt best. He took the weapon off Levi’s hands and took a short look at it. He unlocked the safety switch and aimed and the target. He took his first shot.

The recoil was heavier than he expected and his arm swung up above his head. Surprised by the tingling feeling in his hand he put the gun down and shook his hand.

“Ouch! What..?!” He rubbed his shoulder.

Levi who stood leaning at the wall behind him walked up to him again and pressed the button for the target to come up again. Eren didn’t even hit the target.

Levi sighed. “You okay?”

Eren looked at the paper in disbelief. “I… How…?” Eren was rather confident that he would be able to at least hit the target but this? This was embarrassing. He couldn’t even look Levi in the eyes.

“I… I try again.”

He put his headphones back again and this time took his time to aim, even supported his right arm with his left hand. When he shot he expected the recoil and his arm just snapped up a bit. The target came up after he pushed the button. There was a hole far in the corner. Still far away from the target itself but at least on the paper. Eren didn’t feel any better.

Levi didn’t need a second look on Erens face. The frustration was showing. He tipped Eren on the shoulder pointing to his headphones. Reluctantly Eren pushed them back.

“I- I am sorry. I don’t know…”

“Eren. That was your first time. I know you are no genius. Relax.”

Appalled Eren finally looked at Levi again. “What?” He gulped. Well, Levi was right, there was no denying that so he felt the heat rising to his head.

“Look.” Levi adjusted Erens arm into the right position. “Hold it with both your hands.” Eren swallowed hard. He tried to ignore Levi’s hands on his arms and stared at the target in front of him. “Try to breathe as relaxed as possible and when you feel it pull the trigger when you exhale.”

Levi’s voice was more like a whisper and it may or may not helped Eren relax, he didn’t know either. He focused on the black point about 50 meters away from him. With every second he saw the target more clearly and then he saw it. He exhaled and shot. His hands still jerked up but it didn’t hurt as much as before. His ears were ringing since he forgot to put up his headphones again but he didn’t bother.

Levi pushed the button for the target and both of them were tense when it arrived. There was a hole in the second to last ring from the outer rings. Eren could breathe again.

“Levi…!” He smiled full of excitement and Levi nodded approving. “There you go.” With that Eren earned one of Levi’s rare smiles. That was more than enough for a reward, he just hoped Levi didn’t notice his dumb happiness over this.

Levi supervised another half an hour of Eren’s shooting training when an officer came in, announcing a phone call for Levi. Eren tried to hide his disappointment since there weren’t many opportunities for him to be alone with Levi and 30 minutes seemed to just fly by. Since he wasn’t allowed to be unsupervised in the shooting range he had to go back up with Levi.

“Thank you, Levi, for teaching me.” Eren saluted when they were back in his office. Levi just waved it aside. “No need.”

Eren couldn’t talk to him more because the call was already transferred to Levi’s phone and with a growl Levi picked up. “Corporal Levi Ackermann.”

He gave Eren one last nod and Eren left the room. He didn’t realized how tense he was until now and decided to have a short break. He needed some cold water and something to eat anyway.

After he refreshed himself in the restroom he walked up to the cafeteria where he found Jean and Petra. Jean’s face was still read and sweat was on his forehead but it looked like he didn’t have any problem breathing anymore.

Before he sat down in front of them he grabbed as much food as possible from the lunch buffet. He didn’t have any breakfast except for a banana which is was way too less. It was already afternoon and he was starving.

“Still alive?” he grinned at Jean. For now, he just tried to forget about Levi and his hands and his deep voice.

Jean growled at him. “I probably look more alive than you on your first day, shithead.”

“Well, that’s true.” Petra laughed.

“Wha- Petra! I thought we were friends?!”

Petra just kept giggling and eating. “So, Eren, are you going to join us for some more training?”

Eren let his head hung low. “Yes, ma’am.” He took a bite of his sandwich. “Captain has something to do so I can’t stay in the basement.”

“Hm.” Petra folded her arms. “How about, you go to Eld for the afternoon. I want to Jean a bit more to suffer so I don’t actually need you. And your punishment is over, anyway.” she winked. Jean groaned into his food. As if he didn’t suffer enough already.

Eren sighed relieved. “If that is alright with Eld, sure.”

Petra pointed to the office in which Eren met the squad the first time. “You will find him in there, most of the time he has paper work to do, so I think he would welcome some change of pace.”

Eren took some time to eat and drink and to replenished himself, Petra and Jean were long back in the courtyard again, when Eren went over to the offices.

Eld was sitting at his desk, a few stacks of folders on each side of it, when Eren entered the room. Eld looked up and nodded at him.

Eren saluted him and came over to him. “Sir.” He greeted him. “I expect Captain Levi already told you about me accompanying you on your mission?”

His superior nodded smiling. “Yes, I am aware. What can I do for you?”

“Well”, Eren scratched his head, “I don’t have any more … work out for today and Petra suggested asking you if you have time for me working on my disguise.”

Eld let his files fall down on his desk. “Oh, thank god, yes, I do.”

He guided Eren over the courtyard through the cafeteria to the other complex of the police station. “We have some extra rooms for wigs, make-up, disguises, costumes… That sort of thing.” he explained. “I think we should have a suit in your size but maybe we need to make it fit for you. You know, in that milieu even the bodyguards wear tailor-made suits.”

Eren nodded eagerly and was getting more nervous with every step. They reached a short floor in which Eld entered through the second door. Inside Eren saw a few rows of suits in different colors and fabrics hanging on clothes rails.

“What have we here…” Eld walked along a row of black suits looking all the same to Eren but not to Eld seemingly. It didn’t take long when Eld grabbed one of them and hold a suit in front of Eren. “Yes, I think, that would be alright.” Eren took it and felt the fabric that was so smooth Eren thought he carried silk or something.

It took him some while to properly change his clothes. He never wore an actual three-piece suit. The shirt alone felt as if it cost more than his entire belongings. The vest wasn’t just black but onyx as Eld told him. He saw no difference. The buttons were silver and polished to perfection that Eren could almost see his reflection in it. The vest had a light step seam and had a deep v-neckline with three bottoms.

“With that, it is easier to conceal our holsters.” Eld helped Eren to pluck everything the right way. Eren changed into the black pants and jacket and felt immediately more fancy.

Eld walked around him and nodded. "The basic looks good. But your shoulders are a little bit too small and your arms too short. If you work out the next few weeks, we don’t have to fit your pants, at least.”

Eren did not see what Eld saw but he trusted him. “That will be no problem. My legs will be toned as fuck…. As hell…. They will fit.” he cleared his throat but luckily Eld just laughed. “Perfect. Now”, he pushed Eren to a corner with mirrors, “here we will train you entire appearance. You can see how you look when you change your mimic and gestures. Keep in mind, you’ll have to fake it throughout the entire act. And if your face just slips for a second that could mean death.”

Eren gulped. “Understood.”

Eld proceeded to show Eren their basic posture and how he had to follow Levi when they are walking and how he had to examine his surroundings because he still was an officer in the first place. Eren had to admit that acting was a lot more exhausting than he thought. And without him noticing the time flew by and it was 8 p.m. already.

He stretched after changing back. “Woah…” Eld grinned. “Felt good?” “Hell yeah!” Eld nodded. “I know how you feel. Probably the only time we are able to wear stuff like that… Well, I’m gonna send in your suit to fit you a little better, won’t take too long. But we should train on your acting a bit more. You, well, you need training.”

Eren knew just too good what Eld meant. Eren was by no means a prodigy but he compensated this with his ambition.

After Petra told Eren that Jean already left for home he said goodbye to the other members of the squad. He decided to go to Levis office as well, but when he knocked no one answered and the door was locked. ‘Huh? Did he leave already?’ Trying not to feel too disappointed Eren left.

When Eren arrived home, and wanted to eat something for dinner he just found empty cupboards. He forgot that he had a big breakfast and ate up everything he had yesterday. He was lucky his apartment was filled with food when he arrived so now he had to buy groceries.

Groaning Eren picked up his bag and his wallet and searched the internet for a nearby store. Luckily it wasn’t that far away. It was already dark outside and Eren actually enjoyed his little walk when no one was around. The store didn't have a lot of costumers and Eren strolled through the aisles while thinking about what to buy. He decided just to buy the most necessary food and to make a proper shopping list tomorrow, until then he could decide on what to eat the next week.

When he just pondered which meat to buy, was he going for the low fat or the less expensive fatty filets, someone called his name. Eren blinked and turned around facing captain Levi.

“Ah, Levi, good evening!” Erens face lit up right away which was plain visible for Levi to see and raised a smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t spare more time for your shooting training.”

Eren shook his head. “Not at all, I’m happy you actually took up some time yourself and helped me. I trained with Eld afterwards!”

“So I heard.” Levi examined the meat in the freezer. “How did it go?” Eren cleared his throat and stumbled over his words. “P-pretty well I think. I, uhm, well, Eld said I need a little more training, but I wasn’t that bad.”

“Huh.”

Eren tried to identify Levis expression through the corner of his eye but to no avail. Levi looked just stoically at the food in front of him.

“So, uhm, how was your day?” Eren put the first package of meat in his basket to look more decisive. Levi took a package as well and together they walked the aisle along.

“The usual, I guess. A few more meetings than necessary.” Levi drove his fingers over the edge of the chest freezers while walking. Eren tried to be not too excessively conscious over these fingers he still found too endearing.

“How was your first week so far?”

“Huh?”

Levi looked at him with an expression Eren couldn’t place. “Your first week. How was it?”

“Oh!” Erens face flushed. “Pretty… exhausting.” he admitted. “Well, I actually liked it and it was a good workout but I can’t deny I was at my limits quite often.”

Levi nodded. “That was the plan.” He stopped at the boards with tea and coffee.

“B-but I fought through and now, that workout is not as bad as before!” Eren squatted down and looked at the different types of coffee. He wasn’t the type to drink tea and the only coffee experience he had was the crappy uni coffee that at least did its job to keep him awake.

“You drink coffee?”

Eren looked up. “Uhm, not really. At uni sometimes but not at home. Do you have any recommendations?”

“I’m not much of a fan of coffee, either.” “Not?” Eren blinked. “I thought you drink coffee all the time?”

Levi pointed at the packages to their left. “Tea. I like black tea.”

For a moment Eren was kind of dumbstrucked. Tea was something he couldn’t put in relation to Levi but after some time of thinking it fit Levi actually pretty good. “Huh.”

Eren stood up again and took the same black tea Levi took. “Well, then I have to follow your recommendation.” he grinned.

“Do as you wish.” Levi murmured but Eren could make out a hint of satisfaction in his face.

While they were walking through the store Eren realized, quite late but still, that whenever they saw someone, Levi was greeted with some kind of respect. Even the elderly people bowed to him, which made Eren remember that Levi was still the chief of police in the city and he just casually bought groceries with him. This must be his lucky day.

Unfortunately, Levi had the same plan to just buy a few things so they ended up at the cashier pretty fast but Eren didn’t mind, he was happy he could see Levi once again today. He packed his shopping goods in his backpack and threw it over his shoulder when they went out. Fresh air filled their lungs.

Eren turned to Levi who held out a popsicle to him. “Th-thanks.” “Good work today.” Eren flushed just slightly. Sharing a popsicle was kind of nostalgic and, furthermore, with Levi, he just couldn’t think straight.

“Do you live somewhere near, too, Levi?” Eren sucked on his popsicle and tried to concentrate on his shoes so Levi wouldn’t see how flustered he was.

“Kinda. About 20 minutes from here. But it’s nice to walk that way in the evening.”

“Wasn’t it too much trouble walking me home last week, then?” Eren gritted his teeth. Causing trouble, even more trouble than already, was something he just couldn’t like.

“It’s the opposite.”

Eren looked up and faced Levi straight on. There was a hint of gentleness in Levis eyes Eren couldn’t pinpoint but it made him feel so much at ease that he didn’t care that his face heated up when he grinned at Levi.

“Well, then… Would you mind the trouble of bringing me home, again?” Eren blurred out filled with sudden confidence.

“With pleasure.”

Erens heart stuttered in his chest and he felt a little bit dizzy but in such a good way. They walked close to each other through the streets silently, occasionally touching their hands.

The way was shorter than from the station and they reached Eren's apartment in no time.

“So, uhm, thanks again for walking me home.” Eren scratched the back of his head. This wasn’t getting any less awkward no matter that Levi walked him home a few times already.

“No problem at all.” Levi just finished his popsicle.

“Ah, yeah, and thanks for that, too.” Eren held up his stick from his popsicle.

Levi shook his head. “You’re welcome.”

“It.. It was my favorite. The taste. I like the taste of apples. Apples in general. So, uh, thanks for that.” Erens fingers twitched around his stick and he didn’t know where to look. He hated that he sometimes just rambled on. With another swallow, he dared to look at Levi again.

He was looking at him unfazed. Eren just couldn’t put it into words, Levi took him serious no matter how stupid he would act and it calmed in down in such a good way. When he looked down at Levi he realized how close they were standing.

A few seconds went by. Levi raised his hand and was just about to touch Erens face when he stopped.

“Have a good night, Eren. See you, tomorrow.” Levi nodded to him one last time, turned around and went home a little faster than usual.

Eren noticed he held his breath until now. “G-good night!” he called out to him a little late but Levi lifted his hand to signal he heard it. Eren had to stand right there another minute and process what just happened. What did happen? Was Levi about to touch him? Why? Eren couldn’t make sense out of it. Slowly he walked up the staircase to his apartment to put down his groceries. He felt so drunk without drinking a drop of alcohol.


	5. Rolling in the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major plot thickening ??? Well, I don't know, but at least finally some police work starting and does Eren finally realize what the fuck is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic!! If you are interested in more information you can follow me on twitter [twitter.com/zacksywrites] and if you want to, you can buy me a coffee on [ko-fi.com/zacksy]!

Eren woke up the next day, his head still a mess and everything felt warm and fuzzy. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and rubbed his face. His whole body tingled with excitement when he thought back to yesterday. How can this man make him feel so uncontrollable? Eren didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing and he kind of wanted to talk to someone about that but at the same time he just wanted to ignore it and enjoy it as long as he could.

He stood up and after his morning routine of showering, having a small breakfast and changing into his uniform, he made his way back to work. At the crossroad to his apartment he almost walked into Jean who were slouching through the streets.

“Woah! You look… terrible.” Eren didn’t even try to hide his malicious joy. Very much to Jean’s resentment.

“Your face wasn’t the first I wanted to see in the morning… I have enough nightmares.”

“Aww, c’mon, that hurt my feelings.”

Muttering under his breath Jean walked with some distance to Eren who in turn grinned. At the station, they were greeted by Gunther who would be Jean’s instructor today. Eren was send to the office of the other members of the squad where Eld was already waiting for him.

“G’morning. Ready for some more disguising?”

Eren saluted his superior. “Good morning. Or course!”

Together they went down to the basement and Eren changed into the black suit again. This time it was another suit since his suit was at a dressmaker’s shop to be tailored for him.

“Alright, boy, I want to see if you can put the things I taught you yesterday to use.” Eld leaned onto the wall with his arms crossed. Eren swallowed. He didn’t practice anything but tried to remember as best as he could all the gestures and mimics from yesterday.

Of course Eld wasn’t happy with the result and had make Eren every move again. He put him in different scenarios so Eren could act accordingly and after a few hours Eld was a little bit satisfied at last so Eren was allowed a short break.

Since they wanted to do some more acting training after lunch Eren kept the suit on, maybe he could surprise Levi with it. In the cafeteria, he passed Jean who was on his way back to the hellish physical training for which Eren patted the other’s back. Even if he enjoyed seeing Jean that exhausted and thought that he deserved it he still could relate to him.

So he just took some sandwiches, onigiris and bread with him and decided to ask Levi to eat lunch with him. For a second, Eren thought, it was strange that Levi and he had kind of an odd boss – employee relationship but he didn’t care. If someone had a problem with it they should say it.

With his free hand Eren knocked on Levi’s door but he received no answer. ‘Hm?’ Eren knocked again, but still no answer. A little lost Eren walked over to the other office and asked Eld where Levi could be.

“Captain? Ah, he won’t be in for a few days, some case meetings in Tokyo.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks!”

Eren sat down on his desk he got in his first week. Levi won’t be here the next few days? Why didn’t he say something? Pouting Eren chewed on his lunch. Well, Levi hadn’t any obligation to tell him something but they saw each other yesterday evening. Wouldn’t have been too hard to just tell him.

Eren stopped chewing. Maybe, well, probably, Eren was the only one who thought they had some kind of relationship other than work related. Levi was just nice to him because he was new and knew nothing about this place and this work. Upon this realization Eren lost his appetite. His lunch was eaten halfheartedly. ‘Nothing to fret about. What did you expect? That you become friends with one of most important people of the Japanese police force? Yeah, sure.’

He threw away the wrapping paper and told Eld he was going down ahead. On his way, he thought about why this thought would upset him so much. On the back of his head he already knew the answer like this morning. He actually knew what was going on but he wouldn’t dare to acknowledge that thought or feeling; who would know what that would do to him.

In the dressing room, he looked in the mirror examining his attire. The suit wasn’t as fitting as the other one but just slightly and Eren was surprised he actually could spot the difference. The training might work a little bit.

When Eld entered a few minutes later Eren looked at him all excited.

“You know, I have an idea. I don’t know if that is possible but I think it would help me. How about I act as my alias for the next few days all the time while I’m here?”

Eld was slightly taken by surprise by this suggestion but thought about it for a few seconds.

“Well, you’re not wrong. That could be a good lesson… Hm”, he scratched his chin, “Alright, why not? But just starting tomorrow. I just had a call from Levi, we are to have some more shooting training today. And then you could try to act starting from tomorrow.”

Eren ignored the stinging pain in his chest after thinking about Levi again and nodded eagerly. “Sounds like a deal, thank you!”

Eren changed back into his uniform for the rest of the afternoon while they were in the shooting range. Eld taught Eren some technical information about the weapon, too, and then about some different outer effects that could impair one’s shooting abilities like weather, emotions, light and the sort. It was kind of obvious what Eren was told but he was still interested and tried to remember all of it.

Without him noticing the afternoon was over and he didn’t even shoot that much. His shoulders were stiff and he was relieved when he was done with his duties for today and he treated himself to a long, warm bath this evening.

The next few days went by pretty much the same. He put on his suit in the morning trying to fit his character as much as possible, working on his acting with Eld and having some time in the shooting area. Even though it didn’t sound like much Eren very much enjoyed his internship. On Saturday, his tailored suit arrived and Eren was more than excited for it. Eld patted his shoulder.

“Time to grow up, little boy.”

“Oi!” Eren grinned. Over the past few days Eren grew to really like Eld. He didn’t spend that much time with everyone in one go and he still tried to figure them all out but Eld and he shared much time just because of his acting and shooting training.

Eren changed from the borrowed suit into the other and it felt like a second skin on him. He sighed in satisfaction. After all of Eld’s coaching Eren knew how to properly put on a suit and how to move in these clothes.

“Hm.” Eren relaxed his facial muscles and dived into the personality and its traits he and Eld created. Eren’s posture shifted just ever so slightly but with his new expression and stand his allover nature changed. He pushed his hair back and put on his sunglasses through which he glanced over to Eld who was observing him.

Eld nodded approvingly.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Keigo.” he somewhat jokingly said but it was the first time Eren transformed fully into his alias and, Eld wouldn’t admit it, but he was impressed and if he didn’t know it was Eren who was standing in front of him, he wouldn’t recognize him. 

There was a short knock on the door and Levi entered with some sheets in his hands. He was about to say something to Eld when he spotted someone else in the room.

Eren’s gaze was pinned on Levis face which he didn’t see for a couple days and his chest felt a little lighter than before. When he wanted to greet Levi, for a split second, he saw that Levi had an expression he had never seen before.

“Who-“ Levi interrupted himself. “I see, your training comes along. Good job.” Eld nodded. “I’m surprised, too, but the last days Eren showed a really good afford and it paid off.

Eren was busy realizing that Levi just now didn’t recognize him that he almost broke character.

“Good afternoon, boss. Is everything alright?” His voice was deeper than usual to fit in with his attire.

Levi looked at him, but did not answered only nodded. He then averted his gaze and looked back at Eld.

“I have some new information regarding this case. I want you both in my office after lunch. The others will be present as well.”

Eld saluted, while Eren remained in his stand with his shoulders straightened.

“Yes, sir.” “Boss.” they said in unison.

With another nod Levi left the room. Eren stared at the closed door. Was he imagining it? Did Levi not look at him? Either Levi was pissed at Eren, for which Eren had no explanation, or Levi was… No, Eren stopped his thought process. There was no point thinking about that.

He turned toward Eld.

“What is today’s exercise? Do we continue until the scheduled meeting?”

Eld tilted his head from side to side and contemplated on an idea.

“Why don’t we go over the scenario where you might get found out. It’s important you have every step ingrained into your brain for that possibility, however small it may be.”

After practice, they went to the cafeteria to eat something where they encountered Gunther and Jean. Jean looked a lot better compared to the other days, he probably got somehow used to the training as well.

They nodded to each other but didn’t share any further words. Eren knew Jean wanted to ask about the case he is working on, since it is obvious that Eren has something going on with all his disguising but Jean knew Eren wasn’t allowed to talk about it so he wouldn’t pry and Eren wouldn’t dare to tease him about it.

After they had their silent lunch, at least Gunther and Eld shared a few words while eating, they went over to Levi’s office while Jean had to train a little bit on his own.

Levi was already expecting them. He gave them handouts about the meeting he had in Tokyo and some additional information about todays briefing.

Eren could swear Levi was avoiding looking at him.

“So, I will cut straight to the point.” Levi leaned on his desk. “We already established contact to the ring leader Rida Maru. We now have a date to meet.”

The air got thin as paper. They all stood at ease but with the most serious expression. Levi looked at all of them determined.

“Next month on the 6th. That gives us about 3 weeks to prepare.” Levi went around his desk to sit down. “We already have a lot of information about the person in question except for everything else, location of victims and offenders, precise numbers of people involved directly with him, general information about victims et cetera.”

Eren looked at the print out while Levi took a sip from his tea cup.

“May I ask a question, boss?” Eren’s voice still had a deeper tune to it and Levi’s hair in his neck stood on end.

“Go ahead.”

“Where do we meet up? Do we have information about the location?”

Levi sighed. “No. He will contact me on a secure phone an hour prior to the meeting. We just know it will be in Sapporo. We will go there on the 5th and then have to wait for more information.” He went around his desk while talking and sat down on his chair.

Eren nodded in confirmation.

“I have every important part of the meeting at the HQ on the print outs", he wagged the papers in his hand, "I want you all to have this memorized by heart.”

“Yes, sir!” they all saluted.

“Petra and Olou”, Levi continued, “you are our lookouts, so if there is just the slightest twitch of their fingers that doesn’t seem natural I want you to inform us.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Gunther, you are our back up. If shit went down you have to secure us an escape route.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Eld and Eren, you are my “bodyguards” and while it is your “job” to protect me, protect yourself as well. You are not allowed to show them any weakness.”

“Yes, sir!” “Yes, boss.”

Levi leaned back into his chair. “That’s it. Do you have any question?”

“No, sir.”

They were on their way out when Levi called out: “Eren, a word.”

The others courteously nodded and left the room while Eren remained at his position with his hands crossed on his back. Eren wasn’t moving a muscle as Levi took his time to say something. Finally, Levi sluggishly stood up, moved around the desk and came to a stop right in front of Eren, who still wore his sunglasses and Eren could see that Levi was searching for his eyes.

Eren removed his sunglasses and put them in his breast pocket. He couldn’t even imaging, what Levi was thinking, his face as relaxed as ever.

 “Eren”, Levi began but interrupted himself. “Ha…” He broke eye contact, his gaze wandering over Eren’s attire.

“You know, you are still our intern and”, another pause. “I was thinking really hard about my decision to let you come with us these past days.” Eren tensed up. “I won’t remove you from the case, relax.” Eren felt caught.

“I won’t, but I want to give you a chance to pull out without any consequences. Although”, he somehow looked annoyed, “there is no chance you would do that, right?”

“No, boss. I won’t.” Eren said firmly.

“Thought so.” Levi rubbed his neck. “Therefore, you have to promise me. You will trust us. It’s your decision what you are going to do and I hope you won’t regret anything, but you have to trust us.”

Taken aback Eren starred at Levi. He never heard Levi so concerned and with a somewhat worried expression. He breathed in and out slowly and put his fist up to his chest.

“Levi, I swear, I will trust in you and the others. I don’t want you or myself to regret whatever is going to happen.”

Levi’s tense shoulders dropped slightly. That sounded pretty reassuring and he allowed himself to smile a little.

“Well said.”

For a few seconds they looked at each other in a pleasant silence until Levi sat back down on his chair. He took another sip from his tea.

“Ah, Eren, sorry, I didn’t mention my trip to you. It was kind of rushed.”

Eren chest was growing warm and he couldn’t help but grin.

“No worries, Levi. I was occupied enough to kill the time.”

“’s that so.” Levi shook his head. “Next week, we will have some more weapon training, be prepared. Dismissed, Eren.”

“Sir!” Eren turned around and a little light headed left the room.

For the rest of the afternoon Eren practiced his acting a bit more, mostly alone since Eld was working on some case files that piled up over the past days for which Eren felt a little guilty. But Eld complimented him after he left the room. He said, Eren probably left a good impression on the Captain.

When his shift ended, Eren went his usual round to say his goodbyes and while doing so he ran into Levi.

“Ah, Eren, before I forgot. Tomorrow evening, be at the station at 7 p.m.”

Eren was dumbfounded by this order. ‘What is this about?’

“Y-yes, sure.”

Before he could ask, Levi disappeared into his office. Eren actually wanted to walk home with Levi but forgot about it after this “invitation”. With a fuzzy head he left the station. Was that something good or something bad? Levi did say it was no problem that he tagged along with that case so it couldn’t be about this. Maybe something like an intern evaluation? After two weeks it seemed possible.

It was just at home that Eren realized he still wore his suit. It became like second nature to wear it and he felt really comfortable in it, too. He neatly hung it up on the door so it won’t catch any wrinkles.

He spent the evening having a joined phone call with Mikasa and Armin. It felt good to hear their voices again. He didn’t realize how much he missed them. While talking to them he kind of felt guilty not telling them about Levi and this, well _this thing_ , that was going on. But he felt just not ready to talk about it until he sorted it out himself.

“Did you hear, Eren?”

“Huh? Ah, sorry, Armin, what was that?”

“I finally finished my term paper! I am so nervous about this grade.” Armin sighed over the line.

“You kidding? At worst it will be like 98% so don’t worry!”

“I told him that times and times again, too, but you know Armin, right?” Mikasa piped up.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Oi!” Armin whined, “I can hear you, you know?”

It was good to hear his friends again and to laugh with them and for a short time, Eren forgot about Levi and the case. And thanks to that he was at least able to talk to them normally and, afterwards, sleep in peace.

The morning, however, looked way different. His head was filled with today’s evening the moment he woke up. Eren decided to stay in bed as long as possible (besides, there weren’t many opportunities to do so), so he played with his cellphone until he had to get up so he can charge it after running its battery almost empty.

After having his usual breakfast Eren decided to go out for a run. It was some time ago since his last workout. So, after running around in town for an hour he made a stop in the park he and Jean met. There he did some stretching exercises after running to relax his muscles.

After he sat down on the grass to cool down from his workout Eren reached for his cell phone… but found nothing. Eren froze for a second before he stood up again felling every pocket but still no phone. Eren moaned quietly to himself. He didn’t have his phone on him for his jog because he didn’t like music while running so there was a good chance that his phone was still home.

However, Eren wanted to know where his phone was so he made his way back home, jogging again. Inside his apartment he saw his phone on his kitchen table almost immediately. He sighed relieved. Losing his phone would pretty damn awful. He grabbed it and unlocked the screen where he saw a few new messages which were mostly from Mikasa and Armin but when he scrolled down there was one from Levi as well.

Eren's heart did a little drop but it didn’t feel bad but at the same time he got goosebumps all over his body. His finger hovered over the message for a few seconds before he opened it.

be at the station at 7.30

Oh. Eren took a deep breath after realizing that he was holding his breath. There was nothing to worry about. His heart did another drop but this time it didn’t feel as good. Eren didn’t expect anything or rather he didn’t know what to expect but this somehow did disappoint him.

After sitting down on a cushion, he answered the message with a short, casual “got it” and buried his face into his knees.

Eren took a cold shower after collecting himself, trying not to think about a certain person too intensely and searched his clothes for something formal but still casual. He didn’t know what Levi wanted from him, it just seemed it wasn’t work related so he decided to not wear his uniform but it still sounded important enough to not wear his usual clothes.

After changing a few times Eren decided on black pants and a black button-down shirt. Eren starred a long time in the mirror and he felt more and more uncomfortable but he wasn’t motivated enough to change another time.

He killed some more time on his phone and occasionally looked at the clock every 10 minutes, when it was finally time to go. Eren tried to be as casual as possible on his way to the station when in truth he was dying to know what was going on.

He entered the station where only the receptionist sat. Eren didn’t know many receptionists there were in total but he saw a lot of different ones. They nodded to each other silently before Eren opened the door to the main hall. It was almost completely empty except for a few police officers. A little awkward Eren stood there for a second until he made his way to Levi’s office.

He knocked twice on it and waited. And waited a bit more. He gave it another knock. Still no answer. Eren swallowed. Did he mess up? He fumbled for his cell phone to look at the last message from Levi. It still said 7.30 p. m. A little helpless Eren contemplated to write Levi but decided to look for Petra or someone of the squad first.

Eren knocked on the office door on the other side of the room, waited a second before entering and stood in front of big table at which everyone was seated. Well, the big table was actually all the desks pulled together but it looked like a big one.

Levi greeted Eren with a risen glass and the other cheered a “Hey!” and “Good evening!” at him. Slightly dumbfounded Eren sat down on the last empty chair.

“What…?”

He sat right next to Levi, who sat at the head of the improvised table and on the other side he had Olou who patted his back a bit roughly and laughed.

“The Captain didn’t say anything, huh? No worries.” He laughed again and with the air streaming out of his mouth Eren smelled the alcohol. He waved in front of his face and gave Levi a silent, questioning look.

“A little overdressed, hm.” Levi gave him a short smirk from that Eren’s face heated up. Both because of Levi’s smug face but also out of embarrassment.

“Well, if you don’t tell me what’s going on how should I know…” he mumbled. Crossing his arms he leaned back into his chair.

Under the table Levi gave him a nudge with his shoe and Eren’s anger was gone almost immediately.

“You see”, Petra stood up while talking to grab another bottle and glass, “whenever we are about to go on a bigger case for which we don’t know the outcome”, she put the glass down in front of Eren and poured in some of the liquid, “we kind of developed the habit of sitting together and just, y’know, talk and stuff.”

She sat back down in front of Eren and poured some for herself. Eren nodded. He grabbed the glass and sniffed at it. Sake, probably expensive but Eren just could differentiate between sake, beer and wine mostly. When Armin, Mikasa and he had their get-togethers they mostly drank beer and on slightly more important occasions he had a bit of sake but nothing else. Mainly, because either one of them wasn’t good at holding their drinks.

“Sorry, we started earlier. Something came up and we thought it would take longer.” Eld nodded to Eren who just gave him a shrug. “No worries.”

“Well, we actually didn’t start officially, but Olou couldn’t wait and just had one glass and-“ “Oi!” Olou laughed. Gunther, who sat at the other side of Olou just shook his head. “You see, he isn’t really keen on hard drinking.”

Eren had to grin. He knew he is going to annoy the shit out of Olou with this information. But for now, he kept quiet.

They all hold up their drinks, cheering to each other with a nod and Levi said a short “To a successful mission.” and they all agreed with a loud “Yes, sir!” Eren carefully took a sip to evaluate the taste and it was great sake. He immediately confirmed that it was an expensive one and he was going to enjoy it to the most.

The rest of the evening they spent on reminiscing old stories of old cases. There were a lot of cases Eren found very fascinating and listened to intently, there was not often an opportunity to hear about cases that were confidential to the public.

“And, can you believe it?” Petra laughed and took another sip of her glass. “The robber just stood in front of him pointing his little pocket knife at Olou and what did he?”, she made a little pause suppressing another laugh, “he peed himself!” She burst out in laughter.

“Oooi!” Olou already had a few glasses and his speak was slightly slurred. “I… I di’ not! Not that much… I thin’, at least.” Eren joined in with Petra’s laugh. At first, he was a little reluctant to join this group but after some time he learnt that they were just people, too and, even though he still admired them all, he felt like they were a little bit closer. They were not a goal he could not reach.

“Don’t speak too big, Petra…” Gunther piped up. “If I remember correctly, your first case ended in peeing and crying as well.”

Petra’s face went bright red, even more because of the alcohol. “Oi! Don’t…! Don’t tell anybody!” They all laughed. Thanks to the alcohol Eren was much more relaxed but he still took care not to drink too much. Every now and then he stole a look at Levi who was as quiet as usual but listened to his squad.

After some time Eren leaned over to Levi and clinked their glasses after they nodded to each other.

“You’re awfully quiet. Something the matter?” Eren spoke in a hushed voice while the others kept telling stories and laughed at each other. Levi sipped on is glass and put down his cup with a shaking head. “Not at all. I like listening to them.”

Eren had to smile. He already knew how important these people are to Levi even if he didn’t show it or at least not often. Though, he noticed a small worried undertone from Levi. They had this evening in case something might happen on their mission and they won’t have any other opportunity to enjoy each other’s company.

Eren scooted a little closer. “Why don’t you tell me about a mission?” They were already over an hour drinking and Eren slightly felt the buzz in his head and maybe he was a little more courageous talking to Levi but he ignored that for the moment. He still was in control of his actions.

“One of my missions, huh?” Levi looked at him silently for a while until he shrugged and told him about one of his first missions when he was a greenhorn himself. He had not been used to all the procedures and made a few mistakes himself. Eren leaned his head on one of his hands and listened contently. He liked listening to Levi’s voice. Even more when he was talking about himself.

His cup was empty once more as well was Levi’s and Levi groaned a little bit. “Just one more. We have work tomorrow, you know.” Eren chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.” And filled their cups again.

“What about your cases?” Levi took another sip and squinted his face slightly. It was really enough.

Eren swayed with his head. “There is not much to tell. I don't have that much of exp- expre- experience.” He giggled. “Wow, I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I did not have any cases so far. Just training. And I think that’s not as interesting.”

Levi was looking slightly concerned at him. “Maybe you should stop, too.” Eren made a grumpy face at him. “I am fine.” “Mhm.” Levi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else.

“What about your very first case?” Eren must have spoken a little louder than intended since the others stopped talking and looked at him. Eren blinked. They were looking strangely between him and Levi back and forth.

“Wh- what?”

Levi gulped down the rest of his cup which made Eren looked shocked. “L- Levi?”

“It’s time to go, Eren. I'll walk you home.” He didn’t give Eren time to argue, standing up and nodding at the others. “Don’t stay here too long. I won’t accept any sick leaves.”

They all chuckled nervously. “N- never, captain.” Petra waved at Eren who stood up carefully. He was sitting all evening and when standing up he felt the alcohol rushing to his head. “Good night!”

A little unsteady Eren followed Levi.

“D- did I say something wrong?” Their little round broke up so suddenly he couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault but Levi shook his head.

“I was planning on going anyway. You just gave me the cue.”

Still unsure Eren nodded. “O- okay.”

Getting some fresh air helped him calm down and made it a little more bearable ignoring the dizziness that crept in the corner of his eyes. The moon was already out and shined brightly enough that they didn’t need any street lamps.

“Hmm...” Eren hummed. As much as he liked the blue sky at day and the vast land he could see with it, he always enjoyed the night as well. It was calming and soothing and made him feel safe.

“Levi, do you-“, Eren turned to look at Levi who was right beside him, like, very, very close and Eren had to swallow. Because of the brightness of the moon he could see his Levi’s face clearly even the light red shimmer on his cheeks.

“Hm?” Levi raised an eyebrow in question and Eren had to ignore the urge to stare at Levi’s dark eyes.

“Do you… like the night?” His voice broke just a little bit and he avoided Levi’s gaze. He buried his hands in his pockets but just moving his arms made his steps even more uneven and he swayed against Levi.

“Sorry…!” But Levi already leaned against Eren as well so they supported each other. It was still warm outside and leaning their shoulders together didn’t help, but Eren never felt more comfortable. He didn’t evade the touch.

“Hmm, yeah, I guess. Didn’t think about it yet.” Levi murmured. They both fell silent enjoying the evening breeze and their shoulders rubbing against each other.

Again, way too soon Eren’s apartment came in sight and they both slowed down.

“Uhm, well, thanks for walking me home. Again.” Eren smiled embarrassed and leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the property. Levi stood right before him and didn’t make a move. Well, actually he did, he stepped a few inches closer and stared at Eren. He didn’t fixate on one point, his gaze wandered over Eren’s face as if he searched for something.

Eren froze. Levi’s face was so close he was afraid he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. His gaze was fuzzy and he knew he wasn’t staying as still as he wanted to so he used this moment to look at Levi as intently as he did.

Levi’s lips were slightly parted and without thinking Eren had to lick his owns lips which were dried out. He traced the line of Levi’s jaw with his eyes, inspected his ears and the way his hair fell until he was back at his eyes which were looking right at him.

Eren stopped breathing for a moment and out of reflex avoided the gaze. He swallowed down his surprise before looking back at Levi. Eren didn’t notice but somehow their faces were even closer than before. He must have leaned closer unconsciously.

Eren didn’t know what they were doing or what was going to happen, but Eren for his part enjoyed the tingling feeling in his gut and he was on the verge of closing the last gap between them when Levi took a step back.

“Sorry, spaced out.” He gave Eren a light backslap with his fist and turned around.

Eren, still dumbfounded, looked after Levi until he turned around on the corner. His stomach did a little drop in disappointment. Disappointed because of what? Eren felt the heat in his face spreading through his whole body.

“Fuck…!”

Eren made it inside as fast as his drunken body allowed him to and hated himself for not preparing the futon beforehand. With shaking hands he roughly rolled out the futon and dropped down. He buried his face in his pillow. This can’t be happening.

He was happy to be way more drunken than he planned to be because it helped him falling asleep almost instantly.

His head was drumming the next morning. His alarm didn’t help one bit, on the contrary, Eren almost smashed it across the room for the alarm to stop. He groaned. Eren didn’t bother to think about yesterday evening but he couldn’t forget Levi’s eyes piercing through him and it still shot a shiver through him. This is bad. He had to talk to someone.

His prayer was heard, more or less. He didn’t want to avoid Levi at the station but he didn’t know how to act around him so he was very pleased when Petra gave him a task totally different than he ever had.

“Patrolling?” he asked a little sceptic.

“Yes.” she handed him a small map on which a route was marked and two radio sets. “You are still a police officer intern and, therefore, have to do some routine tasks.” She pointed at the route. “You walk this perimeter two times, help anyone who is lost or whatever comes up”, pointing at the radio set, “if anything major arises, just radio us. I will be at the other end.”

Eren nodded. “Alright.”

“Ah, before I forget. Jean and you both are on patrolling duty. You can inform him as soon as he comes in.”

Petra almost laughed at the sight of Eren’s face. “Don’t make such a face.” She waved at him, he didn’t have any choice.

Jean arrived just a few minutes later and Eren caught him at the entrance. After instructing him of their duty Jean made the exact same face Eren did. Or at least, Eren imagined his face had looked like that, too.

They both couldn’t do anything against it so they just went with it and remained silent for most of the time. Eren, however, couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Listen, Jean”, he groaned. Jean looked a little started but was instantly annoyed. “What?”

“I need to… Ugh, I need to get something of my chest. And,” he held up his hands in defense, “before you ask, no I can’t talk to Armin or Mikasa about this. So, please, let’s make this quick.”

Jean was bewildered but then shrugged. “Whatever. Not, that it concerns me.”

“Right.” Eren exhaled. “Okay, so, I don’t know how to tell this to anybody so I just break this to you. I’m gay. And I think I’ve… you know, maybe, there is someone I’m interested in. Maybe.”

Jean gave him a small side look. “That poor person.”

“Oi!” Eren was about to hit him but stopped and tried to remain calm. “Whatever. The thing is, I met this person a few months ago but never, well, realized, that I have a thing for them. And now, well, I don’t even know what they prefer, you know?”

“Slow on everything, huh?” Jean smirked. They glared at each other for a moment until Jean shrugged. They let some children on their way to school pass, greeting them with their best smile.

“I don’t think I can give you any advice. Don’t know much about that stuff, but I think talking about this up front is the best choice?”

Eren shook his head. “Can’t do that… It’s… It’s complicated to say the least.” He scratched his head. “This person, he, uhm, they…” Jean gave him another annoyed look. “Really?”

“Okay, okay!” Eren groaned. “ _He_ and I, we met outside of work and now our jobs might interfere. Sort of.”

“Is it a yakuza?”

“What the fuck, no.”

Jean shrugged again. “Then I don’t see a problem. If you want to work that out on your own first, then think about if it’s really that important to you and if you find time for that, you know. And if you want something, well, want this to be a thing, then you can’t avoid a talk with him.”

Eren hung his head. “Yeah, I know…”

He really knew, but there was no chance that he and Levi could became… a thing. He was his superior and he was just an intern and in addition was stationed here for a small amount of time. They probably wouldn’t see each other again.

This thought made a knot in Eren stomach. He didn’t think about that yet. It was better to keep silent about that matter to Levi, not that Levi would even consider Eren for something like that. He was just nice to him and yesterday evening, that was just the alcohol and like Levi said, he was just spaced out.

Eren couldn’t help but feel demotivated. Jean was looking at Eren slightly worried and they both almost didn’t see the guy in one of the dark alleys holding up his knife to another person pinned to the wall. But just almost.


	6. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the big case! I hope you will have some fun!
> 
> ATTENTION!  
> I put some trigger warnings in the tags for this chapter. There will be just a short mention of rape and a little bit more of pedophilia. Please read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, christmas holidays starts in a week and I'll have a lot of things to do for uni and at the end of january I have exams so I don't know how much I'll be able to write so the next chapter could take a little longer, I'm sorry! Maybe I can squeeze in some christmas chapter but I won't make any promises!

Eren and Jean continued walking both of them giving each other a small, almost no noticeable nod. After walking a few meters ahead they stopped. Fast, but silent they stood right next to the alley.

“… faster! I don’t have all day, you fucker.” They heard one of them whisper with a threatening voice.

The other one muffled something Eren and Jean didn't understand because of a hand that was over the victim's mouth and pressed them against the wall. They frantically searched their pockets but their hands were trembling way too much to get a hold of anything.

“Asshole!” the apprehender growled. “Just give me your fucking money!” He swung his knife dangerously near the face of his victim and Eren and Jean decided it was time to act. With a few fast gestures they agreed on a tactic. Eren turned on his heels and sprinted in the direction they were originally walking. Jean waited for a few seconds to give Eren a head start and finally made a step into the alley.

“Police! Both of you hold your hands up! Let go of your-“ Jean couldn’t even finish his sentence when the culprit yelled a surprised “Fuck!”, let go of the other person and began to ran. Jean grinned, that was the plan anyway.

He kneeled down to the victim who sagged to their knees. “Just stay here, catch your breath. Are you hurt anywhere?”

They shook their head still shocked. Jean made sure they really weren’t hurt and began to run after the culprit. He rather jogged than run but it was still fast paced and he just wanted to pressure the culprit a little bit and wanted his attention on him.

The alley made a turn to the left and after the next trash can there was a park in sight. The culprit looked one last time over his shoulder. The police officer was still not behind the corner and he grinned.

“Fucking slow p- ighs!” His last syllable was just a strange sound caught in his throat. Because he saw over his shoulder he didn’t saw the arm that was extended on the exit of this alley and he ran right into it. The arm smashed into his face and his head came to a halt while his body flew up and with a “thud” it fell down on the walkway.

Eren turned the body of him on his chest and twisted his arms on his back while mirandizing him. But Eren doubted he could hear him. The culprit probably had a concussion and was unconscious. Eren exhaled. He was thankful for his good memory and that he knew the immediate vicinity after looking at the map. 

Finally Jean came around the corner and they nodded to each other in confirmation. Eren handcuffed the robber and Jean pulled out his radio and transmitted their names, location and the code number for this kind of incident. It didn’t take long for Petra to answer.

“Good work. I will send a patrol car to collect him. You continue your patrol and when you come back you have your first paper work for a case.”

Jean transmitted a short “Understood. Over and out.”. It wasn’t really a case they knew that but it was the first real work they did as police officers and they couldn’t help but smile. This felt so good. A few minutes later a patrol came and they told them they would consult a doctor first to treat the injury of the culprit and would take care of the victim.

After they were left alone again they knocked their knuckles together. Through the alley they made their way back to their route and finished their patrol without any further incident. They did feel a little proud when they came back to the station and Petra both patted their shoulders.

“Well done, both of you.” She grinned and Jean and Eren saluted. It felt good doing their job. She led them into their joint office to handle the paper work. Inside, Levi was talking to Eld. Their eyes met for a brief moment and both looked away too fast to notice the other averted their gaze, too.

“Listen to this, Captain, they had their first arrest on their patrol.” Petra did a victory pose like a proud mother complementing her children. Jean and Eren were a little embarrassed and shrugged.

“Nothing big.” “Just a small fry.” They both mumbled.

Levi gave them, nevertheless, an acknowledging look and nodded to them and it was this small gesture that felt like an immense compliment. Levi handed Eld some papers and on his way out he gave Eren a fast pat on his shoulder that made Eren freeze for a second. They didn’t look at each other and yet they felt like they shared one intimate moment unseen for the others.

Eren tried not to think about Levis hands (again) and sat down besides Jean at their desk while Petra explained to them the different forms and papers they had and which one was for their case. They learnt the different acronyms the Japanese police uses for crimes and even though they just filled out about 5 pages each the time flew by.

“What the…” Jean grumbled when he stretched in his chair and leaned back to take a glimpse at the clock. It was almost 4 pm and as if the time remined them they didn’t eat yet their stomach growled. Petra laughed.

“Alright, boys, let’s get you something to eat. And afterwards you both get to do some shooting training. Eren, you already did some, right? Jean is quick on the uptake so he won’t lag behind. But you both should be on the same level.”

After a fast but healthy lunch they spent the afternoon with Petra downstairs in the shooting area. Eren wouldn’t admit it but Jean was really fast on the uptake and probably had an even higher accuracy than him. But at least he finally made some pretty good shots and was proud of himself. Well, until Petra made some shots herself and she was probably at the same level as Levi and Jean and Eren were not nearly as good.

“Come on!” She slapped them on their backs. “I have to show you some of my skills, too, not that you think I’m just riding on some kind of prestige or something.” They rubbed their backs. “Would never think of that…” Eren groaned; they already knew she was the real deal, anyway.  

On their way out they saluted their seniors who were still occupied with their work. Even Levi could just wish them a good evening and not offer him a walk home. Eren had wished for some time alone with him so they can have whatever they had but at the same time, a timeout after yesterday evening wasn’t that bad either. If Levi and he would be alone again he didn’t know what he would do. Without noticing his thinking was drifting to dangerous places and for once Eren was happy Jean smacked him on the back of his head.

“Quit daydreaming, Yaeger.” 

Eren grumbled rubbing his head. “Yeah, yeah.” They walked silently besides each other until a crossroads where Jean had to take a different turn than Eren.

“See ya.” Eren mumbled more or less and was ready to leave for his apartment when Jean called out to him.

“Yo, Eren.” Eren stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Huh?”

“I… uh, well, you know.” It wasn’t like Jean being all fidgety, kicking some dust in front of him and Eren couldn’t help but feel awkward, too. “What is it?!” He grumbled.

“…Good luck. With your case an’ stuff.” Jean turned around and left a puzzled Eren behind. He shook his head and left in the opposite direction. Well, Jean wasn’t someone to pray into other people’s business but he was rather perceptive and he must have realized that Eren didn’t just do some other intern jobs like he did but something else, something more serious. Both Eren and Jean knew if Jean would actually ask, he wouldn’t get any answer and it would just be even more awkward around them so Eren was grateful Jean didn’t do anything.

Motivated by Jean’s words Eren buried himself in his work for this case for the next 3 weeks. He gave it his all in disguising with Eld and tried to get as much information as possible about Rida Maru and his closest friends as possible to be prepared.

He even made up his mind to not get too distracted by Levi and for most of the time he kept his cool but whenever they were alone or they touched each other accidentally his heart would make a flip and he was back to square zero. He then had to work himself back up again. Their almost constant walks home were reduced due to their different work schedules. Mostly on Levi’s part because he had to stay at the office for overtime and sometimes Eren asked himself if Levi got enough sleep.

During the night of the fourth Eren had trouble sleeping. He was all fidgety, rolling from one side to another. He thought he had himself under control, they were practicing all their moves all the time so it was unlikely that something might go wrong but still, it was his first case. Eren groaned into his pillow and took a look at his phone. Two in the morning. Great. He rolled on his side and unlocked his phone. 

Hey someone up  
?

He wrote into the group chat with Armin and Mikasa. To his surprise it was Armin who almost responded instantly.

Yes. Why are you still awake?

A relieved sigh escaped Eren’s mouth. He needed someone to talk so he quickly dialed Armin’s number. Armin’s voice was little hushed but not tired.

“What’s up, Eren? You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry for calling you so suddenly. Uhm,” he sat up and leaned against the wall. Armin was waiting in silence for Eren to speak up. “Well, what’s up with you, Armin? It’s not like you staying up for so long on a weekday?!” Eren chuckled.

“Wh-what? You know, I am very busy myself. And I am a responsible adult so I can do what I want. When I want.”

“Armin… Are you drunk?”

“...No?” Armin made a denying sound. “You are drunk.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh. “What the fuck, man? Enjoying the student life without your friends, huh? I’m hurt.” “I- I am not! How… I wouldn’t…”

“It’s alright. I understand. Go on. Drink with whom and whenever you want.” Eren acted hurt and disappointed and had to control himself not bursting out in laughter.

“No, no, no, no, Eren, please, that’s not it… I- I am sorry! You hear me? I’m sorry!”

“Ah, man, I’m just fuckin’ with you. You’re probably bored, so it’s totally fine. Did you have fun?”

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that since Armin went on to ramble about his so, so, so, so exciting evening. Well, Eren couldn’t understand everything because Armin’s voice got more and more slurred and after half an hour Eren had to stop him.

“Okay, listen. You should go to bed and sober up. I have to go back to sleep, too.”

“Oh… Oh, yeah, I see that. Sorry. Yes, go to bed.”

“You, too. Thanks for talking to me.” Eren smiled. He was way more relaxed and Armin’s ramble actually tired him out enough to finally get some sleep.

“No prob, my friend. Oh,” Armin coughed, “good luck with… whatever is going on. I believe in you.”

For a second Eren was speechless and swallowed. Sometime Armin just found the right words for the right time. “Thanks, Armin. Good night.”

“G’night!” Eren hung up and finally found some sleep. 

His alarm woke him up at about 6 am, they were supposed to leave at about 12 pm. They decided to drive two at a time at different schedules and different transportation. Petra and Olou probably already left by train, Levi and he had to leave by car and Gunther and Eld were scheduled for about 4 pm by train again. Until midday Eren had some free time. This time he used for some proper workout and a good breakfast.

He had packed his luggage already the day before so he just had to leave on time. Eren walked a little faster than usual and saw Levi already leaning against a black car in front of the station. He took a sip from a portable mug and greeted Eren with his other hand when he saw him.

“Good morning. Am I too late?” Levi shook his head. “No, worries. I just wanted to take a short breather before we leave.” Eren nodded and put his bag into the trunk of the car. After awkwardly standing there for a couple of seconds he leaned against the care beside Levi. Levi offered him his mug but Eren held up his hand and shook his head.

Levi finished his drink and screwed his mug onto the bottle. “Time to go.” Eren stretched once and sat down in the passenger's seat while Levi sat behind the wheel. It took about two hours to get to Sapporo, so it won’t be too long but it was still two hours alone with Levi in a small space.

As long as they still were in Asahikawa, it was excruciating silent. Neither Levi nor Eren said a word and the radio wasn’t on and Eren didn’t dare to just touch something in a car Levi was driving. As soon as they were on the highway Levi sat a little bit more relaxed.

“Okay, doesn’t seem that we’re being followed.”

Huh? “Huh?” Eren didn’t even think about being already followed. Levi shook his head. “You are still too careless, Eren.” Finally, Levi turned on the radio and the silence was filled with smooth music.

“Are you afraid?”

Eren blinked a few times to register the question, puzzled that Levi would even think that.

“What? No way!” “Mhm.” Levi tipped with his finger on the wheel to the beat of the music. “Excited?” Levi looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Eren leaned back, inhaled deeply and pondered on the question.

“Yeah, you could say that. I mean,” he tried to gesture something with his hands at which Levi didn’t react to. “This is my first case, you know, and of course I am excited. But, not only in a good way?” He crossed his arms. “Not in a “I am afraid”-way, more like,” he had to think for a moment and then snapped his fingers, “like, on a rollercoaster, when you’re at the top of it and moments before it’s rushing down, you know?”

“Mhm.” Levi’s reaction was underwhelming, to the least. For a couple of minutes, they both were silent and Eren was wondering if he angered Levi with something but couldn’t figure out how.

“You asked about my first mission.” Levi finally said and Eren was all eyes and ears. Another few seconds were filled with silence. “My two partners with whom I studied, had my internship with and I considered as good friends, died.”

Eren froze on the spot. “We highly underestimated our opponent”, Levi went on, “We split up and when I came back, I found them already dead cold.” Levi was looking at the road keeping a straight face and Eren felt really embarrassed. How could he compare such an important mission with a rollercoaster?

“I- I’m sorry.” Eren swallowed hard not knowing where to look. “It was our fault, not yours.” Levi shrugged. “It just taught me that whatever the case may be, I have to be careful.” He gave Eren a small clap on the back of his head. “Just keep that in mind and don’t overestimate yourself. I want you to be save.”

Eren nodded. His voice was quiet but firm. “Yes, sir.”

Eren tried to imagine losing Armin and Mikasa on the line of work but he just couldn’t do it. That’s something he didn’t even want to imagine. Levi must have been devastated that time and Eren never want to cause Levi such tremendous pain again and pledged to himself that he would never ever die under Levi’s command and would do anything to keep everyone safe as well.

“You know”, Eren leaned his head on one of his hands looking outside the window, “my mother taught me you can only repay honesty with honesty, so, I never told you the reason I wanted to join the police force.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Eren. I told you this, because I wanted to.” They met each other’s eyes and Eren gave him a small smile. “And I want to tell you this as well.” Levi kept quiet.

“When I was about 10 my stepsister and I came home from school and we found our front door torn open.” Eren had to swallow. Remembering his past was always painful and he was filled with rage and sorrow. Levi must have felt his uneasiness and tapped Eren’s forearm that lay in between them on the armrest with a finger to reassure him.

“We didn’t really get what was going on and went in and then we went into the living room and,” Eren gritted his teeth, “my mother was raped, and the guy was torturing her with a knife like the sick bastard he was. I don’t remember much after that. I just snapped and took the first thing I found and lashed out on him. My stepsister must have called the police or someone has heard me or, I dunno, well, at least, the police and ambulance came and I was held back and the guy was taken away and my mother was taken care of but, well, she didn’t even make it to the hospital.”

His eyes were filled with angry tears and Eren wiped them away with his sleeve and cleared his throat. It was not that Eren was embarrassed about crying over this but he wasn’t used to being this vulnerable, especially not with his boss.

“Thank you for telling me. It must have been hard.” Levi said sincerely and Eren only then realized he held Levi’s hand which was squeezing his. “Wh-“ He didn’t remember taking it and  _now_ he was embarrassed. “I’- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Eren made weak attempts to let go of Levi’s hand.

“I don’t mind.” Levi said still squeezing his hand. Eren didn’t know what to do but after losing the urge to free his hand he finally relaxed. He looked outside the window again ignoring the faint blush on his cheek and his rampaging heart.

He then remembered what they were talking about and he had to fight back his tears again. Maybe, he had needed to tell someone about this and it was necessary for him to feel all this anger again to move on. But he would never forget. Never.

Eren realized they were still holding hands when Levi had to let go to take the next exit to a rest stop. He still felt Levi’s hand in his when he pulled his hand back in his lap.

“Huh?” Eren looked at the parking area. “Do you need something?” Levi shook his head. “Just a short stop.” Eren was confused. The drive wouldn’t take that long that they needed a break, he assumed. But he never drove before so maybe Levi needed one.

They drove to a free parking space aside from the other cars. “You can wait here, I just need a few things.” Eren nodded and stepped out of the car with Levi. When Levi went to the small shop Eren waited by the car and stretched. Some fresh air wasn’t that bad.

He leaned against the car when Levi came back after a few minutes. “Here you go.” Levi handed him a cold can of coke. “Thanks.” Eren shrugged and took it. He didn’t need something to drink but he was grateful nonetheless.

“I figured we both needed some time out.” Eren took a sip and looked at Levi questioning. “In about half an hour we reach Sapporo.” Levi took a sip from his can. “I need you to be focused. Most likely we will be watched as soon as we exit the highway.” Eren nodded. That sounded about right.

“I don’t want you to be…” Levi seemed to look for the right words and Eren understood. “Ugh, yeah, sorry.” He scratched the back of his head. “Thanks.” Eren breathed in and out a few times and drank his coke. He was focused again, and they nodded to each other. After throwing away their cans they sat down in the car again and Levi drove back on the highway.

Eren put on his sunglasses and it didn’t take him long to have the overall demeanor of his alter ego Mr. Keigo. He sat straight in his seat and for the rest of their drive they were both silently focusing on their mission.

When they arrived in Sapporo at their, well, very expensive hotel, they had their role completely take over. Eren took their suits from the back seats and followed Levi slightly behind into the foyer. They had reserved a two-bed-room in which they changed. Even if they didn’t have any appointment today, they had to be ready to move any time.

It didn’t take much time, maybe about an hour, when Levi’s phone rang. The number was suppressed and both Eren and Levi knew that their theory was correct that they were being watched.

“Yes, Kaite speaking.” Levi sat down on the cushioned chair at the desk. Eren stood by the door, his hands folded behind his back.

“Mr. Kaite, I hope you arrived safely.” The voice at the other end of the line was deep and had a fake friendliness to it. “I am sure, you know the answer already.” answered Levi in an equally fake friendly way.

“Ah, Mr. Kaite, I see, you are promising.” Levi didn’t answer, and he felt the change of atmosphere. “Without further delay, should we make our appointment?”

“I am all ears.” Levi’s voice still kept the friendly way but dropped a notch.

“Tomorrow, 5 pm, I will send you the location on your phone. If you’re one minute late, the deal’s off.” Levi chuckled. “And that’s not what we want, do we?”

“I am relieved that you know what’s on the table.” And with that the line was cut off. Levi couldn't even exhale his hold breath when his phone rang again for an incoming message. An unknown number sent a location.

Levi opened the message to confirm the location and then, he sent it to the other members of the squad with the meeting time. He leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t think they bugged the room, so we can talk normally but I think they’re still watching us so be careful how you act, got it?” Levi threw a glance over his shoulder to Eren who was still standing rather stiffly at the door. He nodded. “Yes, boss.”

“For the time being we can’t do anything, so I’ll work at some paperwork you can sit down and… I don’t know, watch TV or something.” Levi waved aside.

“O-okay.” That was rather anti-climactic Eren had to admit but he didn’t know what to expect either. So he sat down on the two-person couch and turned on the TV. He turned down the volume to not disturb Levi and at least every so often glanced around the room and the door to confirm everything is secure. The remaining evening was spent like this before they went to (their respective) bed.

They woke up rather early and after they were dressed, Eren actually managed not to look at Levi while changing, and they had breakfast, someone knocked at the door.

Eren was on his feet and waited for a second before he walked to the door. He looked through the door viewer and saw Eld. He relaxed hardly noticeable and opened it. Eld and Eren exchanged a small nod as Eld entered and then he walked over to Levi who was still sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

“Good morning, boss. Any problems?” Eld crossed his hands behind his back and examined the room with a few glances. “No problems.” Eld continued to stand next to Levi and now Eren was unsure if he should stand with him or should sit down again. He decided to do the first, remaining next to the door.

After Levi was through with the newspaper he took his jacket and went out. Without any question Eld and Eren followed him a few steps behind. Levi spent the morning taking a walk in a nearby park, drinking another coffee and seemingly enjoyed this small holiday.

They didn’t have something for lunch but Eren was too nervous to eat anyway. Slowly, he realized this was the real deal and there was no room for error. And then the afternoon went by really fast.

This time Eld was driving with Levi in the back and Eren on the passenger's seat again. Levi wore a three-piece suit like them except his vest had some fine ornaments and he  looked way fancier than them. Even though his jacket just layed above his shoulders, he looked really elegant. Eren was glad he had his sunglasses and his eyes could wander over Levi in the rear mirror without anyone noticing.

The drive took no more than 30 minutes and the friendly neighborhood changed to an abandoned industrial quarter. They passed closed electrical and mechanical stores and then Eld steered into a driveway that led to a parking space behind a big warehouse.

They stopped right in front of a rusty garage door. Eld and Eren stepped out the car, taking a few glances around them until they decided that it was clear, and then Eld opened the back door of the car. Eren was right by his side when Levi left the car and like at the touch of a button a small door next to the garage door opened.

Levi walked towards the two men that came outside the building followed by Eren and Levi each two steps behind him. Without exchanging a word, just a glance towards both of them, they entered the building. The followed down a narrow path that was barely illuminated leading to the actual warehouse which was as dark as the corridor. On their left side Levi spotted a source of light and walked up to a group of men.

Five people were standing next to two couches that faced each other. Three on the right and two on the left. With the other two who followed them inside again there were seven people excluding the person sitting on the couch facing the back to them who emanated a magnificent yet terrifying aura.

“Mr. Kaite, it is my pleasure to finally meet you.” The man was probably taller than Eld and even stronger. He wore a simple but elegant suit and in his right hand he held a burning cigar. Levi didn’t wait for an invitation to sit down and took a seat in front of him.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Rida.” Levi had a faint smile on his lips and crossed his legs. Eren and Eld took their place behind him with their hands crossed behind their backs.

“I’d like to start with the more unpleasant stuff, if you don’t mind?” Rida Maru snapped his fingers and then two of his men came towards Eld and Eren. “I am sure we both have just the best interest in mind, but I am a man of caution, are you?”, he took a pull on his cigar and tapped it at the ashtray on the small table between them. “We just want to be fair, you know?”

Levi shrugged. “Do as you please.” Both Eld and Eren stood at ease when they were patted down. Both their guns were pulled up and the men put them on the table in front of their host. “Ah, I won’t hold it against you. I would be cautious in this business as well”, Rida let out a small laugh, “but don’t worry, we will play fair.” Right on cue the other men took out their weapons and for a second the atmosphere took a turn downhill which made Eren almost act, but Eld gave him a small tuck on his sleeve to calm him down. The guns were all laid down on the table.

“Phew,” Rida laughed a little more relaxed, “that’s way better, don’t you think?” Levi gave him a slim smile. “I didn’t expect anything to happen, but if you feel more comfortable this way, I’m happy to comply.” “You sure know how to talk, Mr. Kaite.” Rida leaned back. “Do you want coffee or tea? I don’t want to rush things, you can take your time deciding what you want to take home.”

Levi folded his hands in his lap, breathing out relaxed. “Coffee, black, thank you.” “Good decision! Who drinks tea anyway?” his laughter equaled a bark. Levi was given a clean white mug with a dark brown liquid which he let cool down first. “So, Mr. Rida, how do we proceed from here?”

Rida’s eyebrow made a twitch. “Oh, are we in a hurry? Didn’t seem to me that you have any responsibilities today?” Levi finally took the mug and drank some of the coffee. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Levi propped his mug on his leg. “I am just as excited as you probably are to talk about the important stuff for today.”

Both of them grinned at each other. “Ah, I am relieved that you are not as hesitant as some other costumers I had… Perfect, so, I will tell you what your options are and then you can decide.”

“Mhm.” Levi occupied himself with his coffee while Rida Maru told him about his “goods”. Levi had the "choice" between girls from age 7 to 12, mostly Japanese but if he would like to have a taste for something more exotic there were girls from China, Thailand and Korea as well. Rida Maru was a business man through and through and told Levi about each of their traits and what they “liked”. Levi listened silently and just every now and then gave Rida to know that he wasn’t sold yet.

When Rida was about to start to talk about the eleventh child Levi hold up a hand. “I’m sorry, Mr. Maru, for interrupting.” Visibly annoyed Rida fell silent. “What is the meaning of this?” Levi put down his mug in the table again. “Ah, don’t worry, it’s not that I won’t go home empty handed.” Levi put on a customized smile. “I think, for me it is always better to see what I am going to buy than to just listen…” he shrugged. “Is there a possibility that you could show me what I will buy myself for as a present?”

For a second Eren imagined that everything was over now and they would die on the spot but Rida just laughed. “Sure, sure. I prefer it that way, too, but, you know, not all of them will be in wrapping paper, if you know what I mean?” “If I would care about their looks I would have invited you to a hotel and had them walk on a cat walk, so, no, they don’t need to put on airs.” Rida stood up clapping his hands. “Well, then it would be my pleasure to show you the way.” Levi stood up and followed Rida, being followed by Eld and Eren.

“Ah, I’m sorry, but I need you to, well, leave at least one of them behind.” Rida had a smile on his lips that were terrifying and wouldn’t make room for arguments. Levi nodded at Eld who returned to his post behind the couch. Eren followed Levi with Rida and two of his men inside another dimly lighted corridor.   

Eren trained well enough to not show any signs of insecurity but his heart betrayed him. He was afraid the guy behind him would hear it pounding in his chest but fortunately no one said a word. They were led to a room way smaller than the previous one. There were just a few dim lights and at first made it impossible to actually identify what’s inside but after Eren adjusted his eyes, even harder with his sunglasses, to the darkness he recognized the cages. Two or three on top of each other and remined him of an animal shelter for dogs. But inside those cages were little human beings. They were all silent and either stared at them with wide eyes or were indifferently sitting in their corners. Eren didn’t even hear Rida anymore how he went on to tell Levi all about his little “prizes”, he just noticed the many scars and the famished arms and faces.   
  
“Tch.”

Eren’s blood ran cold. Fuck. Rida stopped midsentence and slowly turned around to face Eren. “Hm? Is there a problem?” Eren stood up straight. “No, sir, no problem at all.” “Hmm,” Rida went around Levi who kept his mimic in check, but his gaze was intently turned towards Eren. "Did I hear correctly that you clicked your tongue at my possessions?”

Eren swallowed but his mouth and throat were dry as a desert. “I’m sorry, that was not directed at them…” “I’m sorry, Mr. Rida, he is new, and I knew I shouldn’t have took him on this important trip.” Levi was beside Eren with a few big steps again gripping him by his collar and forced him to bow down. “I am utterly disappointed by his behavior and he will receive a deserved punishment, rest assured.”

Rida cocked his head to one side, noticeable not satisfied and raised Eren’s head again. “I want to hear it from him. What was that about?” Eren sensed the two men exchanging glances and he was sure they didn’t give up all their guns just then. His thoughts were racing he couldn’t afford to fuck this up. “It’s just”, he cleared his throat, “Girls are not my cup of tea, if you know what I mean.” Eren wrung up a nervous smile. Eren felt an eternity passing when in reality just a few seconds went by and Rida barked his loud laugh in his face. “Well, well, someone swings the other way, huh? Well, I’m sorry, Mr. Bodyguard but then I won’t have something for you in stock.”

Rida let go of Eren, who adjusted his tie, and turned around again. “You have some funny employee’s, Mr. Kaite. What’s his name?” Levi was somewhat alerted but couldn’t slip up at this. “Keigo.” Rida laughed once more. “Mr. Bodyguard through and through! Ah, it’s been some time since I had so much fun with a client. Well, Mr. Keigo”, he gave Eren a glance over his shoulder, “maybe I will invite you when I have something in stock that will suit your taste.” Levi chuckled at that. “Well, maybe I should swing by that time, too.”

Rida looked back and forth between Eren and Levi and had the most disgusting smile plastered on his his face Eren ever saw. “Ohhhh, now I see, is that it? Keigo, you let yourself get fucked by your boss, huh? And now you’re jealous because he’s looking for another toy?” Eren clenched his fists and just barely fought off the heat in his cheeks. “Well,” he chuckled, “that could be it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your business.”

“No, no, I get it. You have such a good-looking boss and you seem not too bad yourself and having a job with so much benefits… I get it.” Rida turned towards Levi again and gave him an equal disgusting grin. “Aren’t we a little too harsh that he has to come with us to see what will replace him?” Levi shrugged. “If he thinks he gets any special treatment from fucking than that’s his problem not mine.” “Ouch, that must have hurt, Keigo, didn’t it?” Eren had almost all of his composure back and was as indifferent as possible. “As long as I can do my job. I won’t let personal things interfere with work related things.”

“You trained him good, Mr. Kaite, I am a little jealous, now, myself.” “But you have so much to be proud of for which I am actually here, so…?” “Aw, come on, it’s just getting fun here.” Levi joined Rida’s laughter with a small chuckle and fortunately they were back on track again.

Eren felt mortified. He kept his eyes to the ground and tried not to think what just might have had happened. And it would have been his fault. Just with half an ear he listened to their conversation that were back all about his beautiful “goods” and an occasional joke thrown in his direction. After some time, they stopped in front of one of those cages and Levi faked some interest for one of the children.

 “I think, that’s the right one.”

Eren could have been asleep and he would still react to this sentence. That was his cue. Eren adjusted his sunglasses behind his ear and inconspicuously pushed against a small button inside his ear. They had put on some translucent tracker devices inside their ears that would give a small signal when pushed and that was the cue for the other to access the target.

It didn’t take Eld long to appear in the crack of the door. Eren had his eyes on the door so he noticed and with seemingly disinterest Eren moved a little bit nearer to one of the two men who kept watch. Eld gave Eren the subtlest nod and simultaneously they both apprehended both their opponents. Eren had his opponent in one fluent movement in a headlock and with a little force he rendered him unconscious.

Rida abruptly stood up. “What is the mea-“ “One move and you’re dead.” Levi had Rida at gunpoint and maybe just then Rida recognized Levi’s sparkle in his eyes wasn’t excitement but lust to kill. “Fucking Bastard.” “Likewise.”

Eld threw a gun towards Eren on which he unfastened the safety clip and hold it at Rida as precaution. Rida cursed under his breath and both Levi and Eren could see how he still tried to think for an escape but just a few minutes later Petra, Gunther and Oluo entered the room.

“Took you long enough.” Levi was visibly pissed and neither one of them argued or even tried to make a joke. They silently handcuffed the men on the ground and Levi had the honor to handcuff Rida Maru. “You sick bastard will burn in hell, you hear me.” Levi’s eyes still flickered with anger.

It was just a split second of carelessness and Rida Maru’s overwhelming strength that let to him breaking free. Just driven by rage Rida stormed against Eren. His shoulder rammed against Eren’s ribcage and all air was pressed out of his lungs but Eren somehow managed to not let go of his gun. Eren heard Eld and Petra call out to him and with all his strenght left Eren struck down the handle of his gun on the back of Rida’s head who immediately slumped to his knees.

Eren rolled on his side so he won’t be buried under this mountain of muscle and coughed. He rubbed his chest where he probably will get some bad bruise. Levi was already by his side and helped him up. “Everything alright?” Eren didn’t look at Levi and as soon as he stood steady again he brushed Levi’s hand aside. “Yeah, no problem.” Eren helped Petra and Oluo pulling the other handcuffed men together while Eld and Gunther rolled Rida on his back.

Levi took his phone and called for assistance, they needed first of all medical and psychological help for the children who were still dumbstrucked by what was happening. Additionally, they needed patrol cars that could help take these criminals away. They already stood on stand by and within five minutes the place was filled with police officers and medical personal.

Levi and his squad, however, took the car they came with and another police car to drive back to the hotel. It was already dark and they all felt the adrenaline calming down, so they were pretty exhausted.

“You sure, you don’t want to let your chest examined?” Levi sat on the passenger seat and looked through the rear mirror at Eren. Eren sat slightly slumped down in his seat, his head leaned against the window. “Yeah, yeah. No worry.” He bit his lip. “Sorry, yes, everything’s alright.” “Hm.”

Eren still felt the moment when he realized he fucked up and he felt the guilt inside his stomach again. ‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ He was so angry with himself. That was something that shouldn’t have happened. He didn’t know if Eld and Levi felt his discomfort or were just tired themselves, but they didn’t bother him throughout the drive and he was at least a little bit thankful for it.

When they arrived at the hotel, they checked in for another night, none of them was in shape for another drive home. They all split up fast into their rooms to get a good night’s sleep since tomorrow a whole bunch of paperwork was waiting for them.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Eren didn’t wait for Levi to answer and locked the bathroom door behind him. His hands were trembling when he peeled himself out of the suit. He looked at his bare chest in the mirror and groaned. A bruise was the understatement of the year. His skin was deep purple and blue and here and there it was swollen. At least, he didn’t break a rib or something.

Eren leaned on the sink and tried to calm down his breathing but all things that happened today came back up again and he saw the children looking at him frightened and desperate. He, almost fucking up the whole operation by being totally unprofessional. And somehow his memory of his mother was mixed in and Eren felt nausea rising up. He gritted his teeth and fought against it for a few seconds but in the end, he turned around and threw up in the toilet.

He spat out the foul aftertaste in his mouth and washed his face. After brushing his teeth, he took a hot shower and felt a little more human afterwards. He changed into his night clothes and stepped out of the steaming bath.

“You can go in if you want to.” Eren murmured. Fatigue finally found him. Levi had already change as well and was sitting at the small couch his laptop in front of him. Actually, Eren just wanted to fall onto the bed and sleep the day away but of course Levi wouldn’t have none of it.

“Sit down.” Levi didn’t sound angry or demanding but Eren felt he couldn’t refuse. He sat down on the armchair next to the table. Unable to look Levi in the eyes Eren stared down on his kneading hands. They sat there for a few minutes in silent until Eren finally stopped his fidgeting.

“I’m sorry.” He stood up and bowed to Levi. “I wasn’t in control of my feelings and jeopardized the operation resulting in almost ruining months’ worth of work and putting many lives at risk. I accept any disciplinary action.”

“Sit down, Eren.” Levi sounded way gentler than before. Eren clenched his fist and slowly sat down again. “Look at me.” Levi was patient with him and Eren knew he received a treatment he didn’t deserve. Their eyes finally met and Eren felt a lot more at ease. Levi didn’t look disappointed or angry at him as he expected.

“Everything you said is true. You were unprofessional and put us all at risk.” He crossed his arms. “But that’s why you’re here. To learn. And the fact that you are aware of how you fucked up and what consequences that would have resulted in, you show that you won’t ever do that kind of mistake again.” Eren gritted his teeth. He didn’t deserve such kind of words. He would feel much better if Levi would have just punched him in the face.

“There won’t be any punishment even if you want to.” Levi seemed to read Eren’s thought and he felt caught. “It was on my own accord to take you with me so whatever might have happened I would be the one receiving punishment. But”, Eren looked alerted at Levi, he didn’t think about this, “nothing happened. At least, nothing major. Of course, I have to report about this but don’t worry. There have been major fuck ups than this, let me tell you. And”, Eren was about to interrupt another apology at the tip of his tongue, “it’s some kind of punishment already that you have to think about today and I know you feel guilty and I won’t take that guilt away. You have to grow with it. I don’t mean that personal.”

Eren exhaled. “Yes, sir. I understand.” Levi stood up and Eren was hoping to finally go to bed when Levi put down two cups and a kettle. “You should drink something warm to calm your stomach. You will sleep much better.” Eren cheeks flushed. “W-was it that obvious?” “Well, I heard.”

Eren sunk down in the armchair. There is only that much embarrassment one can endure in one day. But as soon as he took the first sip of the brewed hot water he felt already better. Levi closed his laptop and silently they enjoyed their tea. Somewhen along then Eren must have fallen asleep and he had to blink when he felt a hand ruffing gently through his hair.

“Huh?” He looked up in Levi’s face who had a smug smile on his lips. “Children have to go to bed at this hour.” Eren groaned. Levi pulled him up and Eren stumbled onto his shoulders. “Ugh, sorry, too fast.” Maybe he lingered a second or two more than needed with his face leaned against Levi, but Levi didn’t protest. When Eren finally broke away from Levi he rubbed his face trying to hide his red cheeks. “Sorry, I’m really tired.” “I see that.” Eren downright heard Levi’s grin. Eren stumbled onto his bed and Levi went to bed as well.

“Do you regret it?” Eren turned his head towards Levi’s bed. “Coming with us?” Eren snuggled his head into his pillow. “Not one bit.” “Mhm."

“Do  _you_  regret it?” “What?” Levi already turned off the lights so Eren couldn’t see him anymore. “Taking me with you?” Eren heard some rustling and he was suddenly afraid of the answer or no answer at all.

“Not one bit.”

Eren chuckled. His heart stuttered but he kept it in check for the time being. “Good night, Levi.” “Good night, Eren.”

\------

This night Eren was haunted by nightmares of his mistake the other day and even of his mother, what rarely happened since then. He woke up soaked in sweat and heavy breathing. His chest stung with each breath. It took him a few seconds to recognize where he was and to relax again. He rubbed his chest a little bit to ease his pain and looked outside the windows. The sun wasn’t up yet and a glance at his cell phone told him he had still about two hours left to sleep. But he couldn’t even imagine going back to these nightmares. Besides, he was wide awake now.

For another few minutes Eren stayed in bed distracting himself to forget the nightmares but gave up. He stood up, his blanket around his shoulders and as quiet as possible made some hot water for a cup of tea.

“Make it two.”

Eren flinched and turned around, seeing Levi sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes.

“Ah, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” “No problem.” Levi stood up and came over to their small “kitchen” and grabbed two cups and teabags. Eren poured in some hot water and put a few sugar cubes into his cup. Silently they sat down on the couch. Eren pulled up his legs and balanced his cup onto his knees, blowing off some of the heat.

Eren enjoyed the silence between them that didn’t feel uncomfortable at all and listened to the quiet sips of Levi.

“So, what’s up?”

Eren wrapped his cup with both hands and took a careful sip. It was still hot but manageable. He tried to stall but he knew Levi wouldn’t let up. He sighed. He already showed Levi that he is far from capable so why not show him some more of his flaws?

“I had some nightmares. Couldn’t sleep anymore.” “Mhm.” They kept drinking their tea in silence.

Eren didn’t even drank half of his cup when his eye lids became heavy again. His head bopped forward a few times until he felt his cup lifted from his hands.

“Ah…” Eren couldn’t say anything when an arm was put around him and he found his head rested against Levi’s shoulder. For a moment he was awake again but wrapped in a warm blanket and in Levi’s arm he never felt safer. He closed his eyes and the next second he fell asleep again.

\------

The second time Eren woke up was when he heard their alarm clock ringing from Levi’s nightstand. Eren sat up blinking the sleep away. Levi ruffled his hair for a second and stood up to turn off the noise. It took Eren a moment to really grasp that he actually slept in Levi’s arm. In  _Levi’s_  arm. On the couch. In his arm. Eren stared at his half-emptied cup on the low table in front of him feeling the heat creeping to his face. When he had the heart to look at Levi again Levi was changing right that moment. Levi took off his shirt showing his toned body. Levi may be a little smaller, but he had probably more muscles than Eren. He swallowed.  

Slowly Eren got up, too, and put his blanket back on his bed trying not to look at Levi, at least not too obviously. Eren gathered his clothes that lay folded on a chair next to his bed and started changing himself. He didn’t know he could be shy changing in front of another guy.

“We won’t have breakfast in this hotel, so if you’re hungry we can grab something on our way.”

Eren turned around and nodded. “Sure. I’m not hungry y—” Levi’s gaze was pinned on Eren’s chest and his face darkened. With two quick steps he was right in front of Eren.

“Does it hurt?”

Eren was taken off guard and had to find his voice again. Standing with only his boxer shorts in front of Levi who, as well, only wore his shorts was too much for his brain.

“Uh, no, it’s, uh, not that bad.”

Levi glanced upwards. His hand barely graced his bruise and Eren flinched. “Ugh…”

“Not that bad, huh?” Levi growled. “Don’t you dare lie to me.”

Eren shook his head. “S-sorry. I just… I don’t want you to worry. It was my fault to begin with.” Levi gave him a smack on the back of his head. “No. I should have restrained him better. I’m sorry for causing you this injury.”

Levi looked down on his chest again and for a second Eren felt as if Levi leaned his head onto his shoulder. His heart began to race but the next second Levi was a step farther away again.

“We should get going.”

Eren swallowed. “Y-yes.” He didn’t know if he should just give up trying to hide his embarrassment. Levi already saw him in his most embarrassing moments anyway. He took a deep breath and changed quickly in some casual clothes he, fortunately, brought along.

After checking out and confirming that their colleagues were on their way, too, they went on their way home as well.

They were about half an hour on the highway when Levi was first to speak up again.

“You should get that examined by a doctor.” He gestured on his chest. “It doesn’t seem like something’s broken but better be safe than sorry.”

Eren turned his head away from the window and nodded at Levi. “Yeah… It’s probably just bruised but I will let someone take a look.” Eren noticed a strange look from Levi. “Wh-what is it?”

Levi shrugged. “I’m not used to you being so obedient. I was surprised.” “Oi!” Eren exclaimed. “I know I’m stubborn” – “Pighead.” – “and don- Levi! I… I just happen to have my own head, okay?” Levi’s chuckle tingled throughout Eren’s body. “So, that’s how you call it, huh?” Eren crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. “Alright, you like making fun of me, I get it. Hm.”

Eren couldn’t hold his chuckle in for too long and Levi shook his head smiling. They both needed some relief after yesterday and the past few weeks in general.

“Ah, I just remembered. Do you have to write something like a report for this internship?”

Eren sat up in his seat again and slowly nodded. “Yeah… I ignored it for now. Thanks for remembering me.” Levi gave Eren a short look. “Did I just hear sarcasm?” – “What? No. Never.” Eren deadpanned.

“Children these days…” Levi shook his head. “Listen, I just thought, you could use some time off.” He held up his hand when Eren wanted to protest. “I wasn’t finished. Of course, you will observe and work on some paperwork for this case, but you won’t be able to do training with your bruise and, no, that is not negotiable.” Eren pouted but knew he would not be able to change Levi’s mind.

“So, when you’re done with this paperwork you could write your report. This way, you still have fresh memories and you don’t have to struggle with it afterwards.

“Yeees.” Eren rotated his head and scratched his neck. “I know you’re right. Thanks.”

Levi changed the gear and passed a car. He leaned his arm on the car door and flipped Eren’s head with his free hand. “You look like a puppy left on a rainy day.”

Eren looked at him with even bigger eyes than before. “Hmm?”

“Well,  _if_  and I mean if I have time I could help you for a little bit.” Levi didn’t even have to look at Eren to know that this alone made him so much happier. He was so easy to read. Levi turned on the radio and for the rest of the drive they silently listened to some music.

To Eren’s surprise Levi dropped him off right in front of his apartment. “Just take it easy today, okay? See a doctor.”

Eren wanted to say something but Levi gave him a short glare that made him shut up. “Yes, yes. I will.” Levi nodded satisfied.

“See you tomorrow, Eren.” Eren shouldered his bag. The bag with his suit stayed in the car since it was property of the police station. Unfortunately, Eren liked the suit.

“Don’t overdo it today either, Levi. See you tomorrow.” They nodded at each other and Levi drove off. Eren waited until Levi turned on the intersection and sighed. Somehow saying good bye was not as dramatic as he thought it would be.

He went upstairs to his room and dropped his luggage on the floor. The drive was rather short, so they didn’t stop for something to eat after all, therefore, just thinking about food watered his mouth. Eren grabbed a few things he found in his cupboards, it was time for grocery shopping again, and cooked himself a small meal.

After eating Eren felt a little more alive and it was still early afternoon. He had the whole day off. Following Levi’s advice Eren looked up nearby medical practices. The nearest was about 10 minutes by foot and was ideal for a short walk after lunch.

Eren pocketed his wallet, keys and his phone, that he didn’t have had with him these past days. He turned it back on when he left his apartment and was bombarded with text messages and unanswered phone calls. “Ugh…” Eren checked and it was basically only Mikasa and Armin who wanted to know where he was.

He opened their group conversation.

yo  
sorry for not answering anything  
had a pretty big case :D  
im now some big shot

He just wanted to close the app again when he saw that Mikasa was already typing. Was she waiting for him to write something? He sighed.

Mikasa:  
EREN  
where were u  
I was worried sick  
u ok?  
what happened

Eren:  
chill  
everythings alright  
I cant tell much  
but its over now  
mission accomplished *peace hand emoji*

Mikasa:  
u sure?  
I could come visit u  
  
Eren:  
no way   
have enough stuff to do  
I am old enough to care for myself

Armin:  
welcome back  
I hope there wasn’t any trouble?

Eren:  
well  
minor injury  
on my way seeing the doc now  
*sick emoji*  
  
Mikasa:  
i knew it  
what happened  
  
Eren:  
srsly Mikasa  
nothing big  
im almost there  
see u later  
  
Eren closed the app before he could see what Mikasa was going to write. As much as he liked her and as important as she was to him she could be such a worrywart that it was annoying. He put his phone back in his pocket when he reached his destination.

He wasn’t fond of doctors and had to bring himself to enter the building. It looked quite nice and there weren’t too many other patients. He bowed his head to those sitting in the open waiting area and went up to the front desk.

“Good afternoon.” A guy probably same age as Eren and a shaved head looked up. “G’afternoon.” He looked at him silently asking what he wanted. “Uhm, I work at the nearby police station and had a small… accident. I just need it to be looked at so I’m good for work again.” He tried to smile but felt the fake smile cramping on his face.

The man raised and eyebrow and nodded. “You weren’t here before, were you?” Eren shook his head even though the receptionist didn’t look anymore and searched the drawer next to him for some printed forms.

“Please fill these out.” He put them and a pen on the counter and proceeded to ignore Eren. ‘Hm.’ Eren didn’t mind being treated this way. He sat down and filled out some basic information about himself and returned the forms to the front desk. He nodded to the man and he nodded back.

“I’ll call you up when it’s your turn.”

Eren sat down and took out his phone again. Hopefully, this won’t take so long. Visiting the doctors could be rather time consuming. He ignored the text messages from Mikasa and opened the chat with Levi.

are the others already at the station too?

He hesitated after sending the message.

How are you?   
I mean… are you hurt anywhere or something?

Eren had to suppress a groan. That sounded so stupid and childish, but he already sent it.

I just wanted to thank you again  
for taking care of me and being concerned  
well, I mean u r my supervisor so u kinda have to but u know  
I appreciate it

“Yaeger.”

Eren flinched. “Y-yes.” He put his phone away and came up to the front desk again where the receptionist pointed into a hallway. “Second door to the left.”

Eren knocked on said door and entered. A middle age woman with glasses and short hair looked up. “Good afternoon. How can I be of help?”

Eren sat on the chair in front of the desk she pointed out for him. “G-good afternoon. I just wanted to check up on a small injury. It’s probably nothing but my boss wouldn’t hear otherwise.”

The doctor looked at the forms Eren just filled out and nodded. “Please take off your shirt.” She stood up and took her stethoscope. Eren stood up, as well, and undressed. “You are with the police force, did I read that correctly?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m an intern for the time being.” Eren put his shirt on the chair he had sat on and turned to the doctor. She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t know what they do with interns there, but I don’t approve of this.”

Eren held up his hands. “Oh no, that was my fault. I fu- messed up and they were all very helpful. They wouldn’t let me get back to work unless I would have someone take a look at this.” His forced smile didn’t feel better than before.

The doctor made Eren do some minor movements with his upper body and felt up his ribcage, shoulders and back. Eren twitched and grunted a few times when she touched his bruised area but endured. After examining his muscles and bones she listened to his heartbeat and breathing.

“Well, it seems like nothing was broken. Your muscles are tensed up, and your sternum is sprained.” Eren looked questioning at her. She gestured to his chest. “The bone that connects your ribs. It apparently took the full blow.”

Eren nodded. “Oh, ok. Is that bad?” She took a roll of bandage and gestured him to sit down on the examination bed. Before wrapping the bandage, she applied some cold cream onto his bruise and explained: “It’s not that bad, but you have to sustain from any heavy exercise. And I know that’s pretty bad for a police officer.”

Eren nodded. “For how long?” She fastened the bandage with two clips. “About two weeks. If it doesn’t hurt, you could do some running after one week but when breathing starts to hurt you have to stop.”

He sighed. He actually thought it was just bruised and that was it. “Come see me in two weeks and I take another look.”

“Thank you very much.” He bowed and left the room and after exchanging a short glance with the receptionist he left the building. It was still just 4 pm.

Pocketing his hands Eren walked down the street rather aimlessly until he noticed that his feet brought him to the police station. “Hng…” Eren was told, again, that he shouldn’t come in but technically he did go to the doctor and they only told him not to do any physical work. He shrugged.

The receptionist greeted Eren with a briefly risen hand and then turned his attention back to whatever he did at his computer. Eren’s first stop was at Levi’s office door at which he knocked twice. After he heard Levi calling him in, he entered the office. The sun was already setting and the room was getting darker, therefore, Eren turned on the lights. “It’s bad for your eyes.” He gave Levi a uncertain smile after he looked up.

“Hm.” Levi leaned back and rubbed his nose. “Didn’t I tell you to stay home?”

Eren saluted and ignored the stab in his chest when he straightened his back. “I visited a doctor and they gave me the O.K. to go to work unless it’s physical labor.”

Levi waved him to sit down which Eren gladly did. “And I’m bored at the apartment anyway, so…” “So you rather want to work boring paper work.” Levi finished for him.

“Well, if you say it like that it sounds not as much fun as I imagined it.”

Levi didn’t comment on it further, instead he handed Eren a stack of papers. “Everybody present at the scene the other day has to fill out these reports, so if you want it so much, you can start with these.”

Eren nodded. It wasn’t hard to see that Levi was in a bad mood and he wouldn’t push his luck with him, so he silently spun his chair around to the coffee table in the corner of the room and started working on the print outs.

 

“Okay, that’s it for today.”

Eren looked up blinking a few times to let his eyes focus properly. He was staring at these papers for far too long and he didn’t even notice it. Levi was putting his desk in order and stood up. “You, too.” He gave Eren a nod with his head. “Just let the papers there. You can work on them again tomorrow.”

He grabbed his jacket and left the office. Eren was a little thrown off and stumbled behind him. Levi greeted his squad good bye and before they could say something he already closed the door to their office again. Silently they left the police station and Eren wasn’t sure if he should rather leave Levi alone or not.

Levi exhaled and ran his hand over his face. “Are you hungry?” Levi sounded a little more like himself again and looked over his shoulder at Eren who gave a cautious nod. “Uhm, a little.”

Levi waved him besides him and without explaining anything he led Eren to a bar hidden in a small alley way. “They serve rather good tea and little snacks.” Apparently Eren looked so taken aback that Levi had to explain where they were going.

Inside a few men were sitting and the bar and drank sake or beer but Levi walked over to one of the tables in the back. They took off their shoes in front of the step and sat down on the seating pillows. All the time Eren didn’t say a word and Levi looked at him intently.

“I’m sorry.”

Eren eyes which were glued at the bar as to look busy flinched and turned towards Levi. “H-huh?”

“I…” Levi looked down at the table looking for the right words and Eren was able to relax a little bit. “Did something happen?” Levi looked up at Eren again. “You… you could say that. Sorry, I was way to tense back there.”

Eren shook his head. “Don’t worry. I…” He interrupted himself. “If you need anything, just hit me up.” He grinned at Levi which earned him a dismissive glance and he was afraid he overstepped his boundaries but then Levi sighed. “Getting cheered up by an underling, I think I am losing my edge.”

They both grinned at each other.

A waitress kneeled besides their table and asked them what they wanted to order. Levi went for a bowl of ramen while Eren ordered a plate with different types of karaage. The waitress bowed her head and before leaving them she poured them both a cup of sake.

Eren looked questioning at Levi after she left.

“This is their thing here. Don’t worry. They don’t want you to get you drunk.” “I didn’t- I-…” Levi held up his cup and  they clinked them. It tasted great and helped them loosen up a little bit.

“Where was Jean today anyway? I didn’t see him when I was there.” Eren put down his cup leaned back on his hand.

Levi propped his arm on one of his knees still sipping on his cup. “Called in sick today. Sounded pretty nasty.” Eren chuckled. “Well, I would be lying if I say I’m sorry for him.” Levi shook his head.

“How’s your wound?” Eren could see a hidden glare in Levi’s eyes and he was somewhat touched that Levi was so worried about him. “My sternum is sprained”, he held up his hands when Levi was about to say something, “nothing serious! It just got the full blow, my muscles are sore, too, but that’s it.” Eren pulled back his shirt on his shoulder revealing his bandage. “See, it’s taken care of. I should rest for about two weeks, running is allowed and then it should be gone.” Eren leaned forward, his arms on the table. “So, everything’s alright.”

Levi only reluctantly nodded still having some things to say but kept quiet. Just in time, their food arrived and Eren’s mouth watered when he saw it.

“Well, enjoy!”

The food was really good and the overall atmosphere in the bar was pretty relaxing, so they enjoyed their meal in silence and afterwards Levi ordered one more cup of sake for them.

“You sure?” Eren rubbed his stomach, he ate as much as he could. Levi nodded. “That’s just a form of politeness.” “Huh.” Eren rose an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t just wanna get drunk?”

Levi didn’t answer and Eren chuckled. “We’re both on duty tomorrow, remember?” Levi shrugged, pouring them both a cup. “I know my limit and I don’t plan on knocking myself out.” He returned Eren’s gesture of a risen eyebrow. “I hope you don’t plan on it. I won’t accept a sick leave from you.”

They clinked their cups together and they both gulped it down in one go. They drank one more cup right after and Levi put the bottle down.

“You know”, he sat up a little straighter, “I scolded you about what happened at… the case.” Eren swallowed. He was still embarrassed about that and gritted his teeth. “But, I still haven’t told you that you did a pretty good job.” Eren looked up meeting Levi’s earnest gaze. His face heated up.

“Your disguise was nearly perfect, and you handled your slip up pretty good instead of panicking of something. You did good, Eren.”

Taken off guard Eren didn’t know what to say. “Th-thanks.”

Levi chuckled. “Did you know that whenever you blush your ears are the reddest?”

Eren’s eyes widened and just out of reflex he covered his ears with his hands. “Wh-what…? Why would you…?” Levi looked similar surprised and pursed his lips. “Sorry, that kinda slipped out.”

“Well”, Eren gritted his teeth, collecting all his courage and looked up at Levi again, “at least, I can show something and don’t have always such a stoic face. I never know when you’re happy!” “Huh? You want to know when I’m happy?”

“I-… I mean, you know, that was just an example.” Eren felt the alcohol creeping in his voice and slurred some of his words. Well, the alcohol made him say things he already regretted.

“I’m happy now.”

Eren had problems with focusing on one thing but nonetheless he stared at Levi. His heart pounded in his chest. “Me… too.”

Eren clapped a hand over his mouth. “Ugh…” He muffled some curses into his palm making Levi chuckle.

“Alright, I think, that’s it.” Levi put on his shoes again and after standing up he waited a second or two to get his balance in check. Eren waited until Levi went over to the counter and slowly put on his shoes as well. The alcohol didn’t help. A hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. “It’s not far, just let them unlaced.”

Eren held onto Levi when they went outside again. The fresh air helped clear his mind up again.

“Ah! I- The money, I’ll pay you back tomorrow.” Eren turned his head a little two fast and tripped but Levi caught him in time.

“Don’t worry, it’s on me.”

Eren swallowed. “Okay… Thank you.”

They walked close together and Eren realized their arms were linked together. He stared down at his feet focusing on placing one foot after another.

“I’m sorry…” Eren groaned. “It’s already the second time…” He sighed.

Levi shrugged. “If I had a problem with that or with you I would’ve already fired you.”

Eren chuckled. “Thanks, that’s reassuring.” Without thinking he leaned a little more onto Levi, who loosened their arms and Eren was more hurt than he would ever admit but then Levi took hold of his hand.

Eren fell silent again. He stared down again feeling their fingers intervened and dared to squeeze Levi’s hand. Levi squeezed back. Eren’s heart did one massive jump which made him question if he’ll survive tonight.

“Thank you for this evening.”

“Huh?”

“I kinda… needed it.”

Eren looked at Levi. Levi was looking up at the clear night sky and didn’t say anything else so Eren just squeezed his hand one more time.

“Well, I had a good time, too, so thank you as well, Levi.”

“Mmh.”

They walked in comfortable silence until Eren felt a jolt in his hand due to Levi having stopped. “What’s wrong?” Eren blinked. “Stupid. You live here.”

Eren made a face when he realized they already were in front of his apartment. “Again…”

“Again?”

“Ah, nothing…” Eren shook his head. “Uhm, thanks, for taking me home.” Eren didn’t want to be the first one to let go of Levi’s hand and Levi made no attempts for doing so either.

Eren bit his lip looking up at Levi’s face again. “Levi… I…” He swallowed trying to slow down his pounding heart. “I don’t know how- I, uhm, I think I might l-“

Levi leaned forward and gave Eren a small peck on the cheek. “Good night, Eren.” He let go of Eren’s hand and turned around. Walking a lot faster than before and before he took a turn at the intersection he threw another glance over the shoulder at Eren.

“Fuck.” Eren leaned onto the garden wall. His head was spinning, and he was sure this wasn’t the alcohol. “I’m so fucked.”


	7. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Levi's older cases! So you can get to know him a little better and it's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but I wanted to write something for Christmas so I hope you enjoy! <3

“So damn cold.” He muttered under his breath, wrapping his hands around his hot tea to go. His head hung low and his scarf was pulled tightly around his shoulders. The people walking on the street kept their distance from him since his face looked like he was ready to kill.

Levi wasn’t fond of the cold and he made no attempts to pretend to. The commander sent him out of Tokyo for a rather small case and here he was, somewhere he never wanted to be in the first place, it was way too cold, and it was Christmas. Christmas itself wasn’t that bad. Levi just couldn’t stand all the people running around, kissing each other under every mistletoe they could find and rushing through the streets bumping into everything and every _body_.

His case was already closed, and he had to wait for his train back home but of course on Christmas a train only came every other hour. Therefore, Levi had to wait for almost two hours for the next train. At first, he waited in a small café, thinking he could enjoy some tea in silence but after half an hour a waitress asked him to leave since there was a group of people searching for a table and he, a single person, could find some place somewhere else. The station was out of question since it was bursting with people.

Levi blew over his tea and tried a sip but burned his tongue nonetheless. “Seriously?” Levi gritted his teeth. He leaned against the wall a little aside from the main street. The only good thing he could think about was that he didn’t have any luggage, only his briefcase that lay on the ground between his legs.

He blew on his tea some more and warmed up his hands. Of course, he didn’t bring gloves along. He was about to try drinking from his tea again, when out of one of the stores a guy ran out. Another, apparently a clerk came running after him for a few meters and shouted: “Stop! Thief!”

Levi didn’t have to think a second, grabbed his briefcase and threw away his tea in a nearby trashcan in the same movement. He squeezed his briefcase under one arm, so he could run a little better. The advantage for being small was to run through the crowd a little easier. After only about 50 meters the crowd thinned out since fewer stores were around.

Levi grabbed his briefcase and wanted to throw it at the thief’s legs to stop him or at least slow him down when someone from the right tackled him to the ground.

Levi blinked and slowed down. He came to halt a few steps before the two people. The guy who tackled the thief apprehended him in an armbar. He either knew martial arts or was with the police force. Either way, it helped him some trouble. The guy looked up and around him. “Can someone call the police?”

On cue Levi was besides him, already pulling up a spare pair of handcuffs. “Already here.” With his other hand he showed him his credentials since he was still dressed as a civilian. He handcuffed the hand the tackle-guy was holding, and he heard him whispering: “So cool!” Levi was a little surprised and when he leaned over to grab the other arm he looked at tackle-guy. He didn’t seem to be older than 20. “Huh.” Levi huffed. Tackle-guy let go of the thief and Levi mirandized him.

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off.” The thief seemed to be very eloquent. Levi sighed and looked at tackle-guy who watched him very intensely. “Could you hold him for a sec? I’ll inform the authorities.” Eagerly tackle-guy kneeled down again and pressed one knee in the thief’s back. Levi pulled out his cellphone and called the local police station. Hopefully this won’t take too long, Levi didn’t feel up to miss the next train.

“So, you’re a police officer?” Tackle-guy finally found his voice again. Levi looked down to him, burying his face deeper into his scarf. “Something like that, yeah.”

“That’s so cool! I want to be one, too!”

Levi couldn’t see much of his face because he, as well, wore a big, red scarf but his eyes were shining brightly. “Good luck with that.” Tackle-guy at least had the guts to tackle someone and had basic knowledge of apprehension, which both were good traits to start this career.

“Thanks!”

The police arrived with a car and took the thief into custody. They asked tackle-guy just a few questions and decided that they didn’t need him at the station since Levi was present. Levi could swear tackle-guy seemed disappointed. He gave him a pat on the back. “See ya.”

At least it was warm at the police station, they just had crappy black tea. Levi got over the paperwork with them and out of spite gave them the contact information of the commander, if there were any further questions. The commander was the one who sent him here in the first place.

Levi grabbed his briefcase and made a run to catch his train. Public transportation would be too hellish anyway. He was ten minutes early. He huffed a little bit when he arrived at the station forecourt. The place was still crowded but since it was already dark there were a little less people. He sighed and made his was to the entrance.

He bumped into a few people and was about to lose his head when someone grabbed him by the arm. Ready to break himself free (and possibly the other person’s wrist) he turned around and looked at tackle-guy.

“Ah, sorry!” tackle-guy let go of him. “Sorry, just a reflex.” Levi exhaled and rose an eyebrow.

“So, uhm, everything okay? At the station I mean.” Tackle-guy looked a little lost when Levi didn’t answer him. “Ah, it’s probably confidential, right? So, well,” he scratched the back of his head, “On your way home?”

Levi couldn’t get a good look of tackle-guy’s face since they were standing almost directly in the entrance way and everyone pushed around them, and Levi could feel the glares they got. He looked up and sighed. He knew he was acting impulsively and took the risk to get a good beat up right away, but right now he was tired, cold and just fed up with his current situation that he wanted compensation.

They were pushed against each other and with a swift movement Levi pulled tackle-guy’s scarf down and his with it. Their lips touched just for a second or two but somehow Levi was warmed up inside instantly.

He released tackle-guy and pointed upwards. Dumbfounded tackle-guy followed the gestures and saw the mistletoe that hung right above them.

“Merry Christmas.” Levi gave a faint smile when he saw tackle-guy finally realizing what just happened. His face grew red in no matter of time. Before Levi turned around to catch his train, he saw that even the tips of tackle-guy’s ears were red. Cute.


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more work romance and finally a little development in their relationship? Noisy Jean is good for you, Eren. And why does Levi's phone always ruin everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's just a short chapter but I am totally stressed out by exams and I can't write much this month... Mayyybe I will make another short chapter by the end of the month but I can't make any promises :(
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter! For more updates and writing progress follow me on twitter! [@zacksywrites]

After a night without much sleep, Eren was kind of relieved he didn’t have to do any kind of physical work. When he arrived at the station, Jean greeted him with a nod and Eren saw that Jean was burning with questions but held himself back since everything concerning the case was all confidential. Maybe Eren could still find some time to tell him about it.

Eren knocked at Levi’s door, who promptly answered him rather grumpily. Seems like Levi’s day already was going downhill. Eren opened the door just enough to push his head inside.

“Can I come in?”

Levi looked up briefly and nodded. “If not, I wouldn’t have answered you.”

Eren swallowed. Without disturbing Levi any further, Eren sat down at the table like yesterday where his paperwork was still waiting for him. To his surprise a laptop was lying right beside it.

“Uhm, Levi? Is that for me?” Eren asked with a hushed voice.

Levi sighed and broke free from his work to come over. Next to Eren, he leaned over to open a program on the desktop. “We may be hard workers, but we’re not that stupid to let you write the report by hand.” Levi browsed through Eren’s papers and pulled out a sheet. “Here is everything listed you need to include in your report.”

Eren nodded. Levi was dangerously close to him and he had to stare at the screen, so he wouldn’t get distracted. It hurt just a little bit that Levi didn’t seem to be fazed at all after yesterday evening, but what did he imagine? That Levi was all flustered and red faced? Sure. Well, for the record, Eren liked Levi’s stoic attitude.

Levi went back to his desk again, leaving Eren on his own. Eren’s heart had to calm down for a second but afterwards, Eren managed to get some work done. At least, until he was at that point where he had to describe the moment he screwed up. He knew, he not only had to write it in the report but had to write an apology and an explanation, as well. He leaned back and rubbed his face.

“Everything alright?”

Eren startled. He actually forgot he wasn’t alone. “Y-yeah, sorry.” Levi shook his head. “When you stare too long at the screen you’re bound to get nuts.” Levi looked outside the window and stood up. “Come with me.”

Surprised Eren followed Levi outside the building. Levi walked slowly without any apparent destination. “Wh-where are we going?” “It’s called ‘taking a walk’.” “A-ah.” That was more embarrassing than he imagined. Well, he stumbled into these kinds of situations quite often, he should be used to it by now.

They stopped at a vending machine where Levi bought them both something to drink, Eren suppressed the urge to pay Levi back, and they continued walking around the yard. After about half way around, Eren managed to relax and he felt the tension in Levi subdue as well. He smiled.

“How’s it coming along?” Their eyes met and Eren looked down. “Well, uhm, almost done. Pretty much at the end.” Levi nodded. “I figured.” He gave Eren a pat on the back for encouragement. “You still feel guilty?”

Bull’s eye. Eren groaned. Levi drank the rest of his drink, threw his can in a nearby trash can and picked up the pace. They entered the building again and Levi led him downstairs to the shooting area.

“When you are overwhelmed with whatever, just let it out here. Stress relief.” Levi opened the door and they met Petra and Jean doing some shooting practice. Petra saluted when she saw Levi.

“Captain! Already done?”

“Nah, need to move around a little.”

Jean was done with his round and noticed the two newcomers and saluted, as well.

“Captain! Thank you for all your hard work.”

Levi nodded and handed Eren a pair of earmuffs and a gun. “Just get it out, don’t think.” Eren nodded and walked over to the last cabin. He ignored all his surroundings and shot the full magazine in one round. He exhaled. He loaded his gun again and shot another full magazine. Talk about economic. He loaded the gun a second time, but this time actually aimed at his target. He took one shot. He pushed the button for the target to come closer and a smug smile crept onto his face.

Most of the shots were totally random and not all found the target paper but the one shot he aimed was exactly where he wanted it to be. He turned around, taking down his earmuffs, to show it to Levi, just to see, that he was right behind him leaning against the wall and watching him. His face heated up.

“Feeling better?” Levi’s voice was low so only Eren could hear him even though Jean still wore his earmuffs and Petra was right beside Jean. Eren came closer and nodded. “Yes, a lot. Thanks.” Levi nodded and was about to say something when his cell phone rang. His face darkened, nodded at Eren apologetically and took the call.

Eren put down his gear at the cabin’s counter and threw away his paper. He didn’t want to eavesdrop on Levi’s phone call, so he walked over to Jean and Petra, watching Jean’s shooting. He was still a notch better than Eren. Jean was about to load his gun when Levi came over and nodded Petra with him.

“Sorry, Eren, we have to go. No more shooting. That applies to you as well, Kirschtein.” Both Eren and Jean saluted. “Yes, sir.” Levi and Petra left the shooting area, so Jean and Eren looked at each other kind of lost. Jean sighed and put down his gear.

“Well, we could ask the other guys if they have something for us. Or do you have something to do?” Jean masked his curiosity with innocence. Eren gave him a knowingly look. “As a matter of fact, yeah, I do. But”, he scratched his head, “my work is in Levi’s office, so I don’t know if I can enter… Looked pretty serious.”

Jean nodded. “Yeah. Huh.” He was about to leave when Eren reached out to him. “Ah, I have little favor to ask…” Eren gritted his teeth. He didn’t like to ask for favors especially not from Jean, but he couldn’t ask somebody else.

“Another heart to heart talk? No, thanks.” Jean deadpanned and Eren’s face turned red. “N-no! Ugh, Jean, I… Why of all people do I have to work with you?” Eren tore at his hair. “For me, I enjoy you desperately wanting my attention.” Jean smirked.

Eren clicked his tongue, ready to swear at Jean but managed to withhold. “I need your help.” He tried to sound as calm as he could. “I’m all ears.” Jean folded his arms, smug smile all over his face, making Eren grit his teeth even more.

“See, I have this bandage that I can’t really apply myself. And it unfastened after moving around all day. So, could you…?” Eren gestured so he didn’t need ask again for help. Jean perked up an eyebrow. “You’re injured?”

Eren shook his head. “No, not really. The doctor insisted.” Jean shrugged. “Let’s get this over with.” Thankfully, Eren nodded and took off his jacket and shirt. The bandaging hung loosely around Eren’s upper body. It took Eren a little bit of time to unwrap himself and handed Jean the rolled bandage. Jean looked at him speechless.

“What the fuck…?” Jean came over and regarded Eren’s bruise. It wasn’t swollen anymore but the color got darker over night and looked like Eren was run over by a truck. Eren shrugged and flinched. His chest actually hurt without anything supporting his ribcage and he had to cough. Jean shook his head. “I know I’m not suppose to ask, but Eren that’s… Are you even allowed to work?”

Eren nodded. “Of course! I am not someone to call in sick for just something like that.” A knowing smirk made Jean go pale. “Ugh, you heard?” “Sure. Talk of the office.” “Don’t exaggerate.” Jean grabbed the bandage. “And for your information, you wouldn’t have wanted me here. It probably would have been your task to clean up after me.” “Ew, Jean!”

They both snickered and Jean leaned over to wrap Eren back up when the door opened. Levi entered the room again and before he could say anything his gaze fell on the half-naked Eren. “What…?” For a moment his face darkened but as soon as he saw Jean holding the bandage his face relaxed.

“I-it’s not what you th-“ “Does it still hurt?” Eren was cut off. He shook his head. “No, not really-“ Jean cleared his throat and gave Eren a telling look. Eren sighed. “Yes, a little.”

Levi didn’t say anything, and Jean waited a second before he began to wrap Eren up. An awkward silence filled the room until Jean was done and Eren could dress again. Jean saluted and after Levi gave him a short nod, he hurried out of the room. Eren folded his hands behind his back and waited for Levi to say something.

Well, he waited a few minutes in which Levi just stared at him and Eren started to feel nervous, every now and then he averted his gaze until Levi sighed. He seemed to want to say something but in the end, didn’t.

“Back to work, you still need to finish your report.” Levi turned around and walked off leaving Eren rather dumbfounded. “Y-yes!” Eren found his voice again and followed Levi back upstairs. Before they entered Levi’s office, Levi gestured Eren to the cafeteria. “Get something to eat. Grow big and strong.” He smirked. “Wh-“ Eren blinked. “ _You_ shouldn’t be the one talking about hei-“ he clapped his hands over his mouth. Levi looked at him expressionless but Eren knew he just waited for Eren to continue so he could execute him right here and now.

Eren turned around on the spot and with fast steps ran away. He survived.

In the cafeteria Eren sat down with a plateful of curry and slowly started to eat. He didn’t notice, how hungry he was until he gulped down the first spoon. “Mhmm…” He was about to get a next spoonful when Jean sat down in front of him. Why would Jean sit down with him even though he knew that would just make things more awkward? Eren ignored him and continued eating.

“Correct me, if I’m wrong”, Jean started slowly, “could it be, it’s Captain Levi you’re crushing on?”

Eren spew out the curry he was about to swallow. Right into Jean’s face. Well, he had it coming, sitting down in front of him and just saying those things right out loud.

Eren turned around to assure no one had heard him. Jean groaned. “Ugh…” He took a napkin and wiped his face clean. “Eren, you’re disgusting.”

“What? It’s your fault!” He felt the heat rising to his face. “H-how did you… Uhm, you know?”

“Well, apart from you being an idiot”, he threw his used napkin in Eren’s face who had trouble keeping his calm. “You are totally obvious. I wouldn’t be surprised if Captain Levi already noticed.” Eren became pale. Did Levi notice? Then… Yes, that would make sense. The night in the hotel room, the kiss on the cheek, Levi probably just wanted to confirm things. And now he probably thought about how he could fire him with good reason.

“Eren.”

Eren flinched like a deer caught in the headlight. Jean shook his head. “I am the first one to say you never use your head, but now you’re using it too much.” Without being fazed he started eating while Eren stared at his food. His stomach didn’t feel too well.

“Hey, look”, Jean looked up after a few bites, “I know, I… Ugh. Just forget it. He probably doesn’t know. And if”, he shrugged, “if you think he would hold grudges because of petty reasons like this, then why did you fall for him in the first place?”

Eren blinked. Did… did Jean just try to cheer him up? And did he actually say something smart? Eren exhaled. “You’re right. Thanks.” They both stared at each other awkwardly and continued their lunch in silence.

After lunch, both Eren and Jean left the cafeteria without saying another word, Eren came back to Levi’s office. His heart was throbbing in his chest and made it difficult to ignore it but Eren tried to be as calm as possible.

Levi was working at his computer when Eren entered and they just gave each other an acknowledging nod. Eren worried over nothing. He sat down and finally finished his report. It went rather fast, so he grabbed some other papers from his file and read through and worked on some of them.

Only when Levi stood beside him and gave him a nudge on his head, he realized he lost track of time. Eren turned his head and blinked.

“Let’s call it a day.” Levi looked really tired and Eren didn’t even want to argue about it. He stretched his back and yawned. “Sounds good.” Pain shot into his chest for a second, he had to clench his teeth. Of course, Levi noticed this immediately.

“You alright?”

Eren swallowed. “Y-yeah. Sorry.” He stood up. “Sitting all day without exercise is not good for me.” Levi wasn’t convinced. “I’ll walk you home. You should lay down and give yourself some rest, you hear me?”

Eren wasn’t that much of a fan of just lying around but Levi walking him home? No way he would refuse that. After saying their goodbyes to their colleagues, and a knowing look from Jean which Eren chose to ignore, they went outside.

Outside Eren took a look at the time. “Mhm.”

“What is it?”

Levi pocketed his hands and glanced at Eren. Weighting his possibilities, Eren pointed in a different direction than his home.

“I need to buy some groceries and, uhm, I- I don’t know, wanna… Do you want to come with me?” Eren’s face flushed. “I mean, you’re probably exhausted and have other stuff to do, so you don’t have t-“ “Sure.”

Eren had hoped but really getting affirmation felt so much better. His heart made a little jump and he had to look the other way to not show his obvious grin to Levi. They crossed the intersection, walking further away from Eren’s apartment. He was in high mood until Eren realized that Levi was more silent than usual.

“Hey, Levi…”  They reached another crossroad where a bicyclist drove around a corner. Eren grabbed Levi by his arm and pulled him back against him. The bicyclist shouted an apology and drove off.

“A-are you o-“ Eren stopped when he saw the murderous glare of Levi. He took his hand from his arm and took a step back. “S-sorry.” Levi sighed, pinching his nose. “No, sorry, thanks.”

“H-hey… Is everything okay? You’ve been a little distracted. Are there any… problems with the last case? Did I…?”

Levi shook his head. “No, Eren, no.” Eren waited for Levi to say something else. “There is just a lot on my mind. Another case… amongst other things.”

Eren pricked up his ears. “A new case?” Levi shot him another glare. “Yes. No questions.” Eren bit his lip and nodded. If he was able to redeem himself on another case and Levi would consider it, he would come to Eren in time’s due, so he took patience.    

In the grocery store, which was just across the crossroad, there already were some costumers but not that much and Eren and Levi took their time to stroll through the aisles. Eren did have an idea of what he needed but he wanted to fully utilize this opportunity. Levi, as well, looked at some things and after he pilled some articles on his arm he surrendered and got a basket himself.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come along… Pointlessly spending money again.” Levi murmured and Eren pulled a face. “Hey! And here I thought you come along for me.” Levi turned around and looked at him for a second.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Eren’s face burnt. How can Levi just say something like this? Is he serious? Or does he make fun of him? Eren opened and closed his mouth before he turned to look at the suddenly very interesting different types of ketchup. He felt Levi look at him.

“S-so, uhm, what is your favorite food?” ‘Smooth, Eren, smooth.’

Levi chuckled. He seemed to think the same but nevertheless thought for a second and answered: “I’m not a heavy eater. But I do like curry… Other than that, I like pretty much everything, Japanese kitchen wise. Didn’t try that much other cuisines.”

Eren nodded. “Huh. I like curry, too. And pizza and pasta.” His stomach growled so that Eren clutched it. “Uh, sorry, all this talk about food, eh.” Levi shrugged. “Wanna grab a bite somewhere? Or wanna cook something?” It took Eren a moment to register Levi’s question. Cooking? In like, together? Eren had to calm himself to not make a fool of himself (again).

“Well, uhm, I need to keep an eye out for my money… So, cooking sounds pretty neat.” His head was spinning, and he had to concentrate to keep being focused. Like, he actually never really cooked? How do you do this? But, that was a problem for really near-in-the-future-Eren.

Levi nodded in agreement. “Sounds good. What do you wanna make?”

‘Okay, don’t fuck this up. Don’t let him know you actually don’t know what you’re doing, and your cooking skill contains heating up pizza in the oven and that’s it.’

“I don’t know… something simple?”

“Huh. So, you can’t cook?”

‘H-how?’ Eren gritted his teeth, it should be prohibited for a detective to be so good. He sighed. “Yeah. Well, I did pasta once. With friends. I boiled the water.”

“As long as you didn’t fuck that up…?”

Eren shook his head. “N-no! I’m not that useless.” Eren looked at the things they already had in their baskets, but nothing would come to his mind what they could cook with it.

“How about gratin?”

Eren looked at him like a streetlight. “Uh-hu.”

Levi chuckled and Eren’s heart did a backflip. Levi’s laugh is such a rare feat and Eren had trouble not pulling him into his arms.

“Something like a casserole? Baked?”

Now the penny has dropped. “Ah!” He clapped his fist in his other hand. “Sounds good!”

Levi nodded, still a small smile playing on his lips. They decided on a simple gratin with potatoes, broccoli and bell peppers. They decided to split the costs for the ingredients even though Levi suggested to pay for it but Eren wouldn’t have none of it. Levi payed too much for him, anyway.

When they exited the grocery store they first walked in the direction of Eren’s apartment when Levi gave him a suspicious look. “Do you even have, you know, cookware? We need pans, pots and deep oven dish?”

Eren stopped dead in his track. “I… I think. I mean, I was given this apartment. They, they would think I would cook, don’t they?” Levi looked at him for painfully long seconds before he took a left turn on the next intersection. “We’re going to my place.” Eren had to laugh out loud. This whole situation was too nerve wracking and his heart did too many funny things with his head.

They had to walk for about 20 minutes and Eren noticed how far away Levi’s apartment is from the station and even more, in the complete opposite direction from his apartment. Still, Levi would walk him home ever so often. He smiled.

Levi’s apartment, or rather suite, was way too large for one person alone and Eren wouldn’t be surprised if two more people would stand in the living room.

“Just put these things in the kitchen. You can put your groceries in the fridge if you want to.” Levi gestured to said refrigerator. Eren slowly put down his bags and looked around. Everything was spotless and Eren was very much happy they didn’t go to his place.

“I got this apartment temporarily from the HQ. I’m not actually living here.” Levi followed Eren’s gaze which still wandered through the open living room and the kitchen.

“Huh. Where do you live then?” Eren finally broke free from his astonishment and put some things into the fridge.

“In Tokyo.” A short embarrassing pause. “But I lived actually in the far outskirt of Tokyo and just moved to Tokyo for college.” Levi got two cutting boards and a knife from a drawer. “Wash the bell peppers and the potatoes.” Eren did as he was told.

“It was rather convenient that I could stay in Tokyo and I didn’t had to look for another place somewhere else.” Levi continued. “But, I have to stay at many different places way too often.”

“How long will you stay here?” Eren finished washing the vegetables and Levi put the potatoes in a pot with salted water. “They have to boil for about half an hour.” Levi explained casually and put rice into the rice cooker. “Well, probably as long as you are here, I guess, but I’m always the last know, too.”

Eren nodded. For a second he thought Levi would go before Eren was finished and that kind of hurt inside his chest.

“Did you cut bell peppers before?” Levi pecked and eyebrow when Eren just made a grinning face at him. “Come here.” Levi took a step aside so Eren could stay right beside him. “You have to cut out the seeds and the flesh, it’s pretty bitter and disgusting.” He demonstrated it. “And then you just slice and dice the rest. Give it a try.”

Eren nodded and took another bell pepper and did the same as Levi showed him. He was pretty pleased with himself.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Levi gave him a pat on the back of his head. “It’s cooking 101.” Eren grinned but had fun cutting the bell pepper nonetheless. Levi turned on the oven for it to preheat and pricked the potatoes.

“Do you like wine?”

Eren blinked at Levi and shrugged. “Um, I don’t drink wine that often, so I don’t know…?” Levi tipped his head for Eren to follow him and they went through a small door next to the kitchen into a small pantry where one wall was basically a wine rack. Eren swallowed. “We- we won’t drink them all, will we?” “Sometimes I wonder if you’re actually that stupid.”

Levi pulled a few bottles out and showed them to Eren. “They’re rather sweet, people often complain wine is too bitter.” Eren looked at them but they all looked the same to him, so he just randomly pointed at one bottle and Levi nodded.

They went back to the kitchen and Levi put the bottle in the fridge as well. Then they continued slicing vegetables and when the potatoes were done, they put them all together in a pot to cook together. Meanwhile Levi showed Eren how to make béchamel sauce with onions.

“And then you have to be careful that it doesn’t clump. Well, it’s not that bad if it happens but try to avoid it.” Levi stirred the sauce with a wire whisk and showed Eren the thick sauce. Eren nodded eagerly.

The vegetables were done and they put them together with the sauce in the deep oven dish and sprinkled cheese on top of it. Eren liked this part very much. A few cherry tomatoes to garnish and then it went into the oven.

“We just need to wait for the cheese to melt and then it’s done.” Levi took plates and glasses from the cupboard and passed them to Eren who set them on the table. Levi put down the cutlery next to the table and brought out the wine from the fridge. They heard a quiet “ping” indicating the rice to be done, as well. They put the rice in small bowls and deemed the gratin to be done. Cooking didn’t seem to be that bad in the end.

Eren sat down and Levi filled both their plates, poured them a bit of wine and sat down in front of Eren. “Bon Appetit.” “Thanks, enjoy!”

They clinked their glasses and Eren, very carefully, took a sip and nodded. “Not bad. Not bad at all.” Levi chuckled. “You know, I am still your superior, so you should think twice before mocking me.”

Eren faltered for a second not sure if Levi was serious or not but relaxed when he saw Levi’s feisty face. “You’re way too good at threatening.” Eren sighed. “Well”, Levi tasted their food and nodded approvingly, “when you lived on the str-“, he stopped and sipped on his glass. “Nevermind.”

Eren just glanced upwards and didn’t ask further. He sighed when he took the first bite. “That’s so damn delicious!” “That’s what they’re talking about when they say homecooked meal.” Eren took a few more bites. “Maybe I should give this cooking another try.” He grinned.

They eat in silence for a while, enjoying the meal. Eren was about to have a sip from his wine when he chuckled. Levi looked up with questioning eyes. “I just thought, I don’t know, everything,” Eren gestured around them, “it just seems to be, you know, to be like a date.” Eren gulped down his wine before he could stab himself with the knife. Why did he even open his mouth? Their eyes met again and Eren saw something in Levi’s eyes he couldn’t place.

“You can think of it as one if you want to.”

Eren’s heart sank into his boots and at the same time did a few backflips. He froze and forgot to breeze for a few seconds. He inhaled deeply and blinked a few times before he composed himself.

“I- I’d really like it to be-“ A monotonous noise cut him off and Levi groaned. “I’m sorry.” He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and looked at the caller’s ID. His face darkened before he took it.

“Yes? … Mhm... I know. You don’t have to remind me three times a day:” Eren observed Levi clenching his (attractive, strong) jaw. “I will tell you Sunday. Yes, sir.” He hung up. Eren stopped eating not knowing what to make of this whole situation. He cleared his throat. “Everything alright?”

Levi put down his phone and propped his head up on his hand. He pinched his nose sighing. “Yeah.” He didn’t say anything for a while. “It’s this new case… and I am splitting my head over something. I’m not quite fond of an idea the commander has.” Eren knew he wasn’t allowed to ask but it was burning on his tongue. “Sorry, Eren, I really can’t talk about it.” “Uh, sure.” Eren looked down. His hands were trembling just a little bit and Eren noticed how disappointed he was. Not about Levi not talking about the case but the other thing. He took a deep breath and tried to forget about it for now.

They finished their dinner and Eren stretched. “That was so good. Thanks, Levi.” Levi nodded at him. Together they cleared away the table. They put the tableware into the sink and even though Levi had a dishwasher they cleaned them by hand. Eren passed the washed plates to Levi who dried them off. They stood rather near each other and bumped their arms together with almost every movement but neither of them made room.

When they were finished, Eren fetched his groceries from the fridge and the pantry. He slowly, probably slower than necessary, put on his jacket he had took off. Levi accompanied him to the door. “Should I walk you home?”

Eren shook his head. “No, thank you. That would be such a detour.” He grinned at Levi who in return looked a little softer than usual. Levi leaned against the wall eyed him up a little. “You know,” Levi spoke hushed, “sometimes I forget that you’re a quite attractive grown up and not just a baby intern.” His mouth warped into a small smile and Eren didn’t know what to with this information or with himself. “I… I was grown up the moment I first time I met you.”

Levi chuckled. “Yeah, sorry. I just…”, he exhaled, “Anyway, it’s late. You should go home and rest. You’re still not fully recovered.” Eren clenched his teeth. “Yeah, I know.” He stared at Levi for a moment and Levi stared back. A second later the moment was gone and Eren opened the door.

“Good night, Levi. Thanks for the evening.”

“No problem. Take care. Good night, Eren.”

Eren walked down the stairs to the street not realizing what just happened. He pulled his hair. Why did he hesitate? He should have kissed Levi right there and then! But now? Eren sauntered on his way home. His heart wouldn’t calm down.

Or did he get the wrong signals from Levi? Did he not do any of it and Eren just imagined they had a moment? But what about the ‘You can think of it as one if you want to.’? That was pretty straight forward, wasn’t it? But what if Levi just didn’t care if it was a date or not?

When Eren arrived at his place he just put down his bags and the few thinks to cool into the refrigerator and went straight to bed even though his head was still filled and spinning with questions and he probably won’t be able to sleep at all.


	9. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more training sessions for poor Eren and finally the new case! What is it about? Who will participate? And maybe some more one-on-one with Eren and Levi ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long! Last month was hell with exam and other adult stuff and then I needed some time off as well... But Here we are! I hope it is worth the wait!
> 
> You can always follow me on twitter [@zacksywrites] for more updates or buy me a coffee on ko-fi.com/zacksy! Thank you <3

Eren’s night was short and he felt like he didn’t sleep at all. His head hurt. The lack of sleep was concerning, and he considered asking Jean to just knock him unconscious. Not, that Jean would refuse but he probably would get in trouble for it with Levi.  


So, when Eren dragged himself to work, and tried to not look that obviously exhausted, the receptionist directed him to Eld. Eren nodded surprised and without dropping by at Levi’s office, he entered the office with Eld and Olou working in it.  


“Good morning!” Eren saluted shortly and came over to Eld. Eld nodded towards him while Olou just growled something incomprehensible. Eren looked silently at him and back at Eld with a questioning raised eyebrow. Eld just shook his head and indicated him to leave with him.  


They went outside in the courtyard and Eld stretched. “Ha…! It was getting cramped inside.” Eren nodded. Olou didn’t seem too pleased with being in the office all day, too. “So…. Uhm.” Eren stepped from one feet to the other. Eld grinned. “Always getting nervous when you don’t know what’s going on?”

Eren ducked his head. “Weeeell…”

“Don’t worry, nothing but simple orders. And I think you’re gonna like it.” Eld pointed at the tracks. “We’re getting your body back in shape… Or at least prevent that you’re getting out of breath only by taking the stairs.”

Eren beamed. “Really?” He was tired of not doing anything and his body was getting restless, so finally getting some exercise was welcomed. Eld chuckled. “But don’t overexert yourself. We’re merely going to do some cardio and some exercises to disburden your upper body.”

Eren nodded heavily and complied with everything Eld had to say.  


They started with a slow jog around the courtyard and Eren was disappointed by how fast his chest hurt, so that he had to take a few breaks. Eld squeezed his shoulder when they sat down and Eren rubbed his chest. “Nothing to worry about, boy. As long as it gets better steadily.” Eren nodded. Eld was right but it was just so frustrating.  


After doing some more running for about an hour Eld sat down with Eren and they did some stretching and muscles exercises to strengthen his ribcage. Eren wasn’t really fond of these exercises but didn’t complain since he knew it was necessary and the faster he was able to do his work normally again the better. They were at it the entire morning and Eren was relieved when he was allowed to get something to eat. Eld had to get back inside to some work.  


Eren blinked. “You’ve got no break?” Eld tilted his head. “Nah, there is work to do…” He sounded rather vague and Eren squinted his eyes. Something was going on and no one was talking about it. He gritted his teeth and nodded. “Alright. But take care. I need my supervisors at 100%!” Eld shook his head. “You, small fry wanna lecture me?”

Eren grinned and turned to the cafeteria. He got pretty used to this whole place and the people which made him satisfied with himself. It felt like they accepted him as one of them and he proved himself useful. Except for, he is injured and needs special workouts and robbing them of their worktime. Eren sighed. Scuffling he went inside and got himself some filled bell peppers, since he decided to try out new kinds of food and sat down at one empty table.

At least he thought it was empty but when he lifted his head he looked in the face of a pretty annoyed Jean. “Ugh.”  


“Yeah, same, asshole. Why do you sit down exactly where I sit? Here is enough space for you somewhere else.”  


“I don’t wanna get up again, so shut up.”

They glared at each other and ate in silence, occasionally making a face to the other, when Eren looked up. “Say,-“ “No.”  


Eren breathed in and out, composing himself. “Say, Jean,” he started again ignoring Jean’s murderous eyes. “Did you notice, I don’t know, how tense everybody is? Like they don’t talk as much or don’t have time?”

Jean relaxed and weighed his head from one side to the other. “Yeah, now that you say it, I asked myself the same thing yesterday… Seemed to be a new case or something.” He shrugged. Eren was just getting started. “Exactly! A new case! Maybe we’ll be part of it.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “First, if we’re going to be part of it, then I will be part of it. You have already been. Second, don’t you think, that if we would participate, they would be more open about it?”  


“Huh.” Eren slumped down. Well, Jean wasn’t wrong but Eren kind of thought Jean would be more excited. He finished his lunch a lot more halfheartedly.  


After lunch, Eren went back to Eld and peeked inside. Instead of Eld and Olou, Gunther was alone at his desk. “Sir.” Eren saluted and sat down in front of him. Gunther nodded and leaned back. “Eld is still in the meeting. But it probably won’t take that much longer.”

Eren nodded and rotated a little with his chair. “Sooo, what are you doing?”  


Gunther eyed and giving him a knowing look. “Eren…” Eren hold up his hands. “I know, I know, sorry. It’s just, a little, disappointing being kept out of the loop.” Gunther leaned on his armrest. “Wanna look at some old case files while you wait?”

Eren sat up. “Can I?” Gunther grinned and dug up some files from his lowest drawer and handed them to Eren. “This is probably more interesting than asking me questions I can’t answer anyway.” They both grinned.

Eren was at the third case, each more exciting than the other, when Eld entered the office with Petra, Olou and Levi in tow. His heart did a double backflip and Eren came to his feet, saluting. “Sir!”

Levi gave him a short nod when he walked over to put some documents on the table. He stayed next to Eren as he finished their conversation. Eren was way too distracted by Levi standing by his side he didn’t listen to what he said. While trying really hard not to stare at Levi he squeezed his hands behind his back to stay at least a little focus.

“…, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes were glued at some point in the distance and only snapped out of it when Levi slapped his head.

“Eren.”

“Huh? Wha-?” Eren rubbed his head and looked around. The attention was on him and made the whole squad snicker. Eren’s cheek reddened before he dared to look at Levi. “Y-yes, sir?”

Levi subtly sighed and gestured outside with his head. “Go outside. When we’re done Eld will come to you.” Without any further questions Eren saluted again and went outside. He needed to be focused again. At the courtyard he started jogging to kill some time before Eld would come.

It didn’t take long for Eld to come outside and gave him an acknowledging nod. Eren walked a bit slower and stopped in front of Eld, saluting him slightly out of breath. Actually, Eren wanted to ask a little further of what they talked about, his curiosity getting the best of him, but even before Eren could say something, Eld was going over the exercises they were going to do this afternoon. Eren exhaled defeated but didn’t complain.

After about an hour Jean joint their exercises, giving Eren a mocking smile every now and then, since the others were still talking with Levi. Eren glanced over his shoulder to their office watching Levi.  


“Eren, eyes up front.” Eld gave him a smack on the back of his head and Eren almost lost his balance. “Ugh, y-yes, sir.” He was about to turn around again when he saw Gunther standing up rather forcefully, toppling his chair over and seemed to talk agitated to Levi. Eren stopped in his tracks and looked at the odd scene. Jean and Eld noticed Eren’s look and stopped, as well. Eld shook his head.  


“Eren, Jean. Get moving.” Eld pretended there was nothing happening, so Eren and Jean didn’t dare to ask what was that all about.

The rest of the week Eren was banned from any hard work out and so merely did his running around the courtyard and some muscle relaxation exercises. It was way too frustrating. Eren noticed it became calmer in the office, Gunther didn’t seem to act any different. Sadly, Eren couldn’t spend much time with Levi, either, because he was always in a meeting or on the phone or had to do important paperwork.

Well, at least until the weekend. Eren had only half a day on Saturday and was planning on exploring the town a little bit more in the afternoon when Levi caught him and Jean on their way out. Without any words he nodded them with him and after exchanging a wary glance to each other they followed him into his office.  


Levi offered them a chair, but they politely refused and stood at ease. Levi sighed.

“Okay. So, both of you are both more or less half way done with your internship.” Levi leaned back in his chair. “Originally, you both should get a small case to lead on your own to evaluate everything you've learnt so far, but…” It was way too obvious how uncomfortable Levi was with this conversation. “Things changed. You are smart, you pretty much already figured something was going on and even though I ordered everybody to shut their mouths, well, let’s just say we all weren’t very subtle.”

Eren and Jean both suppressed a smirk and stood straight again when Levi gave them a glare.

“So, the thing is, there has been an… incident. And the Commander decided to get you involved.” As Levi’s face was getting darker, Eren’s face lit up. Another case! He beamed at Jean who didn’t move a muscle and still looked at Levi. Eren cleared his throat.

“While Eren already was part of a case, he showed what he is and isn’t capable of. Jean,” Levi leaned his elbows on the table and crossed his hands, ”you may have not been able to show your abilities in a real life case, but what you have shown in your training sessions, your theoretical knowledge and mental capability is more than enough for you to participate in this case.”

  
Eren didn’t want to admit it but he knew Levi was right and in the corner of his eyes he saw Jean’s prideful stand.

“But,” Levi continued, “this case is way more… delicate. And after I tell you, what is going on and what your part will be, I want you both to consider carefully, if you agree.”

“Yes, sir!”  


Levi sighed and leaned back again. “Okay, the thing is, there was a murder. In Tokyo. On of our fellow police officer was killed in his home.”

Eren had to swallow his burning desire to shout at Levi. How is it possible that this didn’t make the news yet? How was this even possible in the first place?

Levi looked at Jean and Eren. “The HQ already investigates this case and after taking everything in consideration they concluded… It was an inside job.”  


Eren’s mouth dropped open. “Levi, you don’t mean… It was another officer?”

Levi nodded. His face grew dark again and Eren felt the anger in Levi. “Yes, Eren. That’s why we have to be so very careful about what to do. And that’s where you come into place.” Both Eren and Jean looked at each other.

“It’s an undercover mission. We want you both to be “transfer students” because of outstanding performance who earned their place in Tokyo. You will be part of the facility where the victim worked, and you have to work out who could be the killer.” Levi took his cup and slurped his tea. Eren had to let these news sink in anyway.  


“We can’t just send anybody so whoever was behind his murder wouldn’t be alarmed. So it isn’t possible to go myself or anyone of my squad. And that’s where the Commander talked about you guys.” Levi growled.

“Let me guess, you were against it?” Eren made a face. He understood that he was an intern and way more inexperienced as any other of the officers here and everywhere else, but somewhere Levi’s protection instinct has to stop. Levi and Eren looked at each other, both not wavering under each other’s gaze until Jean cleared his throat.

“Sir, how is this going to play out? I don’t think we can’t just randomly drop by or something?”

Levi broke free of Eren’s gaze and nodded. “Right. The plan is, as soon as you, or at least on of you, agree for this, I will write a recommendation letter to the HQ. Only a handful of people are aware of what is going on and the letter will be passed on to the facility where you will be sent to under the pretense that they have the workload you can cover which they can’t deny since they just lost on of their members.” Levi stood up and walked around the desk. “I will follow you a few days later and will stay at the HQ under orders of the Commander to work on this case but with no connection to your facility, we will only talk about secure lines, throw away cellphones and the like. The thing is, you have a time limit. When your internship is over, its game over for all of us.”

The only noise in the room was the ticking of a clock and the air was graspingly thick. Eren swallowed. Not only was this a heavy case in itself, being an inside murder of the police, he or they had to carry the responsibility to solve this case under a specific time limit, which was just a bit more than a month.

Levi gave them their time to think about all the information he just told them.  


“Sir, may I ask who the victim was?” Jean was the first to talk into the heavy atmosphere. Levi shook his head. “Everything is confidential until we have your O. K.”

Eren and Jean looked at each other for a few seconds until they both saluted. “Sir! We are fully aware of the responsibility which is presented to us and agree to all your terms and requirements to participate in this case.” “…what he said.” Eren nodded at Jean’s words.

Levi sighed defeated. “…Alright. I don’t think I can convince you otherwise.” He took two folders and gave it to them. “In there you find all the information we have collected so far.” Both Eren and Jean opened their folder and looked at a rather ordinary face.

“The victim’s name is Berthold Fubar, 23 years old, no record of any incident with other colleagues. On the other pages you’ll find information on the crime scene, close friends, hobbies, whereabouts in the last few hours before his murder and so on.” Levi sat down yet again and took another sip from his cup. “I want you to study this case inside out before you leave. As soon as you get there you will act as if you never know about any of this. You won’t ask them anything regarding this case and have to mask all your intentions solving it.”  


“Yes, sir!” They saluted once more. “Any questions?”

“Where are we gonna live?” Eren crossed his arms behind his back. “You’ll get an apartment just like yours, Eren. You will have to share a bedroom, but I don’t aspect any problems with that.” Levi said with emphasize and neither of them objected even though they both swallowed and shared a short glance.

Levi dismissed them and back outside the office Eren took a deep breath. He looked down on the folder, pondering what to do. Before he could turn to Jean and ask him to review this case together, Jean already left the building.

“What the…” Eren growled. Jean could be so antisocial at times. Eren then decided to take a closer look at the case file inside their office. He entered the room and found Petra and Eld at their desks. They looked up when Eren came in and immediately recognized the folder. They sighed.  


“So, he finally told you?” Petra played with her pencil, obviously uncomfortable.

Eren sat down at his desk and nodded. “Yeah, what do you mean finally?” Eren saw that Petra and Eld exchanged a short glance and kept silent. “Come on! You can’t just say something like this and then keep shut about it.”

Petra sighed. “I know, I know, sorry. Haa,” she leaned back in her chair, “y’know, we all, including the squad and the captain, we weren’t really… fond of the idea of you and Jean, well, joining this case.”

Eren made a face. He knew it. They still underestimated him but before he could argue about it Eld stopped him. “You’re probably thinking the wrong thing, Eren. It has nothing to do with your performance on the last case or that you’re young or something… We just, well, you can’t deny you’re still very inexperienced and this case is, well, it is just out of your league.”  


Eren was biting his lip. He kind of understood what Eld was saying and he knew it, as well. This is not just an every day case that can be done with a run of the mill intern.

“And, just so you know, we are just… We don’t want anything happen to you or Jean. This case is difficult and if you mess up it could cost your life.” Petra nodded in agreement. “Eld is right, Eren. We don’t think you won’t make it or fail or anything, it’s just that maybe something can go totally wrong and you and Jean will be the one suffering the consequences without us even knowing.”

Eren nodded. Slowly it was sinking in what was going on. On the other undercover mission, he had the assurance that Levi was right by his side and the other’s outside the building and if something were to happen they could help, but they were right. In Tokyo he couldn’t rely on them.

Eren folded his trembling hands to get them under control. It was not that he was scared. Or at least, not only. It was the excitement that got him. It was kind of exhilarating that got to him and probably was showing on his face as well because Petra and Eld just nodded to him and left him to read his file.

It took him about an hour to read thouroughly through the file and what the team in Tokyo already discovered. Levi already summarized all the basics pretty much but Eren, furthermore, learnt that the cause of death was a piece of bone that penetrated Berthold Fubar’s brain. Berthold was found dead in his own bathtub in which he laid face down. He apparently held an electrical razor in his hand which was plugged in in a nearby electrical outlet. Because of the burns on his hand, it was assumable that he tripped and fell in the water with his razor, broke his nose on the frame of the bathtub and died of an electric shock. The autopsy revealed that it was in fact the broken nose which led to his death.

Eren leaned back. That was pretty heavy to digest. Before Eren could think any longer about it the door opened. Levi entered and nodded at Petra and Eld.

“You can go home. Gunther and Oluo took over your shift.” Levi blinked, ignoring Petra’s silent triumphed gestures, and then realized Eren was with them. “Huh? I thought you would be long home.”  


Eren cleared his throat. “Ah, I wanted to read the file and I rather wanted some company and Jean ditched me, so…” He shrugged. Levi nodded. “Still convinced you want to be part of it?” “More than ever.” Eren held his gaze with Levi to show his determination and Levi clenched his jaw a little bit more. “I feared so. Anyway, you go home, too. Enjoy your weekend while it lasts.”

Eren saluted and together with Petra and Eld he left the building. The sun was still up, low but up and Eren managed to take a decent walk through the city. He tried not to think too much about the case since it won’t get him anywhere, but he really wanted to talk to somebody about it soon and bounce off some ideas. Too bad, he couldn’t get in touch with Jean since he didn’t have his phone number and it was Saturday. That meant he had Sunday off and couldn’t talk to Jean or anybody else, either. It was really frustrating.

So, instead, Eren made use of his free time and looked up some recipes he could actually cook. He then made his way to the nearby convenience store and bought some ingredients and actually managed to cook some decent Salisbury steak this evening. Eren even was so proud of himself he took a picture of it, of course with him in it as proof, and sent it to Levi.

Eren spent the rest of the evening in his apartment, texting with his friends and playing some games on his phone. It was rather late when he decided that he was tired enough to get some sleep but was interrupted by a new incoming message from Levi.

Levi  
Is that take away?

Eren made a face but it was more a smirk than actually feeling offended.

Eren   
just so u know, no, i did it all by myself >:(

Levi  
Doesn’t look like it, but I believe you this time. Tasty?

Eren  
hell yeah! i should cook it for u sometime to prove it to u!

Levi  
Yeah, you should. Looking forward to it.

Eren stopped midtracks and realized what they were talking about. Was this another dinner, another… date, with Levi? Eren felt his face warm up and buried it in his hands. What was he, 12? He groaned.

Eren  
heh   
just tell me place and time im ready all the time

Levi didn’t reply immediately like before so Eren took this chance to change and to roll out his futon. He then laid down and unlocked his cell phone to a new message.

Levi   
hopefully before we leave for tokyo  
wouldn’t get any chance later on

Eren  
tomorrow?

Levi  
I can make it to 8  
my place  
will you find it?

Eren  
alright! sure wasnt that far away

Levi  
great see you tomorrow

Eren  
see u!

Eren’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest he had to swallow a few times to calm down. “What the fuck? What the fuck?” As if he could get some sleep now. Eren rolled around a few times and it was almost impossible. He was too excited for tomorrow. In the end he didn’t get too much sleep, but it was worth it.

He still got up pretty early and had time for a jog around the park in which Jean jogged, as well. Eren groaned. He didn’t want to meet Jean this early in the morning. That he wanted to talk to him about the case and couldn’t wait for it to be Monday just yesterday, he already forgot. Jean had noticed him, too, but they both ignored each other. The difficult part was that they were both running in the same direction and therefore someone was always in the front. At first it was kind of even that they changed positions but after a few minutes they both started to jog faster so they could be in the front. It turned into a full out race which earned them both disproving glances and cheering.

After a third round Eren felt a stinging pain in his chest and a coughing fit forced him to stop and take a breath. His chest has healed pretty good over the last week and Eren knew he pushed his luck just now. Jean stopped a little further ahead and jogged back to him.

“Are you alright, Jaeger?” Jean had a talent to look genuinely worried and mocking at the same time. Eren grabbed his water bottle and took a huge gulp and nodded.

“Sure.”

Jean nodded and drank some water as well. They both went to a nearby bench and did some cooling down and stretching.

“So, what do you think about it?”

Jean gave Eren a short glance. “About what?”

“The weather, Jean. What do you think?” Eren stretched his legs with his arm to the back. He could see Jean thinking but hesitating.  


“I don’t know yet… It’s pretty fucked up. How about you?”

Eren shrugged. “Nothing much for now. Do you think we can see the crime scene?”

Jean gave Eren a smirk. “Oho, so you can think on your own?” Eren was about to protest when Jean continued. “Had the same thought and ask the captain and he said he will provide us with the crime scene photographs on Monday. Gonna have a briefing.”

“Huh.” So, Jean and Levi talk outside of work, too? Eren shook his head to not think about it too hard and nodded. “Alright.”

They finished their stretching routine and after an awkward good bye Eren returned home to a cold shower and a small breakfast. He decided to buy the ingredients when he’ll got to Levi, so he still had the afternoon free. To his own surprise he took out the case file, which he was allowed to take home, and read it again and even made some notes. He wanted to do this right from the start.

Time flew by and when Eren looked at the time he froze. He only got about half an hour to buy groceries and go to Levi. He didn’t even have time to change into something at least more formal and had to leave in his ordinary dark jeans and white shirt. Great outfit. He grabbed his wallet on the way out and jogged to the convenience store and set a new personal record in going shopping. He tried just to walk and not to jog to Levi’s apartment and, of course, managed to get lost.  


At the next intersection Eren stopped and looked around. This was not looking familiar in any way. He groaned. He tried to go the same way back but of course he didn’t know if he turned left or right the last time since he didn’t recognize anything. Defeated, and a little bit out of breath, he fished out his cell phone. Just a few minutes to 8 p.m.

Eren  
so  
remember when u asked if i find my way?

Fortunately, Levi seemed to calculate something might be going wrong because he answered within the minute he sent the massage.

Levi  
where are you?

Eren  
hell if i know  
can u send me ur address and ill just use gps

Thankfully, Levi didn’t make any remark on Eren mishap and just sent him his address but Eren still prepared himself for some mocking statements as soon as he’ll arrive.

 


	10. I like me better when I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally some drastic change in Eren's and Levi's relationship and little bit of heartbreak and conflict, shouldn't be too honeymoon-ish ;D and at the end the long awaited depature for Tokyo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always follow me on twitter [@zacksywrites] for more updates or buy me a coffee on ko-fi.com/zacksy! Thank you <3

Eren was a little bit mortified and a little bit amused by his own behavior. How could he get lost on this rather short way anyway? When he finally arrived at Levi’s place thanks to his direction he had to chuckle.  
He rung the bell and Levi opened the door. He looked expressionless at Eren and Eren's heart sunk but in the next moment Levi had to look aside chuckling a little bit himself and Eren instantly was relieved.  
  
“Come in, Eren.” Eren followed Levi inside, changing his shoes to a pair of slippers and brought his ingredients into the kitchen. Levi leaned on the kitchen counter, arms crossed and looked at Eren. “So. You know what you’re doing, or should I be worried about my home?”  
  
Eren looked offended. “Levi! Even if I don’t know, I could never be that bad! … I guess.” Levi lifted an eyebrow at that and exhaled. “Okay, I’m trusting you on this.” Eren beamed at him. “That’s the spirit, hehe.”  
  
Eren put down his bag and showed Levi what he was working with. “Do you want to do it alone or do you want me to help you?” Levi already pulled out a pan and some pots. Eren weighed his head from right to left. “It’s actually not that complex, so, uhm, you don’t need to?” Eren wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but Levi nodded. “Alright, chef, then I’ll await my exquisite entrée.” Eren saluted. “Yes, sir.” And laughed a little.  
  
As Eren started preparing his workspace, Levi already set the table and got a wine bottle in the ice bucket. After pondering a second, he poured himself a glass and came back into the kitchen watching Eren.  
  
Eren felt Levi’s gaze on his back and it was getting harder to concentrate. He tried to look as confident as possible at every step he did but it was getting impossible. “Uhm, do you want to, uhm, dice the onion? I still need some time on mincing the meat?”  
  
“Is that a question or an order from chef?” Levi looked above the rim of his glass as he took another sip and Eren swallowed. “An… order?” Levi raised his eyebrow unimpressed. “An order.” Eren clenched his teeth but to his surprise Levi put down his glass and came over. “If you someday want to lead an own unit you shouldn’t waver, Eren.” “Y-yes, sir.”  
  
While Eren squeezed on the meat he couldn’t help but to observe Levi’s skillful hands with the knife. His finger did no unnecessary movement and the onion was sliced in no time. “G-good. Now roast them gently in the pan.” Levi nodded. Eren felt good giving out instructions and not be the one listening to them. More so, that Levi listened to him without question and it felt more like they were finally somewhat equal. Eren smiled.  
  
“You alright?” Levi nipped at his glass as he roasted the onion and Eren cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh, sorry.”  
  
It didn’t take that long to cook Salisbury steak and after only half an hour it was done. They cooked some rice as well for some side dish and sat down at the table. Levi poured Eren and himself another glass and they clinked their glasses.  
  
“I have to say, Eren, this looks actually quite good. I hope it tastes as good.” Eren grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, it sure does.” He hoped he sounded confident enough to fool himself. Nothing would be more embarrassing than cooking Levi some disgusting meal. So, before he tasted it himself he waited for Levi to take the first bite. Levi chewed awfully long on it, Eren suspected Levi was aware of Eren’s gaze, and finally nodded. “Not bad.”  
  
Eren sighed relieved. Not till then he allowed himself to taste it as well and surprised himself. It was better than the other day. Pleased with himself he tucked in. Levi smiled at Eren and ate his share as well.  
  
“H-how was work?” Eren wasn’t sure why it was so silent between them and it felt a little bit awkward. Levi shrugged his shoulders and took a sip on his glass. “A little stressed. We have to arrange a lot of things and basically no one has to notice. And we’re a few hundred kilometers away which doesn’t help.”  
  
Eren nodded and tried the wine. “Huh?” He took another sip. “That’s really good!” Levi nodded. “I know.” Eren made a face and grinned. “But, uh, yeah. I understand. I’m sorry, if I can, y’know, help or something, just say so.” Levi looked at Eren for a few seconds but shook his head. “You have your job and I have mine. Just... Do yours, that’s plenty enough.”  
  
Eren nodded and emptied his glass. Levi poured him another. “Ah, I should be careful I’m not sure how well I take wine…” Eren scratched his head, smiling politely. “Mhm.”

After finishing their dinner pretty fast, together they did the dishes. At least, Eren didn’t feel awkward anymore. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, he learnt that sometimes you don’t have to talk to enjoy each other’s company.  
  
After everything was cleaned up Eren looked at his phone. It was around 9.30 p.m., so still a bit early. “Uhm, so, do you want to… uhm, should I go?” Awkwardly Eren stood in the hallway not knowing where to look. “Do you want to?” Eren looked at Levi who in one hand held another bottle of wine and in the other one two glasses. Eren bit his lip. He really shouldn’t. “Not really.”  
  
They sat down on Levi’s couch which was bigger and more comfortable than Eren had believed. Levi poured them both another glass and leaned back. Eren did the same and inspected the living room. Everything was tidied up and spotless. At the wall to his right were a few bookshelves which where filled from top to bottom. In front of them was a big TV and a stereo system at which he looked for a bit longer.  
  
Levi seemed to notice and grabbed one of the two remotes on the coffee table and turned it on. The room was filled with some smooth music (Eren honestly didn’t know what genre it was since he didn’t he listen to music that often). “Huh, allround sound?” Levi nodded. It was pleasant to listen to some music from every direction and Eren closed his eyes for a second. He felt the alcohol already by getting dizzy. He chuckled.  
  
“What is it?” Levi nipped at his glass and their eyes met when Eren looked at him. His face burnt up. “Uh, yeah, I think that should be the last glass for today.” As if to contradict himself he took a swig. Levi inhaled deeply.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, I shouldn’t force you if you don’t want to.”  
  
“Ah, no, that’s not what I mean. Like, I’m not that good with alcohol to begin with and tomorrow we both have work…” Eren couldn’t focus on a fixed point so his eyes wandered around. Levi swung the wine in his glass and nodded. “I know what you mean… I, actually, can hold my liquor pretty good but, well, work was hectic, and I didn’t have time to eat anything today, so…”  
  
Eren sat up and looked at Levi in disbelief. “You didn’t eat today? What the f- heck, Levi!” He looked at the wine. “And you already… Argh, Levi!” Levi chuckled. “Relax. I know my limits. I just mean, I seem to have a lower tolerance today.”  
  
Eren sighed. “Are you… y’know, drunk?” Levi turned his head to Eren and smiled benignly. “No, just a little… tipsy, I guess.” Still worried Eren leaned back again. “That’ll be your last glass, too.” “Yes, yes.”  
“How is your chest?”  
  
Eren blinked, flushing furiously. “My… what?” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Your chest… Your wound, y’know?” “Oh… Oh! Yeah, uhm”, Eren cleared his throat making a mental note to slam his (love) drunken head against a door sometime soon, “almost gone!” Levi looked rather skeptical. “You sure about that?” “Well, I mean, it still stings a bit when I’m running but other than that it doesn’t bother me anymore.” Eren grinned.  
  
Pleased Levi nodded. “That’s good to hear. I was worried.” Eren felt his blood rushing to his head again and it sure wasn’t the alcohol. His eyes were glued on his glass in his hands which were fumbling with it. “Uhm, you didn’t have to.” He mumbled, and he felt his slurred speech. “Ugh.”  
  
Levi chuckled. “You sound worse than me.” Eren gave Levi a glare. “You wish. You must be more drunken than you think.” Mockingly Levi nodded. “If you think so.”  
  
Eren wanted to counter something witty but he just burst out a laughter. “Ah, sorry…” He still grinned a little uncontrolled and hid it behind one hand. Levi sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. “So, who was drunk again?”  
  
“Ugh, shut up.” Eren emptied his glass in one go. Levi didn’t look pleased. “You should be careful.” “I know, I know.” Levi shook his head and took one last sip.  
  
“I’ll walk you home.”  
  
Eren shook his head. “No, please, I find my way back, don’t worry.” But Levi didn’t let Eren argue with him. “You didn’t find your way here, it’s dark and you’re clearly drunk. I won’t let you go home all by yourself and go to work tomorrow to a missing file of you.” Eren opened and closed his mouth. Well, Levi wasn’t wrong. “But you’re drunk yourself…” Eren argued weakly and Levi didn’t even deem it worth of answering.  
  
“Come, Eren.” They both stood up and Eren stumbled for a moment. Finally, the alcohol rushed to his head. “Woah.” “You still wanna go home alone?” Levi walked past Eren to the hallway and started to put on his shoes. Eren had to wait a few seconds to clear his mind and followed Levi.  
  
It was still pretty warm outside. “It’s getting warmer… Probably, soon it will be summer.” Levi nodded. “And we will be in Tokyo, gonna be fun.” Eren groaned. And he had to work the whole time and couldn’t enjoy it.  
  
They walked down the road and Eren had to really concentrate to walk in a straight line so he didn’t utter another word. When he felt a little more confident he threw a glance at Levi who walked besides him, matching speed and looking totally fine. Was he imagining a red shimmer on his cheeks? He must have. Eren was oblivious to where they were going he just followed Levi’s lead and at whom he bummed every now and then. Or did Levi bum into him?  
  
Time flew by in seconds and Eren recognized the street he was living in. They already were here? Disappointed Eren looked at his apartment from afar. He sighed. They halted in front of it and Eren fumbled for his keys.  
  
“Well, uhm, thanks for taking me home… Uhm.” Eren looked at Levi who looked at him rather intently and rendered him speechless. There definitely was a red shimmer on Levi’s cheeks and his eyes were glazed. Eren had to swallow. “L-Levi…?” His mouth was dry, and his voice was just a hoarse whisper.  
  
Eren didn’t make it for another try when he just vaguely notice Levi coming closer and their lips brushed together. Levi’s lips were soft and warm on his own, making Eren freeze up and sending electric shocks down his spine. His eyes widened, and he just saw Levi’s face so close like never before. Levi’s eyes were closed and even after a few seconds he didn’t break away. Eren slowly relaxed, closing his eyes as well. His hands curled around his keys when he leant into the kiss and he felt a relieved sigh from Levi.  
  
Eren let go of any sane thought he had left and wrapped his arms around Levi’s muscular body, squeezing him against his own. Levi stumbled a few steps and pushed Eren against the garden wall. When Eren wanted to break away to catch his breath Levi took it as an invite and his tongue found his way inside Eren’s mouth. Without noticing Eren let out a quiet moan, not resisting once.  
  
The kiss was wet, sloppy and perfect. Eren felt like he was on fire and his insides were filling up with desire. A desire he had never felt before. Not for Levi’s body and lust, but for everything. He wanted Levi so much. He wanted to see Levi every day, he wanted to wake up next to him, he wanted to fall asleep next to him, he wanted to cook with him, to work with him, to see his smile, to make him happy.  
  
What felt for an eternity and just a second at the same time, they broke apart gasping for air. Levi leaned his forehead against Eren’s chin, out of breath. Eren’s hands loosened their grip and Levi made half a step backwards. They looked at each other, red cheeks, wet and swollen lips. Levi never looked more perfect. Levi swallowed and Eren could see his adam’s apple jump. Eren licked over his lips.  
  
“G-good night, Eren.”  
  
And the spell was broken. It was only a whisper, but deep and Levi slowly let go of Eren. Without looking back Levi walked down the street. Eren didn’t comprehend the situation or rather, he couldn’t. He looked after Levi until he walked around the corner and thudded the back of his head against the wall. He couldn’t believe it. Did that just happen? He held his hands against face, squeezing it for him to wake up if it was a dream.  
  
His legs felt even more wobbly than before and it sure wasn’t the alcohol anymore, he sobered up pretty fast. Chuckling Eren walked up the stairs to his apartment. He still could taste Levi on his lips when he laid down on his futon and pressed his face into his pillow. How could this get any better?  
  
The next morning couldn’t come faster again. Eren woke up way ahead of time and had to kill too much time until he finally headed to work. His head was still a little spinning and the corners of his mouth just couldn’t seem to go down. He greeted the receptionist over enthusiastically and entered the main room where Jean was talking to some other officer. When he saw Eren come in his face darkened.  
  
“What is wrong with your face?”  
  
“Huh?” Eren blinked but didn’t stop smiling. “W-what do you mean?”  
  
“Ugh, disgusting.” With that, Jean turned around and entered their joint office. Eren wanted to follow but in that moment, Levi left his office. Their gaze met, making Eren blush. Levi kept a straight face and waved Eren to him. Eren gladly followed. Levi went inside his office again and said down.  
  
“Close the door.”  
  
Eren closed the door behind him and saluted. “Good morning, Levi.”  
  
Levi just nodded and exhaled. It was silent for a moment and Eren couldn’t quite interpret the atmosphere since he couldn’t see Levi’s face. Levi had propped his elbows on the desk and leaned his forehead against his crossed hands.  
  
“Uhm… Levi?”  
  
“About yesterday…”, Levi’s voice wavered for a second and he cleared his voice. “About yesterday, please forget what happened.”  
  
The blood in Eren’s veins ran cold. “What?”  
  
“I apologize for my behavior. It was way out of line and inappropriate. I shouldn’t have drunk so much alcohol.” Levi finally looked up and met Eren’s gaze, who in turn fell silent. His thoughts were running wild in his head.  
“W-wait a sec… I- I’m not sure follow… You mean, you want me to forget that we kis-“ “Yes.” Levi interrupted Eren. “I want you to forget this part exactly.” His voice was deep and cold. Levi had never talked to Eren with such a voice.  
  
“No. You can’t just do something like this and then just act like nothing happened!” Eren’s initial shock was over and anger occupied his mind. “We need to talk about this first. I want you to be honest and tell me what you feel because I do fe-“  
  
“There is nothing to discuss, Eren. You are dismissed.”  
  
“What the fuck? No Levi, I want t-“  
  
“Dismissed, Jaeger.”  
  
Eren clenched his teeth. What the fuck is this? Levi looked at him with piercing eyes and Eren was made aware that they’re still and never were anything else than Captain and intern.  
  
Eren saluted wordlessly and stormed out of Levi’s office. His face burnt from embarrassment and his eyes stung. This couldn’t be happening. Ignoring everyone around him he went to the nearest bathroom where he splashed ice cold water in his face, rubbing his eyes furiously. No way he is crying. Eren grabbed onto his shirt where his chest hurt the most. Compared to this the bruise was nothing.  
  
It took him a few minutes to compose himself again. He should just forget it for now, there are some more important things coming anyway. Eren dried his face and before leaving the bathroom he exhaled deeply once. He was just closing the door when Jean walked up to him.  
  
“Here you are, I was-“, Jean stopped when he saw Eren red face which was, in fact, not smiling stupidly anymore. He cleared his throat and didn’t impose for which Eren was more than thankful. “I was looking for you, we have a meeting.”  
  
Eren nodded and followed Jean who walked beside him, scratching his head. “Uhm, man, you… Is everything alright?” “Yes.” There was nothing to be said and Jean got a broad hint. Together they walked upstairs where he never was before. They came to a single hallway in which right and left were doors.  
  
“Here are the interrogation rooms and conference rooms. Learnt it just now, too.” Jean explained in a hushed voice and Eren nodded. “Huh. Was wondering were they are already.”  
  
They entered the second room on the right where the squad and Levi already were waiting. Jean and Eren sat down at one of the double desk that were lined up in the front. Levi stood in front of a whiteboard on which just a few photographs and documents were pinned.  
  
“So, we still don’t know much and I won’t repeat myself over and over again but we all have to be up to the same point.” Levi then started to summarize all the details they had and Eren felt like his hard work in this case already paid off. He looked at the photos more intently than he was listening and something… Something caught his eyes, but he didn’t know what. He squinted his eyes and searched for the thing that made his mind tingling but couldn’t find it.  
  
“That concludes our present knowledge. Questions?”  
  
Jean raised his hand and stood up after Levi nodded at him. “Is there any kind of emergency plan for Eren and me if things will come to the possible worst and we're on our own?”  
  
Jean sat down, and Levi leaned against the small desk in the front. “Rather than a plan, we just can take precaution to prepare you both the best we can.” He nodded at Eld. “Eld is going to instruct you and… “, Levi obviously tripped over his own words, “you and Eren more intensely at your gun handling to get you both a license and you are allowed to carry a small gun when you’re on-duty. That doesn’t apply when you’re off-duty, unfortunately.”  
When Levi said his name Eren’s heart made a jump, this traitor. Eren clenched his teeth and tried to ignore his feelings as much as possible.  
  
“You’ll have time until tomorrow to get you’re license. I got word that you’ll transfer either Wednesday or Thursday. At the same time we all gonna keep you up-to-date of all happenings but as soon as you’re on your way, we can’t do much. We’ll provide you each with a disposable cellphone, so we can stay in contact. And, I mean that’s a given but just in case I say this, don’t save my number under my real name.”  
  
All people turned to Eren who looked totally offended. “What?! Yes, I know that much! What the fuck guys…” He crossed his arms sulking and Petra and Oluo started laughing. As important as this is they all were glad the tension was cleared. Eld stood up and stretched.  
  
“Alright, boys, come with me. I’m gonna teach you one thing or two.”  
  
Eren and Jean saluted and followed Eld downstairs to the shooting range. They spent a good half a day in the basement when Eld sent them to cafeteria to grab something to eat. Only when they left the room Eren felt the thirst burning in his throat.  
  
Without needing to agree on anything Jean and Eren grabbed their food and sat down outside in the courtyard. The sky was clear and bright, and it was a shame they have to spend these days inside.  
  
Eren just took the first bite when he felt Jean’s gaze on him. He slowed down on biting and looked at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know…” Jean played with the wrapping of his food. “What’s going on? Y’know, this morning…?” Eren knew Jean wouldn’t just ask him about it just of curiosity and, just a little bit, was touched by his worry.  
  
“I was rejected.” He exhaled. His eyes were glued on his sandwich. Saying it out loud kind of made it worse than just thinking about it. Sure, he felt a little better and his shoulders weren’t as heavy as before but somehow it sounded… final. No chance anymore.  
  
He felt a strong pat on his back. Maybe it was for the best. They both sat in silence eating the lunch until it was time to go back again. The day flew by but Eren felt like he learnt a lot and got kind of confident in his shooting ability.  
  
They thanked Eld for his guidance when they were back in the common work office and said their goodbyes. Jean already went ahead and when Eren wanted to go home as well, he really wanted to get out of here, Levi met him halfway. It was kind of awkward standing in front of him and Levi wasn’t pleased with the situation either.  
  
“Good work.” Levi nodded at Eren who returned it. “You, too.”  
  
“Good night, Eren.”  
  
“Good night, L- captain.” Eren saluted and walked past Levi. He couldn’t deal with this right now. He had a case that had to get his full attention. But at the same time, it hurt. It hurt so bad. He didn’t even need Levi to like him, he just wanted it to be the same as before. Alas, what would he give for it. But maybe he got too greedy and that was the price for it.  
  
The next day, Eren tried to avoid Levi. He knew this… thing they had and now escalated had kept his mind too occupied. Whenever he saw Levi he treated him as professional as possible. Eren never knew a day could be this long.  
  
The whole day Eren was, fortunately, busy with more shooting training and lots of paperwork, that was needed in order to get everything official with the commander, his internship, and his “new” workplace.  
  
On Wednesday, in the morning, Eren and Jean had their last shooting training and kind of a rushed exam to get their gun license approved. Both of them passed without a problem. When they congratulated each other, the door opened, and Levi entered the shooting area.  
  
“Kirschtein, Eren, come with me.”  
  
He didn’t wait for them to answer and left again. Jean and Eren looked at each other for a second and followed him to his office.  
  
Levi was already sitting at his chair again and gestured them to hurry and to close the door. They saluted, and Levi handed them both a folder.  
  
“Those are your commanding officers in Tokyo.” Eren opened the folder and looked at woman and a man. Both of them were blonde and had piercing blue eyes and if they hadn’t such different facial structures Eren thought they could be sibling. “They are Annie Leonhardt and Reiner Braun. They were close to Bertholdt Hoover, their first commanding officer. They are, as you know, our lead suspects, so I put together everything we know about them so study it carefully.”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Jean and Eren said in unison.  
  
“Another thing”, Levi leaned back and tapped with his fingers on his desk, “I just got a call. You’re in. Tomorrow you have to start working in Tokyo.”  
  
Eren looked up and swallowed. This is going really fast and he knew they were blessed on their last case to have such a long time to get ready. He noticed that even Jean was getting nervous and put his weight from one foot on the other.  
  
“Do you have any questions?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“Alright. Then go to Gunther, he’ll hand you your new cell phones.”  
  
They saluted and were about to leave the room when Levi called Eren out. “Wait a second.” Jean stopped too but a glance at Levi made him leave the room without Eren. Eren took a second to calm himself and turned back to Levi.  
  
“How may I help you?”  
  
Levi looked at him more annoyed than ever, which kind of was the point and Eren was satisfied.  
  
“Look”, Levi drove a hand across his face, “I know… the last time we spoke, I, well, was a little too harsh.”  
  
“A little?” Eren lifted an eyebrow, gaining another dirty look from Levi.  
  
“Maybe a bit more. And I am sorry.”  
  
Eren clenched his teeth. Relieve made him feel a little lighter but his heart still refused to let go of his hurt feelings.

“Then tell me. What the fuck is going on? You made a move on me. And now you’re back pedaling? That’s kind of a very dick move, y’know?” Eren curled his hands into fists. He was done with beating around the bush. He wanted answers. Now.  
  
Levi exhaled and chose his words carefully. “Listen. I still think my actions were inappropriate. I was way too drunk, and I didn’t think straight.”  
  
Eren crossed his arms before his chest and waited. Levi took a sip from his tea, probably cold by now.  
  
“And I still want you to forget about it… For now.” Levi finished when he saw Eren getting ready to protest. “We both know you have more important things to think about right now and it was my mistake I got your mind clouded with… this.”  
  
Eren groaned slightly. “So, I won’t get any answers today, either?”  
  
Levi shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. But you will. As soon as you’ll come back from Tokyo. I promise.”  
  
Eren’s anger and frustration that built up the last two days were slowly leaving his mind. It felt good to finally talk with Levi eye to eye, again.  
  
“Alright. I’ll let you off the hook. For now.” Eren smirked. Levi nodded.  
  
“You should go to Gunther, too, Eren.”  
  
Eren saluted and was about to leave when he stopped, one hand on the doorknob. “Let me ask you one question, Levi.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Do you… regret it?”  
  
The room fell silent and Eren was about to open the door when he heard a silent “No.” from behind. His heart felt way much lighter and a smile crept onto Eren’s face. He left Levi’s office without looking back again.  
After Jean and Eren both got their new cell phones they were sent home early. They had to be in Tokyo at 12 p.m. on the next day, which meant they had to leave this night already. A taxi would drive them to Sapporo where  
they had to take the bullet train to Tokyo Central Station and from there another taxi would drive them to their apartment. And before all that they had to pack.  
  
The day flew by them and Eren was afraid he wouldn’t make it in time but somehow, he did. Well, he didn’t have too much things to pack anyway so he actually just had to pack his clothes and toiletries. He already told Armin and Mikasa he had another undercover mission which can start any minute, so he just turned off his phone and hid it between his clothes. The other one was in his pocket.  
  
One last time he left his apartment to go to the police station and said his good byes to his colleagues. They didn’t shared much of good lucks or such things but Eren could see it in their eyes and felt it in their handshakes and hugs how much they cared.  
  
He took Levi’s hand and squeezed it as if he had to convince himself to really go through with it and when he looked at his eyes he didn’t have any doubt left.  
  
“See you soon.”  
  
Levi nodded and Jean and Eren got in the car.


	11. Suspicious Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Tokyo, meeting Annie and Reiner and of course Eren gets caught up in another case without even wanting to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I am so sorry for taking this long!! My laptop broke down and I just could write a bit on a borrowed laptop and then uni started... Ugh! It was all so frustrating and it took a toll on my mental health, but here we are! Finally with another chapter! I hope you will enjoy it! <3
> 
> As ever, you can follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/zacksywrites) for more updates or buy a coffee on [kofi](http://www.ko-fi.com/zacksy)! Thanks a lot! <3
> 
> Some notice where I get the recipes, yet? hehe :D

The drive to Tokyo was even more dreading than Eren anticipated. He knew that Jean and he didn't have the greatest relationship to begin with but just keeping silent the whole car drive to Sapporo was just awkward.

From there it was a little more pleasant. They had some time to buy boxed lunches for the train ride, borded the bullet train without any problems and ate their dinner. Throughout this time they only exchanged polite small talk and when they departed from Sapporo the sun was already set and they both slept for a few hours.

Eren woke up because of an elbow which was drilling in his side. He groaned and shifted. Jean's arms and legs where flaunted right and left and Eren was seriously concerned about how Jean could catch sleep in this position. Furthermore, he now was awake. He sighed. A look at the display in front of the carriage indicated that they would arrive in about 20 minutes which was alright with Eren.

After making a short trip to the bathroom Eren shook Jean awake. Jean, obviously not keen about it, gritted his teeth and spitted a quick: "What?"

Eren rolled his eyes. Jean wasn't good at waking up, he made a mental note.

"We're almost there." He said dryly.

Now more awake, Jean looked out of the window but couldn't see much. Then another look to the front to the display as if in disbelief of Eren and nodded.

They both got ready in silence and exited the train after it stopped at the station. The second they stood at the platform Eren was overwhelmed. He knew Tokyo Station was one of the biggest train station worldwide, but he never could imagine the sheer extend what this meant.

There were people everywhere. The place was filled with people running around, eating, waiting, meeting. There was no end to it.

If Jean hadn't pulled Eren with him, he probably would have got lost in the crowd. He stumbled behind Jean, still looking around in amazement. A few elbows hit his ribs and at least twenty feet stepped on his but he was willing to pay this price.

It took them some time to find their way through to the exit where a wave of heat hit them. For the first time, Eren actually thought ahead and only wore a T-shirt and some thin pants, whereas Jean seemed like nearing a heat stroke in his jeans and sweater.

After finally finding a taxi they leaned back and enjoyed the air conditioned car.

"If our apartment won't have an air con, I'm gonna murder someone", Jean muttered under his breath.

"I sure hope it does." Eren leaned his head back and watched the city flew by the window. The tall buildings and lights fluroscending through the even brighter sky hurt his eyes. But at the same time he was amazed by all of it.

It took the car about half an hour to get out of the center and to drive on less crowded roads. The surroundings were still as amazing.

The car just did a right turn and Eren was shortly blinded by a neon green scoreboard flashing “Welcome! Please come in!” above a door. Well, if they needed to plea the people to come in, you know there wasn’t much business. Eren just turned his eyes away when Jean audibly gritted his teeth.

“Here it was…”

Eren blinked. “Was what?”

Jean jumped as if he didn’t notice saying it out loud. “Huh?”

He rolled his eyes and repeated. “Was what? You just said something.”

Jean’s eyes darted outside and back at Eren but then he rested his forehead on the headrest in front of him.

“This is the district where Marco was murdered.”

Eren stopped breathing and his hands became cold, and not because of the air conditioning. His gaze flew outside again and looked around as if to find something that could indicate a murder right there. But of course, there was nothing. Only people strolling around, minding their own business.

An awful feeling made his way through his guts but before he could mention anything to Jean the taxi driver nodded to a small apartment complex.

“We’re here, boys.”

Jean and Eren shared a last glance at each other and grabbed their bags. The car came to a halt and they got off. A few minutes later they stood alone with their bits and pieces in front of their apartment. The heat still lingering above them and no one with a key in sight.

With a loud ‘thud’ Jean hit his head against the door and groaned.

“There should someone be here, right? Why isn’t there anybody here, then?”

Eren grinned. It was a little bit of a present to him to see Jean so frustrated.

“Aw, c’mon. It isn’t that bad.” Eren earned a death glare from Jean who slowly stood up again.

“Well, then, Jaeger, if you don’t mind then you can go back downstairs and look in our mailbox if someone dropped the key in it.”

“Huh.” Eren would have never thought of that. And the fact that Jean did, damped his mood instantly. “Yes, yes.” He mumbled, hands in his pocket and sauntered downstairs to find the key in a small envelope in the mailbox. He groaned.

Without saying anything Eren came back to Jean and opened the door, feeling the satisfied grin in his neck.

The apartment was small, a living room with a small pantry kitchen in the corner and a bathroom with only a shower. But at least they had a separated bedroom, two single beds, of course.

They both didn’t bother unpacking. Jean decided to take a quick shower to get all the sweat off while Eren looked for his uniform. While Jean was showering, Eren changed and took a look through their new home. The fridge was empty, what did he expect?, and he already dreaded their grocery shopping they had to do after work.

They had a small couch and a coffee table in the middle of the living room and in the far left corner was a TV. The bedroom was furnished with the two beds and a medium big wardrobe. So, nothing special but it would suffice for the time being.

After Jean finished his shower and changed into his uniform, they left their apartment. (Jean got the key since they both knew he was more responsible with it and they only had this one.)

The station was a little farther away by foot than in Hokkaido and it took them about twenty minutes to arrive. They announced themselves at the front desk and they were led to a small office where they were greeted by Superintendent Leonhardt and Vice-Superintendent Braun. Jean and Eren saluted them.

“Sit down.”

Annie Leonhardt had a cool voice which didn’t leave any room for negotiation. Reiner Braun stood next to her with his hands relaxed behind his back.

“I don’t know, how you handled authorities and the like in Hokkaido but here I appreciate first name bases. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They both answered in unison. Annie nodded and handed them both a file.

“I heard almost everything about you, so I don’t need to ask you useless question. I just need you to sign this contract that you accept your new workplace and so on.” She flipped one loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You can read all of it if you want to…” Even though she offered it her face did seem to mind and Eren and Jean signed their new contract. Eren crossed his fingers there wasn’t a catch in the small print.

Reiner took both forms and put them away in a folder.

“He”, Annie pointed at Reiner, “is going to show you around.”

Eren and Jean got up, saluted and followed Reiner out of the office. After closing the door, Reiner offered his hand.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t officially get introduced yet, so, I’m Reiner, nice to meet you.”

Eren nodded and took his hand. “Likewise, I’m Eren.” Even though Reiner was one of the main suspects he didn’t seem to be a coldblooded murderer but Eren tried not to get his judgment clouded. Annie, on the other hand, seemed not to be on a high social level, but again, he tried not to decide everything on the first impression.

Reiner showed them the offices, their own desk, the cafeteria, introduced them to some fellow officers and so on. It took them a few hours to see everything, since it was all way bigger than in Asahikawa. During their tour, Reiner told them about major cases this department took part in and proudly told them about co-workers who received honoring mentions.

“There was this one time”, Reiner have already got going, “Bertholt was in this…” his voice got smaller at the end until he fell silent.

Eren and Jean threw a glance at each other.

“Everything alright?” Eren tried to sound as lighthearted as possible. Reiner pinched his nose and shook his head.

“Ah, sorry, yeah, uhm, sorry, I forgot I’m not allowed to talk about it.”

Eren tilted his head. “Ah, about the case? Aw, man, that’s not fair.” Which earned him an elbow in his side from Jean.

“I’m sorry. Eren sometimes, in other words always, doesn’t know when to stop.”

Reiner let out a barking laugh. “No worries! Being curious is actually a good thing as an officer!” He slapped both their backs with so much force they almost toppled over. Eren scratched his back and coughed.

Reiner, still laughing, went ahead again and the topic was dropped.

Their tour was already over, anyway, so Reiner brought them back to the main office. He knocked on the door and entered with Eren and Jean in tow. Annie still sat at her desk filling out paper work and didn’t even bother looking up.

“I showed them everything”, Reiner started without being asked and took his place next to Annie, “Do you want them to do something or should we let them go for today?”

The commanding officer let out a sigh and leaned back. Silently she glanced over Jean and Eren and, finally, Eren was already getting nervous, shook her head.

“You can go home for today. Be here tomorrow morning, 6 am sharp and Reiner or I will give you instructions.”

The two interns saluted at once. “Yes, ma’am!” Reiner saluted them goodbye and they exited the office.

“Haaah.” Eren sighed when they left the building. His neck and shoulders were stiff from being too tense the whole time they were with Reiner.

“I’m calling dips for the first shower.” Eren groaned when they went back and mentally already prepared for a relaxed evening when Jean made a left turn and pointed down the street.

“I hope you didn’t forget we have to go shopping?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Eren let his head drop. “Nooooo? I just, y’know, wanted to make sure as to when we get home.” He cleared his voice and earned a disbelieving huff from Jean.

Grocery shopping went… alright, to say it mildly. They argued about almost every little thing to buy. Which marmalade, which bread, which meat, which juice… But at the end they got about half of what each of them wanted so it was a fair outcome. Eren felt even more exhausted than before and craved his shower.

Later at home, Eren almost just threw their groceries into the cupboards and fridge and he took his clothes off even before getting in the bathroom.

“Ugh!” Jean threw Eren’s clothes after him but Eren already closed the door and his clothes slammed against it. “I don’t want to see that!” yelled Jean through the door.

The shower was the best thing today but Eren already missed a bathtub to lay in. He sighed as the cold water splashed onto his face and for a couple of minutes he just stood there. Taking his sweet time to shower, Jean knocked on the door after some time.

“Finish it up soon, will ya?!”

“Yes, yes.” Eren mumbled for Jean probably not to hear and washed out the rest of the shampoo before turning off the water. A look in the mirror as he dried his hair, Eren was pleased to see that his bruise was almost already gone. Just a dark shimmer remained.

With a towel around his hips, Eren came out of the bathroom and earned a death glare from Jean.

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout.”

Jean let out a groan and went inside the bathroom with a change of clothes and locked the door behind him. Eren chuckled.

After changing into comfortable jogging pants and a shirt, Eren took his phone and called Levi. While the free-line signal rang, Eren stuck the phone between his head and his shoulder and looked in the kitchen for something to eat. The only proper food they got today, was their lunch box on the train and that was not nearly enough.

A short overview showed Eren, that they had have enough to make some hamburger and so Eren started with his own take on Salisbury Steak and hoped it wouldn’t go down the drain.

The call finally connected and a deep voice which gave Eren goosebumps answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mr Seiketsu. I just wanted to inform you, I arrived in Tokyo and everything went well.” There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Eren thought Levi hung up but then he heard a disgruntled sigh.

“Thanks for updating me, Mushi.”

Eren swallowed and laughed nervously. Maybe it wasn’t a good move to tease Levi. But what was done was done.

The onions were chopped pretty neat, if Eren could say so himself, and his hands got more and more used to mush the meat, panko, egg and the rest together. While roasting the two steaks, Eren told Levi about their day as casually as possible. Mainly because was just too excited to talk with Levi over the phone, that they had an argument just a day ago was almost forgotten.

“And, yeah, well, that’s probably all that happened today.” Eren poured some tomato sauce into the pan and it sizzled loudly. Some drops splattered on his hand and he let out a sharp hiss.

“Everything alright?” Eren tried to ignore the genuine worry Levi had in his voice.

“Ah, yes, sorry, I’m cooking right now.” He let cold water run over his hand and Jean came out of the bathroom throwing a questioning look at Eren.

Eren waved him to the kitchen. “I’m making hamburger, is that alright?”

Jean, obviously swamped with the new information that Eren can cook, more than just cornflakes or pasta, stared at the frying pan with the meat sizzling peacefully in its sauce.

“Huh? So, Hamburger? Sounds delicious?”

Eren’s face heated up. “I, uhm”, he had to clear his throat, “yeah, I mean I already cooked something similar so…” Eren’s thought went back to _that_ evening and his feelings made a back salto to the kiss and their argument. Levi probably had a similar thought process, since he only hummed an answer.

“Well, Uma just came out of the bathroom and food is almost done, so…?” Eren felt piercing eyes in his back. The question lingered between them until Levi piped up.

“Does Uma want to talk to me as well?”

Eren turned his head around and asked Jean the question. He only shook his head, still eyeballing the pan.

“Apparently not.” Eren fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “So, uhm, that’s it, I guess?”

“Seems so. Thanks for calling, Mushi.”

Eren suppressed a groan. “You’re welcome, Seiketsu.” With a small chuckle Eren hung up and tossed the phone on the couch.

“You’re telling me, this is actually edible?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “If you’re still talking shitty to me I’m gonna eat it all alone.” He took the eggs out of the fridge and put a second pan on the stove. “Do you want an egg with it?”

Jean, surprisingly complied, just nodded and observed Eren who tried to crack the eggs as best as he could. Well, at least no shell fell into the pan.

“And here I thought you suddenly got any superpowers or something.” Jean grinned and searched the cupboards for plates and cutlery.

Since they didn’t have any actual table they sat down at the coffee table and turned on the TV. Jean was amazed that Eren could cook something that was not only edible but also pretty delicious. He didn’t voice any compliment but Eren was pleased to see Jean dig in.

They ate in silence, too occupied with their food and occasionally looking up to the TV. After finishing their meal, they did the dishes and sat down at the couch afterwards.

“So, got any plan?”

Eren shook his head slightly. “Well, just watching some TV and then hitting the sack?” He earned a smack on his forehead.

“Dumbass. I mean tomorrow, or rather in general. How do we gonna operate?”

“Ohhh!” Eren scratched the back of his head. “Sure, uhm…”

“So, no plan, huh?” Jean ruffled his hair. “Well, I suppose we don’t need a plan anyway. Just stay out of trouble and don’t ask too many questions or too obvious ones.”

“Duh, as if I’m that stupid.” Eren kicked Jeans leg after seeing him making a face. “And what about you? Don’t suck up too much to the authorities?”

“At least I can have a decent conversation with them instead of stumbling and getting all red headed.” – “Wha-“ Eren didn’t understand at first but then realized Jean wasn’t talking about Reiner or Annie anymore and gritted his teeth.

“You’re so dead. I will never cook for you again.”

Jean actually was a little shocked, but his pride wouldn’t let him apologize so he just hoped Eren would forget about it and he will get a cooked meal again, tomorrow.

__

The next morning, Eren had to learn that Jean was truly bad at waking up. Eren let his alarm ring five times after Jean snoozed it, after Eren got up he has shaken Jean for a few times and even after he had dressed and turned up the blindfolds and took away Jean’s blanket he was only greeted with a grumble.

“Ugh, Jean, you…” Eren shook his head. “Just for your information, I’m going out for a run. I hope you’ll be up when I get back.” Still in disbelief he added, “I can’t believe it. And here I thought I was bad at it.”

Eren wasn’t familiar with their neighborhood, yet and he tried to look up a route on his phone but that didn’t work as well as he hoped so he just went for it. If he would get lost he still could use his phone or would ask for directions. He made sure to memorize their address.

After about half an hour, Eren decided to take a small break. He strolled down the street he started to jog in and stretched his arms. It was a nice Friday morning, not too many people were on their way to work and it wasn’t too hot, yet. When a tall building came into his view Eren walked a little slower and tilted his head backwards.

It was some big shot bank by the looks of it and Eren let out a quiet whistle. After he lingered for a moment in front of the entrance, Eren wanted to continue his jog when he noticed a black truck that kind of was out of place in front of the building. His alarm bells started to ring when a young woman with a baby stroller fighting her way up the stairs to the bank’s entrance distracted him.

Raised like a good boy, Eren jogged over and with a smile offered his help. The woman looked up in surprise but nodded out of breath. “Yes, that would be great, thank you very much.”

Effortless Eren took the stroller in both hands and carried it up to the entrance. He put down the stroller and the woman bowed thankfully. But before she could enter through the glass doors, Eren held her arm.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but please don’t enter yet and could you call the police?”

Confused the woman looked up at Eren whose eyes where fixed at the door. It was dark inside, but he could see some people on the floor with folded hands over their heads. He pushed the woman and the stroller behind a column and tried to make out more.

His thoughts were running wild but, at the same time, he was calm. He was unarmed and the police probably would arrive in about 10 minutes earliest. He turned around to look inside through a different angle and stopped in his motion. One of the perpetrators held a child in his arms with a gun pointed at his head. That was when Eren abandoned rational thoughts.

He stood up, ignoring the agitated whispers from the woman next to him, and as casual as possible walked inside. He had his phone in his hand and tapped on it, not looking up. Just when he almost stepped on a leg of someone he looked up. A gun was already pointed at him.

“Woah! What the fuck?!” Eren yelled and held up his hands.

“Asshole! What are you doing?!”

Eren could see three offenders, all wearing ski masks. One at the side with a child, one behind the counter holding a gun to a clerk who frantically threw all the money from the counter in a bag, and the guy in front of him. Probably a fourth one in the back by the safe.

“W-well, it’s a bank, isn’t it?” Eren’s voice trembled and he looked around. “Is th- is this a r-robbery? Haha?”

The guy in front of him clicked his tongue. “Come here!” he waved Eren with his gun closer. Eren slowly walked over someone on the ground and came to a halt in front of him.

“You’re gonna be a good boy and give me your ph-“ – “Uwahhhh!!”

They both flinched and looked at the child the guy on the right was holding to his chest. “Tch! Shut up!” He pushed the muzzle against the child’s temple which made it cry even more.

“You idiot! Your job is to shut it up not to make it even louder!”

“Uhm,” Eren tapped with his foot on the floor to get the guy’s attention back. “If you want to, we can switch?” he shrugged. “I dunno, man, seems like a pain in the ass with a brat as a, y’know, hostage.”

The robber eyed him for a second and then nodded. “Seems like at least on is thinking right in here.” He waved him over (again with the gun) and Eren slowly walked to the other guy. Up front he was way bigger and Eren swallowed. The robber let go of the child, who just fell to it’s knees and cried. Eren tapped the boy with his shoe and winked: “You did great, I’m taking over from here.”

Eren put down his hands when he turned his back to the robber and felt the gun at the back of his head. “No funny moves, you hear me?” Eren just nodded.

The guy in front of the counter turned to the back and yelled: “How long?!”

“Chill! Just one more minute! Geez, guys we’ve got the jackpot, haha!”

The guy with the bag was done with the clerk and threw the bag over the counter and stroke down at the clerk who just fell over. Eren clenched his teeth. He needed more time.

“Hey guys, could I get some water? I was just running until now and I’m really thirsty.” Eren sounded as awkward as he felt. The gun was pushed harder against his head. “Haha, sorry, just asking.”

But just like a miracle, Eren saw from the corner of his eyes blue light flashing up. But he wasn’t the only one.

“Shit! Pigs are here! Hurry!”

Eren didn’t have any time left. The guy behind him was still distracted by the police and Eren took his chance. He bent his knees as much as possible without raising suspicion and with a burst of energy jumped upwards and rammed his head against the robber’s chin.

Eren's teeth banged together and he tasted blood piling up in his mouth. He turned around just in time to dodge the heavy body which was falling in his direction. This took about a second, long enough for Eren to grab weapon, which fell to the floor, positioned himself steady and pointed the gun at the guy in front of him.

“Put down your weapon. If you yield now, you can get extra credit for being cooperative.”

“Fuckin’ dammit!”

The guy couldn’t decide where to point the gun, either at Eren or at the front door where police officers were taking position. Eren noticed in that moment the guy behind the counter targeting him and he jumped to the side. A bullet flew right next to him and crashed into the wall.

Eren rolled off and propped his arm on his knee taking the guy who just shot at him in sight. He exhaled and gave himself half a second to really aim and shot.

“AH!” The guy shrieked and let go of his gun, pushing down on his hand which was bleeding. The gun shots were a cue for the police who stormed inside. Within seconds the robbers were apprehended. Eren sighed and sat down. He put the gun on safety mode and lay it down.

Two officers came over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

“You okay?”

Eren nodded and took the offered hand to stand up.

“Eren!”

A blond officer came over and Eren identified the person as Reiner. He saluted.

“Sir!”

“What… I want an explanation now!”

Eren swallowed still holding his salutation. “Sir! I was on my morning jog when I noticed something unusual at the entrance of this bank. I got closer when I helped a woman and I saw one of the perpetrators holding a child hostage. I decided to take actions until backup arrived. Sir!”

Reiner groaned and ran his hands over his face. “We were warned that you could be a little short tempered, but that they meant it like this…” He shook his head and smacked Eren’s back. “Well, I can’t say, I wouldn’t do the same.” He grinned.

Eren exhaled.

“But that means you’ll have a lot of paperwork to fill out.” – “Yes, sir!”

Eren went outside with Reiner and saw the woman with her stroller at the side of the street talking to an officer. She looked up when she noticed his gaze on her and he could see her smiling relieved. He smiled in return.

“Go back home, shower and change and then come to the office. I’m gonna show you both how to handle cases here.”

Eren saluted again and jogged his way home. Back at the apartment he found a note by Jean which said he was already at the station and he sure could take his sweet time. Eren growled.

It took him about ten minutes to be done and be on his way to the station where he was greeted by Jean tapping his foot on the ground.

“How?”

“Huh?”

“How can it be that we’re literally one day in Tokyo and you’re already get caught up in bank robbery? Tell me.”

Eren shrugged and grinned. “Do I hear jealousy?”

Jean’s face turned red and Eren could swear Jean would have hit him if they weren’t at work.

“Well, if _somebody_ wouldn’t have slept in, they could have been at the scene with me.” Eren shrugged again holding up his hands. “Can’t do anything about that.”

Jean gritted his teeth but couldn’t fire back since Eren was right and that was even more agitating. Before they could argue any more, Reiner came out of Annie’s office. TheyF greeted him and he showed them to a desk at the back of room.

“Alright, boys, here you can work. I know, it’s not exactly spacious, but that’s what you get when you’re an intern.” He let out a barking laugh.

Trying not to look to disappointed, Eren and Jean sat down at their small desk, almost sitting on each other’s lap.

“If you just as much as touch me with your pinkie you’re dead.” Jean hissed at Eren who looked at him in disgust.

“Don’t worry I don’t even want to touch you with a glove.”

“Alright, boys.” Reiner clapped into his hands and handed them both a file.

“Jean, you get an older file to follow my explanation, and Eren, you”, he pointed at the blank spaces, “you have to fill out this sheets for your fist case here in Tokyo.”

Eren was half annoyed, half excited because it meant he could learn something but on the other hand he dreaded paper work. He exhaled and leaned over his papers while Reiner started explaining their process of handling cases.

“…and here you just to fill out the number of perpetrators.”

Eren nodded and wrote down “4” and continued to the next point “Armory by perpetrators” and had to think back. Is the number of weapons enough or should he have had memorized the model?

“Huh? 4?”

Snapping out of his thoughts Eren blinked. “Sir?”

“You wrote down ‘4’ perpetrators?” The atmosphere got heavy all of the sudden. Eren gulped.

“Yes, sir. Two were in front of the counter, one behind and one back at the safe. I didn’t see them, but I heard them.”

Reiner’s face went dark in a moment’s notice. “That’s the first time I hear about a fourth one. We only captured three.”

Eren felt his blood run cold and looked at Jean who was at least as alarmed.

“You keep doing the paperwork, I’m gonna talk to the commander.”

After Reiner left, there were a couple of seconds of silence between Eren and Jean until Jean cleared his throat. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

“Keep working on your case, I’m gonna read some more and maybe I’ll find something about Reiner and Annie in these files.”

Eren nodded slowly and gritted his teeth. Why was he so careless? He should have told them right away about someone in the back. How could he flee so fast? But Eren knew, keeping brooding over this wouldn’t help them, anyway. He pushed his guilty feelings into the back of his mind and finished his paperwork.

When he was done, Reiner still wasn't back. Jean had excused himself to the cafeteria earlier, so Eren was a little bit lost. He stood up and walked over to one of the occupied desks to ask where he should put filled out paperwork.

“Ahh, is this about the bank robbery this morning? Then you can just put it on the desk in the front for closed cases.”

Eren gulped and threw a few glances left and right and leant over a bit more.

“The thing is,” he whispered, “the case isn’t closed yet. There is still someone running loose.” The police officer narrowed his eyes. “Oh. I see.” He pointed at a door in the back. “In there is the division for open cases, put them on their desks.”

Eren nodded and went over to the door. After he knocked a few times, and no one answered, he opened the door to find a empty office with neatly organized cabinets. He slowly put down the file on the desk (as straight as possible) and let his eyes roam through the office.

His eyes were caught by one of the metal cabinets with letters from A to Z written on the drawers. One last glance at the door and Eren was at the cabinet. D… E… F! Eren opened the drawer and skipped through the files with his fingers until he reached the file he was looking for.

“Fubar, Bertholt.”

Eren browsed threw the file and tried to memorize as much information as he could, but they mostly were basic infos like his address, blood type, height, age… Eren stalled. Wait a moment, there was something gnawing at the back of his mind again and he read the information again.

His height! Eren clenched his teeth. That was it, Bertholt was over 1,90 meters in height. But why was he so unsettled by it. He needed to see the photos from the crime scene again. He pushed the file back in its place and walked out the office.

Jean was back at the theirs desks and looked up.

“Where the hell have you been? Taking a shit?”

“Jean!” Eren plopped down on his chair again. He wasn’t sure what his lead was, so he kept it to himself for now, and was going to talk to Jean when he confirmed his suspicion.

Just then Reiner came back to them. “I’m sorry for keeping you alone. I had to report this turn of events and we immediately contacted the officers at the scene.” Reiner groaned. “That means overtime today.”

“Can we help with something?” Jean looked almost concerned but Eren knew he wanted to keep a close eye on him.

“Geez, no way. You just keep up your intern work. And by that, I don’t mean prevent bank robberies.” His gaze met Eren’s but his eyes were friendly, so Eren chuckled nervously and  he scratched his cheek.

The rest of the day, Reiner seemed to be pretty occupied with this robbery case but still took his time with the interns and taught them as much as he could. Eren was, mildly said, impressed. Reiner was a proper, bright and competent officer. How could he do any harm to a fellow officer?

Eren and Jean walked home at different times, since Jean wanted to stay behind some more time. Eren just shrugged and walked home since he had to talk to Levi.

At home, Eren grabbed his phone right away and texted Levi.

 **Eren**  
hey! sorry, can i see the crime scene photos again?

While he waited for Levi to reply, Eren changed out of his uniform and prepared himself a small dinner. Did he actually not eat the whole day? Eren made a mental note to eat another snack before going to bed.

He said down on the couch and took his first bite of his cornflakes when his phone vibrated.

 **Mr Clean**  
Why?

Eren groaned. Couldn’t he just send the file?

 **Eren  
** i want to confirm sth

There was no response for some time and Eren concentrated on his food again. It took a few minutes before he got another text from Levi.

 **Mr Clean**  
x file attached  
I hope it’s important  
you’re not the greatest when it comes to thinking

 **Eren**  
haha  
but thanks

Eren opened the photos and scrolled threw them until he found the photo he was looking for and stared at the bathroom where Bertholt was found. He scanned the bathtub. He grinned to himself. Sometimes he can think. Eren dialed Levi’s number who took the call right away.

“So, what did you find out?”

“I’m not exactly sure myself, but I think, well, that it makes sense.”

Eren heard Levi exhale.

“Okay, then tell me.”

Carefully Eren put his bowl down on the table and leaned back against the couch.

“Alright, so when you showed us the photos before I already got some strange feeling, but I couldn’t place it, so I ignored it. But today I had short access to Fubar’s file and I got to see his profile data. He is 1,92 m tall!”

“And your point is…?”

Now it was Eren’s turn to exhale.

“Well, you see, in the photos you can see the bathroom, right? And the bathtub, something’s strange isn’t it?”

“Huh.” Eren could hear Levi rustling through the photos and waited a few seconds.

“The bathtub is western styled, right? Like longish and not deep and, furthermore, it’s raised!”

It was silent on the other end and Eren was unsure if he got his point across or if he just talked nonsense. He was about to conclude his deduction when Levi spoke up.

“So, you want to say, Bertholt Fubar wasn’t in the bathtub when he was murdered?”

Eren nodded heavily, even though Levi couldn’t see it.

“Right! He was way too big to stay in the bathtub comfortably, even less to shave. It was staged!”

“And?”

“And…” Eren thought for a moment. He couldn’t stop there, and Levi was expecting something out of it. And then it clicked.

“That means, he wasn’t in the bathtub when he was killed but somewhere else. That means, the culprit wanted the police not to bother to look somewhere else for clues.”

“And that is because…?” Levi’s voice was calm but Eren could hear the same excitement he felt.

“The culprit probably didn’t plan to murder Bertholt and the actual crime scene could contain evidence!” Eren stood up and balled his hand into a fist. Levi on the other end chuckled and Eren’s face prickled.

“Well done, Mushi.”

Getting compliments from Levi was something special and Eren enjoyed the moment for a second and allowed himself a smile.

“That’s some good stuff you found out. We will gonna work with that. But”, Levi drew a breath, “that means you have to find out where he was murdered.”

Eren sat down again. “I will. And,” he stopped unsure if he actually should voice his concern or not.

“What is it?”

“Well, I know personal opinion shouldn’t matter and so on, but… I don’t think Reiner did something…?” Eren’s voice went up at the end of the sentence as if to form a question.

“Why is that?”

Eren ruffled his hair.

“I’m not quite sure myself… I won’t get biased or something but, y’know, he doesn’t seem to be the type? I don’t know, maybe I’m just talking nonsense.”

Levi hummed but didn’t dismiss Eren.

“Don’t worry, it is always important to form your own opinion, as long as it won’t hinder your work. He is stile one of the prime suspects until you can give me some other name.”

“Yes, Levi! It won’t, I promise.”

There was another comfortable silence and Eren stirred in his cornflakes which went already soggy. Great.

“Something else you want to tell me?”

Eren hesitated for a moment before he spoke up. “Well, I may or may not have been involved in a bank robbery. Haha.”

“You, what?”

“Haha, don’t worry, nothing happened. Just some hostage situation and stuff.”

“Mushi…” Levi’s voice was dangerously low, but at the same time he sounded concerned. “Did something happen to you?”

“No! I’m fine! Afterwards I had to sit at the desk to fill out paperwork the whole day.”

Eren leaned back and heard a key turning in the door and a second later Jean came in. They both nodded at each other and Jean quietly put down his bag.

“Ah, another thing, one of the robbers got away.”

“…What? You…”

“It wasn’t my fault! Well, not entirely… I’m sorry.” Eren sighed. He knew he couldn’t have done anything differently. The police stormed the building and even went to the backrooms but apparently the guy already fled without a trace.

“No, I know, I just… Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“It’s just… Ah, nevermind. I hope he gets caught soon.”

“Mhm!”

“Something else? Some movie like car chase? Did you fight a gangster boss?”

“Haha, funny. No, that was it, I am so sorry I can’t entertain you some more.”

Eren heard Levi chuckle again and his heart melted away. This wasn’t good. He needed to concentrate on his current situation.

“Well, then have a good night, Mushi. Call me when something else comes up.”

“I will, thank you. Good night, Seiketsu.”

Eren hang up and tilted his head backwards just to see Jean leaning on the back of the couch grinning at him.

“You alright, lover boy?”

“Fuck off!”

Eren took his bowl and ate up his soggy cornflakes. That wasn’t satisfying at all, so he made himself a sandwich. With a mouthful he sat down in front of Jean who ate take away, Eren was so envious to say the least.

“Sorry, couldn’t reach your phone since you were occupied with something else, I wanted to take something for you, too.” Eren didn’t need to look over to Jean to see his satisfied grin.

“Jean, listen, I found something.”

Jean stopped in his motion and arched his eyebrows. “You?”

Eren ignored Jean’s remark and explained his discovery and the resulting deduction that the crime scene was somewhere else. After he finished his explanation, Jean was silent and starred at his food. His fingers tapped on the table and Eren knew he was deep in thought.

“Well, this lets on to something else, huh?”

Eren nodded. “I don’t know, how much it will help us right now but it’s a start! And,” Eren knew he had to be honest with Jean, “I don’t think Reiner is the culprit.”

Jean looked up. “Hah?”

“Y’know, I can’t say the same for Annie because we don’t have anything to do with her, but Reiner, well, he doesn’t strike me as someone who could kill a fellow officer and cover it up? He probably would turn himself in if something like that would happen?”

Jean made a disgruntled face. “That’s just because you took a liking to him. Don’t let yourself get carried away.”

Eren leaned back and chewed on his sandwich. “Do you have a theory?”

Jean took a bite from his chicken wings and shrugged. “Nothing much. I think the three of them were in some kind of agreement, probably something with corruption and then Bertholt wanted to be out or something.” He took another bite. “It fits with your theory, that the crime scene is somewhere else. Like, they were arguing, it got out of hand and Reiner stroke down at Bertholt. And then the two had to come up with something to cover it up.”

Eren nodded slowly. Jean wasn’t wrong, it would make sense. “But I’m still not convinced… I don’t think of Reiner as someone who would do something like that in affect.”

They both threw glares at each other, but it was nothing new that they weren’t agreeing with each other.


	12. The Science of Deduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last case finally gets it revelation! Or something like that at least, hehe. Before that, some more background information about Levi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over omg! I never thought I would finish it but I had much more fun than I expected! And I feel like I learnt a lot writing this story! So, I'm already writing the last chapter which will be uploaded later this month so you don't have to wait that long for the end! ;)
> 
> A BIG SHOUTOUT TO ALEXA!! For being the first one to buy me a coffee on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A5633O0M)!

Even though Eren was motivated to solve the case and to capture the culprit, nothing happened for the next two weeks. Jean and he did regular intern jobs (making coffee, organizing work places, tidying up storage rooms, among other things) and, therefore, they couldn’t make any progress. The only thing Eren was more and more convinced about was that Reiner wasn’t the culprit.

Jean and Eren spent a couple of evenings fighting over their opinions about the two suspects Reiner and Annie. Eren would insist on his gut feeling, Reiner was too goodhearted to harm a police officer let alone a friend whereas Jean tried to convince Eren, both Reiner and Annie were good actors and they were in on some kind of corruption deal, maybe even the higher ups in the headquarters were involved.

This went back and forth and every time they couldn’t agree on one idea.

The little time they could spend with Annie was way too short to evaluate her character but Eren, like with Reiner, didn’t get any dangerous vibes from her. She wasn’t exactly passionate, but she did her job well and she cared about her officers.

But despite their constant arguments, Eren got to know Jean better as well. He still considered him a spoiled brat who talked too much shit, but he learnt that Jean above all else was dependable and loyal. He would never badmouth Eren in front of others, except to tease him. Jean was tidy, and he found everything he looked for. Which was a problem for Eren since he wasn’t exactly messy but not nearly as organized as Jean, so it was up to Jean to keep their apartment and desk tidied up, so they could work and find their belongings.

On a day, Eren had off but Jean didn’t, so they couldn’t argue some more or contemplate about their case, Eren decided to make a trip to the city. He finally was in Tokyo and didn’t see anything except the police department and their apartment, and a bank arguably.

The weather was still hot and humid and Eren decided to wear some turn up pants, a striped shirt and to fend of the sun at least a little he wore his snapback and sunglasses. Before he left, he checked that he got his phone, wallet and the key and when he felt them in his back pocket he left the apartment.

The day was already sunny in the morning and Eren enjoyed his walk to the station from where he took the train to the city center. Eren didn’t have any plan what he wanted to do, just sightseeing and maybe eating out seemed good enough for now.

The streets were cramped and Eren had trouble not to bump into every second person, so most of the time he spent apologizing. He wanted to turn into the side street to flee from the stream of people when he, again, bumped into someone.

“Ugh, sorry!” he scratched his shoulder. The person he shouldered was a little smaller than him, but it seemed they consisted only of muscle.

“No worries.” The person answered in a low voice and Eren startled. He knew this voice. Eren’s neck almost snapped so fast he turned around.

“Levi?!”

The person stopped and turned their head in return as well. The sunglasses covered a big part of Levi’s face but Eren recognized him nonetheless.

“Huh? Eren? What are you doing here?”

Eren’s skin prickled and with one step he stood in front of Levi. For a second, he was for a loss of words but picked up his courage fast enough.

“Uh, I have the day off, so…”, he shrugged and looked around, “wanted to do some sightseeing, I guess.” He shook his head and nodded at Levi. “More important, what are _you_ doing here? I didn’t hear anything from you.”

Levi was about to answer when some people run into them and he tucked at Eren’s shirt to indicate him to follow. They went around the corner and after a few meters they stood in front of a café. Eren blinked and looked at Levi quizzically.

“Sit down.” Levi gestured to an empty table which had at least a little bit of shadow cast on it.

Still dumbfounded Eren sat down and leaned on the table, waiting for Levi to answer. Who, in return, just took the menu from the card holder and studied it.

“Uhm…”, Eren smiled awkwardly, “So? What are you…?” Eren didn’t finish his question after getting a short glance from Levi over the rim of his sunglasses. Therefore, Eren sat in silence waiting for Levi to finish. After Levi had decided on something he handed Eren the menu.

“My treat.”

Eren swallowed and took it. At first, he wanted to just take the first thing he saw to talk to Levi again, but after seeing all the delicious drinks and snacks Eren couldn’t hold back. It was time for lunch anyway.

After placing the order with the waiter, they sat in silence enjoying each other’s company. Eren tried to look as casual as possible but couldn’t help himself to throw a glance at Levi every once in a while. Levi had his elbows rested on the armrest and his interlaced hands relaxed on his stomach. Eren studied Levi’s loose button up shirt with turn up sleeves and dangerously tight pants. Wasn’t he hot in his clothes? Eren gulped.

It only took the waiter a couple of minutes to bring them their black tea, coke and a piece of apple pie with whipped cream. Eren’s eyes glistened. How long ago was it that he had something sweet? Not to mention, when was he treated to something which he almost considered a date? Eren didn’t dare to think even a second longer about it.

Eren put down his glasses on the table, blinking a few times against the sudden brightness, and smiled at Levi.

“Thanks again!”

In a kind of good manner, Levi took off his sunglasses, as well and stuck them to his shirt. Eren registered this move out of the corner of his eye and took a huge sip from his coke.

“Phew, that was good. Isn’t your tea too hot for this weather?” Eren pulled his pie to him and took a bite, which melted in his mouth. He felt like he was in heaven.

“I can always drink tea, don’t worry.” Levi shrugged. “And to answer your question from before”, Eren stopped eating and looked up.

“I had orders to come to Tokyo a few days ago. Simple as that.” He slurped on his tea and Eren looked underwhelmed. “That’s it?”

Levi nodded. Eren let out a sigh and chuckled. “Well, then. What are you doing in the city and drinking tea with me? Nothing else to do at HQ?” a mischievous smiled tucked at the corner of Eren’s mouth.

Levi set down his cup and shook his head. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Eren. I’m still working.” He looked at Eren and their drinks. “In some way, at least.”

Eren grinned. “And what is your oh so important mission you can just take a break from?”

“To see you.” Levi said in a casual way. The heat rose to Eren’s head. Not knowing where to look he took his glass and gulped down more than half of it just to end up in a coughing fit. He thumped his chest and when he finally looked up he could see the same mischievous smile on Levi’s face.

“What?”

Levi took a sip from his cup. “I’m sorry, I think I phrased it a little too… ambiguous. My mission is to meet up with you to hand you another burnable phone. You have to throw out the old one.”

Eren blinked and his cheeks reddened in a dark crimson. How embarrassing! And Levi was fully aware of what he did, how could he? Eren leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and pouted.

“Huh? Is something the matter?” Levi bent forward, resting his elbows on the table now. Eren glanced over to him but averted his eyes again when he saw Levi’s eyes looking directly at him.

“N-no, why should it?” Eren took a deep breath and finished his cake. “So, a new phone, why?”

Levi fished a phone out of his pocket and slid it over the table to Eren. “Just a precaution. Except for our one call where we talked about the crime scene we didn’t talk about anything suspicious,” Levi stirred his tea, “but just in case someone is trying to locate our numbers and stuff.”

Eren nodded, took the phone and pocketed it. He made a mental note to throw away the other phone as soon as possible.

“My number is already saved, so just text me or something.” Levi finished his tea. Eren already finished his pie and gulped down the rest of his coke.

“But you’re pretty far away from our apartment. Got lost?” Eren grinned but regretted his actions right away, it was way too dangerous to play games with Levi.

“Since I’m not like somebody else”, Levi shot him a meaningful glare, “no, I did not. Just enjoying the weather.”

“Sounds good.” Eren answered meekly.

Levi just nodded and leaned back in his chair again. “Where’s Jean?”

Eren held his glass and played with its rim. “At work. We’ve got different days off so there will always be an intern at the station.” Eren shrugged while Levi squinted his eyes.

“Do you find it suspicious? Separating you?”

Eren shook his head. “Not really. We don’t do any important stuff so most of the time we’re the coffee servants of the department.” Thinking back to their unproductive weeks Eren clicked his tongue. Not only didn’t they make any progress in their case and only doing lowly intern work, Eren missed his work in Hokkaido where he felt more like an actual officer and performed the job he aimed for.

Levi seemed to notice Eren’s unease and put down his cup again. “Don’t worry. There are always times where nothing happens. We do have these, too. And”, Eren swore he could see a smile on Levi’s face but the sun was blinding him a bit too much, “that only means, people are safe, and crimes are not happening. It’s a good thing.”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat, he had to lower his gaze again. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.”

Levi called the waiter and their little meeting was over. Eren was a bit disappointed. He finally got to see Levi again and he wanted to talk to him more. About the case, about Tokyo, about him, about them, about anything. Just, spending a couple more minutes with him.

“You coming?”

Eren looked up. “Huh?”

Levi was already up his feet, adjusting his glasses. “Well, it’s your day off, isn’t it? I can show you around some more.”

Sometimes Eren thought Levi actually could read minds. Putting on his glasses Eren stood up, as well. “Well then, Mr tour guide, where are we going?” Eren grinned and earned a headshake from Levi who just went up ahead.

The city was still full and loud, and they couldn’t really talk that much but Eren was already satisfied with Levi being by his side. At some point, however, Eren felt like they were lost. The streets were more and more deserted, only a few shops were to see but Levi kept walking determined and Eren didn’t question him any further.

Levi turned to a high staircase which ended in a small temple surrounded by big trees. Eren put his head way back to see the treetops.

“I lived here for some time.” Levi said casually as he walked up to a small well, where visitors can wash their hands and feet.

Eren jogged behind Levi and blinked a few times. The temple hadn’t any domestic parts to live in, so he didn’t know what Levi meant.

“Wha- Where exactly? Were here dorms to live in?” He watched Levi washing his hands and took the ladle after him. Levi just shook his head.

“I mean here. Right here.”

Eren took another look around but he only saw the small temple and trees. “I- I’m sorry. I don’t follow.”

Levi sighed. “You really are a blockhead sometimes, aren’t you?” With his hands in his pockets he roamed around the temple. “I slept under here. There is a small opening where I fit in. I had water from the well and sometimes stole the offerings the elderly people had left here.”

It still took Eren a second until the penny had dropped. His eyes widened, and he glanced at Levi. “Oh, fuck… Levi, I, uhm, I am so sorry, I didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t, I just told you.” Levi tapped the back of Eren’s head. “Only a few people know. I just felt like telling you.”

Eren nodded. He knew nothing he said would do any good, so he just gave Levi a pat on the shoulder to signal him he understood. They didn’t talk about the topic any more, Levi didn’t say anything else and Eren didn’t feel like he had the right to impose more.

Levi walked behind the temple and followed a small, tramped down path. Eren followed and they had to push away a few branches that were in their way. How long they were following this path, Eren didn’t know. He only followed Levi, he trusted him that much. The way went upwards, that was the only indication of their direction Eren had.

Since it was already a hot day and they were, apparently, climbing a small hill, Eren already felt the sweat on his whole body. His breath was a little huffed, but he didn’t dare to ask for a break when the branches cleared away. They were standing atop a hill overlooking Tokyo. The sun was already on its way down and the lights of the city were getting brighter.

Levi sat down at the cliff and propped himself up on his hands. Eren followed suit.

“I often watched the sun going down here when I was younger. It’s kinda nostalgic.”

“It’s… beautiful.” Eren had put down his glasses again. He didn’t see the warm smile Levi was giving him.

They watched the sunset in silence until the last sunlight went out. Time flew by which Eren didn't notice. His neck was stiff so Eren fell backwards and stretched his arms.

“So cool!” He grinned at Levi. “Thanks for showing me.” He not only meant the sunset but also the temple and Levi’s past and Levi seemed to understand. He pushed Eren’s hat down in his face.

“Brat.”

“Oi!” Eren pushed his snapback back again. “I’m just being honest.”

Levi rolled his eyes and stood back up. “I’m bringing you home.”

“You don’t have to!” Eren was back at his feet, too.

“Do I have to remind you, who it was getting lost on their way they already went? And you probably don’t even know where you are.”

“I-“ Eren’s hands formed into fists but he couldn’t argue. He probably could find his way back, be it by asking passersby or the police or even Jean, and Levi probably knew that too, but Eren just shrugged. “Just do what you want.”

The way down the hill was way easier and way faster, Eren was almost mad he had had problems walking up. The way home was way too short in general, as Eren always felt time was behaving when he was with Levi.

Their goodbye was much less dramatic than Eren anticipated. Levi accompanied him until they were standing at the end of the street Eren was living in.

“Have a good night, Eren. When everything new comes up, call me. Same for Jean.”

Eren nodded. “Sure thing. Have a safe trip home.”

Levi turned around, waving one last time. “Don’t forget to throw away the other phone!”

Eren chuckled. “I won’t!”

And that was it. Levi turned at the next crossroads and Eren couldn’t see him anymore. He envied Levi for being so professional about their relationship after… everything that had happened. Eren should learn a lesson or two from him.

He walked down the short way to his apartment and was about to open the front gate when he felt a sharp object pushing into his back.

“Not. One. Sound.” The voice was muffled but Eren immediately sensed the danger. He slowly held up his hands with the keys dangling on his finger. The person snatched them from him.

“Throw away your phone. No games.”

Eren slowly fished out his few belongings and let them fall to the ground. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Shut up. Come with me.” The person pushed the knife, Eren assumed, in the direction he wanted Eren to go, so he complied. Eren’s thoughts tumbled over and he didn’t know what to do. Was it the best to just come with them? To apprehend them now or rather later? What if something went wrong and he’ll be bleeding somewhere with no one in sight?

But before Eren could decide what’s best, they reached the end of the street where a construction site came into sight, Eren didn’t even know existed.

The person behind him pushed him through an opening in the fence and led them inside the building. The walls were already built but the window openings were just plugged with plastic. Before Eren could say or ask something the apprehender kicked him in the backside of his knee and Eren fell down on his knees.

This time Eren decided to take action. He leaned over on his hands and stroke out with his leg. Eren felt the connection his foot made with the other’s shin. The feeling of success lasted but a second when he felt a hand grab him by his hair and smashed his face down on the cement floor.

“Not so fast, boy.” The person growled.

Eren’s head spun and he had to blink a few times to gain back his full consciousness. He felt blood dripping from his forehead and gritted his teeth. Well, fuck.

The next moment, Eren was turned around with a powerful grip on his shoulder and the person sat on top of him, pushing him down with one hand on his throat. The room was dark thanks to the dimming plastic and Eren couldn’t see much of his attacker.

“You fucked up everything, thank you very much.” The voice was quiet but aggressive. “If you just didn’t play police we could have been rich, I tell you, rich!”

“Wh-“ Eren’s voice didn’t come out right and made the offender giggle.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Can’t sweet talk me? Boohoo.”

Eren struggled against the weight upon him and tried to get a footing with his legs. With both hands he held onto the arm that was holding him down and wanted to twist their wrist, maybe even land his elbow at their chin but they probably anticipated this, and the knife came back into Eren’s sight. He stopped.

“That’s right. I make the rules. If you don’t play this game with me, you’re finished.”

Eren glared into the dark face and spat on them. “Fuck you.” He croaked.

“You little fucker…!” It was only a whisper but Eren knew he fucked up. He saw the knife getting up and he shut his eyes bracing himself for the stab.

A dull sound was heard followed by an outcry and the clanked sound of the knife fallen down several feet away. Eren opened his eyes when the grip loosened around his neck to see another person in the room. Apparently, they stopped his attacker by kicking the knife away. Eren then again grabbed the arm with both his hands and, this time, successfully twisted their wrist around, getting free. Eren looped his leg around the waist of the other person and turned their position around, holding his attacker in his well learned police grip.

Eren’s heart was pounding in his chest when he pushed the person on the ground. Too bad, he didn’t have any handcuffs with him but right this moment the other person in the room handed them to him. Eren blinked, only capable to mumble a surprised “Thanks” and handcuffed the attacker as he mirandized him.

The other person squatted down and pulled up the pants of the attacker of the leg Eren had kicked before.

“Huh”, they huffed, “having a protheses comes in handy sometimes.”

“Levi?!” Eren’s voice cracked a little. How is this possible?

Levi looked up raising an eyebrow. “Slow as always, hm?” He stood back up again, motion Eren to do the same and together they pulled up the attacker, holding each one arm of him.

“He’s the missing robber from the bank robbery.” It wasn’t a question and Eren was astonished.

“How?! Like how everything?” he shook his head. Levi has too many talents, Eren couldn’t keep up with. Levi pulled them to exit the building and as they climbed out Levi answered Eren.

“He talked about getting rich and saw you as the guilty party, who interfered with his dream, so I just added 1 and 1 together.”

When Levi explained it that easily, Eren felt his stupidity slap him across his face. But he was getting used to it. He just hoped, sometimes he’ll be able to solve these small things alone.

When they were back at the street, Levi handed Eren both arms.

“Call the police. And for now, just tell them, some passerby helped you. It shouldn’t be known to your department that we are still in contact. They probably already know I’m in Tokyo, so we should play it down.”

Eren nodded. “Understood.”

“And”, Levi pointed at his forehead, “get this checked up.” He shook his head. “Can you please have a case where you don’t get hurt?”

Eren had to grin, a little bit out of embarrassment, as well. “Sure, I’ll make sure the next time!”

“Alright, then text me later or something. See you.” Levi turned around and walked down the street when Eren called out to him again.

“Levi!” He waited until Levi turned his head to him. “Thank you!” He grinned from ear to ear. Levi just turned around again and walked away.

Eren sighed and fished out his new phone with which he called the department, informing them about the assault. In a matter of a few minutes a patrol car came around the corner, from where a distraught Jean got off.

“Eren.” There was a sigh and Eren could have sworn it was even a little bit relieved. “What in the world? Why do you always end up like this? Are you… Do you do this on purpose?”

Eren handed over the attacker to the other officer and huffed. “As if! Do you think I like being at gun point every other day?” He glanced at the handkerchief Jean was holding out to him and took it with a nod. He scrubbed the blood off from his forehead and felt a small dent. Great.

 Together they drove back to the department where the attacker was brought into custody and Jean followed Eren to Reiner who already waited in anticipation.

“Eren.” Eren had a slight déjà vu. “What in the world…?”

Eren held up his hands. “That’s what I want to know!” Reiner shook his head and came over to Eren, pushing up his hair and inspected his bruise.

“Let this get checked out first thing next morning. Take off tomorrow. You can make the report the day after tomorrow.”

“But Sir! I-“ – “No, Eren. This is an order.” Reiner looked down at him with a glare but squeezed his shoulder. “Really, Eren, take your time treat this.”

Eren sighed in resignation. “Yes, sir.”

“Does that mean”, Jean took a step forward, “my day off tomorrow is cancelled?”

\--

Eren felt bad. He didn’t intent that Jean would lose his day off. Therefore, to at least repay him a little bit, he got up the same time as Jean even though the doctor opened at 9 am, so there still were three hours to kill. And Eren promised to come over to the station as soon as he was checked out, so Jean could head home.

Jean wasn’t talking much to him that morning, but that was nothing new since Jean didn’t talk too much after waking up to begin with. Eren sat at the couch with his knees up under his chin and watched Jean making himself some breakfast.

Jean ate in silence next to him, carefully avoiding his plate or glass to be near his laptop. Eren regretted forgetting his laptop as he had thought they didn’t need it, but the evenings were pretty boring, and Jean could enjoy his free time by watching series whereas Eren had to read or something. Maybe he could sneak in on it later on when Jean left for work.

After Jean finished his breakfast, he put his tableware in the sink for Eren to clean and Eren didn’t complain. That was the least he could do.

Jean left shortly after. Eren waited for a couple minutes, in case Jean forgot something and came back. But he was safe. He decided to make scrambled eggs and a sandwich. Additionally, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and as carefully as Jean set it next to Jean’s laptop. Hopefully, the laptop wasn’t password protected.

Eren opened it and turned it on when he heard his eggs sizzle in the pan. A little startled Eren jumped up to take care of them but he underestimated the distance between his foot and the small table leg. With a loud ‘thump’ Eren landed face down on the floor after pulling its leg.

“Ugh…” Eren rubbed his face. This probably wasn’t good for his already injured forehead. Carefully, Eren propped himself up and stumbled in the kitchen to turn down the stove. The eggs were slightly burned but still edible.

It was then, when he took his plate back to the coffee table that Eren saw what happened. His glass of orange juice probably couldn’t handle Eren’s mishap and fell down. Right on Jean’s laptop. Which was open. And orange juice was dripping in through the keyboard. Eren’s head skipped a beat or two but not in a good way.

“No, no, no, no, no…!” Eren mumbled when he was in two big steps next to it. The plate with his eggs was long forgotten as he tossed it aside. He pushed down the on button again, but nothing happened.

“No. No. No.” He pushed down some more buttons but with equal amount of success. Unfortunately, it was a small laptop without the option to pull out its battery. That was just perfect. Eren tore at his hair. What now?

Eren pulled out his cell phone and searched for the nearest electronic repair shop that hopefully opened at 6 am. But he was in Tokyo, so he was at least in luck in some way.  There was a 24-hour-repair-shop about 45 minutes away. Eren didn’t think twice, put on some clothes, stuffed the laptop in his bag and ran out.

On his way he earned some strange looks, either because he ran like someone crazy through the streets or because of his big patch on his forehead. Or both. Probably both.

In about 30 minutes he was standing in front of the shop. Eren let himself catch his breath before entering. Fortunately, the shop wasn’t packed and Eren stood at the counter in under 10 more minutes.

“What can I do for you, sir?” The young boy, probably a student, who else would work at these hours, asked him politely. Eren pulled out the laptop from his bag and carefully placed it on the counter.

“Well, you see, this one isn’t mine, it’s my friends, and I, uhm, kinda poured orange juice on it? It was an accident!” Eren bit his lip and the clerk raised his eyebrows.

“Accident, huh?”

“I swear!”

The boy chuckled and opened the laptop. He inspected it for a few minutes, tried pushing some buttons as well with the same success.

“Well, doesn’t look good, I have to tell you. If the juice oozed through the motherboard, then it’s over.”

Eren buried his face in his hands. “Please. You have to do something!” Eren bowed as deep as he could. “Please. Please try. I’ll pay anything. My friend will kill me if I wrecked it.”

“Hey, hey. Please, stand up.” The boys face had reddened a little bit as other costumers were looking curiously. “I could… I’m gonna ask my boss, okay?”

Eren nodded so much his neck hurt. The boy disappeared into the back with the laptop and Eren had to wait for a couple of minutes. When the boy came back he gave Eren a thumb up and Eren audibly sighed.

“Well, I can’t promise you anything, but my boss will take a look at it right now. Maybe there is a protective layer to prevent damage through liquid.”

Eren nodded again. “That’s more I can ask for. Thank you very much!”

“No problem. But it will take some time. You can come back in 3ish hours.” The boy gave a vague gesture with his hand looking at the clock.

“Perfect! Thanks again! I’ll be back.”

Eren said perfect but it now he had the issue of killing three hours in the city. And after hopefully the laptop is repaired, Eren had to drive back and go see the doctor. He wouldn’t make it back in time to relieve Jean. Even worse, if the laptop was broken beyond repair.

Eren sat down on one of the free benches and put his head back and stared into the sky. The sun was just getting up and the streets were getting full. His stomach then decided to notify him of his omitted breakfast.

“Ha…”

Eren roamed the streets to find something to eat and was not too much on his wallet, he tried to calculate the cost for the repair and came up with an estimate of a fuckton. So too much, to buy food but his stomach was demanding it.

Eren didn’t know how he actually killed three hours of time. He just sat down for his breakfast in a park and at least tried to enjoy the already warm sun and then it was almost 9 am. He made his way back to the repair shop, praying.

When he entered the shop, the same boy greeted him with a grin and Eren’s life seemed to be worthwhile again.

“So, h-how… is it still alive?”

The boy laughed. “Yes, it is still breathing, don’t worry.” He pulled out the laptop from under the counter, still in one piece and Eren had to gasp in relief.

“Okay, but listen.”

Eren looked up, bracing himself for the worst.

“To put it simple, there wasn’t a protective layer as I hoped, but the pieces were protective themselves. But still, orange juice is not to be underestimated so it burned through it and attacked some of the hardware.” The boy opened the laptop and turned it on. This alone was enough for Eren.

“We had to dry the individual parts and the fixed hard disk took some damage.” The desktop lit up and Eren saw some files and folders. “This is all we could manage to recover. I’m sorry.”

Eren shook his head. “Please, don’t be. You did more than enough. I’ll probably survive telling my friend about it, that’s all I need.”

The face of the boy lighted up. “That’s good to hear!” Eren clicked on some of the files to test them out if they open, when he opened a video file.

It didn’t take Eren long to recognize it as a security camera tape. The quality wasn’t good, furthermore just in black and white, and had some flickers, indicating it wasn’t an expensive camera. The date in the corner read early February, late in the night. The display showed some street, there were some shops to see when the camera swung slowly from side to side.

Eren was about to close the video and just ask Jean, what he needed a security tape for from February, when he saw a person crossing the street, looking around, almost in paranoia. The person came closer and Eren had to rewind the video to take a better look, but after looking a second time at the person, he recognized them as Marco.

“What the…?” Eren mumbled. Looking at the date again. Was that the day…? The video was still a little over 15 minutes long and Eren fast-forwarded until a second person came into sight. They walked almost the exact same way Marco went and this time Eren had to rewind the video a few times to finally get a better look at the second person.

“This can’t be.” Eren’s mouth was dry. He couldn’t believe it. The video went on as Eren had to process what he just saw. A video from February, Marco and Berthold at the same street. What does that mean?

Eren had to organize his thoughts. His first thought was to call Levi and was about to close the video when it just stopped and Eren saw something that caught his eye. He rewound the video again and waited until a bright white scoreboard flashed into the camera. It took some time until the camera could focus on the words since it was too bright.

Eren had to squint his eyes to read the sign. But when he finally was able to his heart stopped.

“Welcome! Please come in!” Eren mumbled the words again and again, already remembering where he read those words before and the penny dropped.


	13. Faded Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is finally revealed! Some aftermath and some sort of epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already/finally done! Ahh, I'm so happy and so sad ;; I had so much fun writing this fic!! I hope u enjoyed it as much as I did!!
> 
> There are of course a lot of things which didn't work as much as i wanted them to or some things came too short or just were totally left out and I had to change many things, some that I liked and some not... But overall I am really happy with everything and I learned a lot!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!  
> If you want to know more about future works you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zacksywrites) or you can support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A5633O0M)!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking this ride with me! <3

The next 20 minutes Eren was in a trance. He didn’t notice that he paid for the repair and couldn’t remember going outside. When he finally came back to it, he was sitting on a bench in a nearby park, staring at nothing in particular.

“This just can’t be…”

Eren took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for several more minutes without doing anything. Should he call Levi? But he had no proof just hints leading to his deduction and he didn’t even want it to be true. There was another thing…

Eren dialed in a number and waited a few seconds until a female voice answered.

“Ral. How may I help you?”

“Petra, it’s me, Eren.” His voice was weak, but he had to confirm it.

“Eren? What in the…? You shouldn’t ca-“ – “I’m sorry, can you please look something up for me?” Normally, Eren wouldn’t dare interrupting Petra in such a way but this was important.

“What? But shouldn’t you have called Levi?”

“No… I can’t. Please, Petra, just…” Eren broke off. After a few seconds, he heard a sigh.

“Okay, what do you need to know?”

Eren ran his hand over his face, already dreading what he’s going to hear because he actually remembered it by heart. “Can you tell me the time of death of Bertholt?”

“Huh? Why do you-“ – “Petra, please.” The seriousness must have caught Petra off guard and it was silent a couple of seconds on the other end of the line until Eren heard some rustling.

“The autopsy says in the night from the 6th to the 7th last month.”

Eren nodded even though he knew Petra couldn’t see him. “And when did we come back from our case from Sapporo?”

“Huh? I think the 7th? Like, the day after, right?” – “Yeah, I think so, too. Thanks.” Petra just began speaking again but Eren didn’t even listen. “Sorry, gotta run. Thanks, again.” and he hung up.

Without regarding the time, Eren slowly stood up and walked to the next station. He didn’t even take the next train but waited a little longer to collect his thoughts. After over an hour he finally made it back to the apartment.

Eren thought about changing clothes before going to the station or to call Levi first, when he noticed that his apartment door was unlocked. Eren blinked and pulled out the key without turning it and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was Jean sitting on the couch. They both looked at each other in silence. Eren’s hand moved just a little when he locked the door. Jean was the one to break their silence.

“So, where is my laptop?” His eyebrow was perked up and his voice sounded as usual as ever but Eren could see it in his eyes.

“When did you call in sick?” Eren mumbled under his breath and Jean leaned forward.

“What? Speak up a little, dumbass.”

Eren took a deep breath and looked Jean straight in the eyes. “When did you call in sick last month?” His voice was firm and loud and made Jean shut up in an instance. His eyes were glued on Eren and they both didn’t move a muscle.

“The 7th.”

“And when did you start feeling sick?”

“…the 6th.”

Eren licked over his dry lips. “Remind me. When did Bertholt die?”

A vein popped up on Jean forehead and Eren saw Jean’s jaw tighten. “At night. 6th to 7th.”

Eren nodded. He dropped his bag to the ground and leaned against the door, knocking his head against it.

“Jean… why?”

Jean chuckled without humor. “Well, if you have my laptop, which I think you do, you know why.”

“Yeah, but… But!”

“There is no but!” Jean yelled. “There is no reason, there is no but, there is just because!” Jean’s eyes were furious but Eren could see something else. He might not be on the best, maybe not even on good terms with Jean, but he knew him good enough.

With a few steps he sat down in front of Jean. Eren didn’t say anything and waited for Jean to calm down. After a couple of minutes Jean just leaned back into the couch staring at the ceiling.

“I didn’t plan to… you know?” Jean started quietly. “I just… I just wanted to know what happened to Marco and I started investigating on my own. Being in the special corps unit did have its benefits.” He chuckled dryly. “And then… I got access to security tapes and I just randomly searched through them. And I found it by accident and when I saw Bertholt…”, he shrugged, “I just knew.” Jean stopped. Eren just sat in silent waiting for him.

“I drove to Tokyo in the spur of the moment, I didn’t plan anything, I just wanted… Did he know Marco? Did they talk? Was he holding a grudge? I just wanted to know… something. I drove to Bertholt’s apartment and just wanted to talk to him. But he, he, I don’t know, he didn’t talk at all and I got so frustrated and then he just laughed and I… I snapped. I…” His voice broke and Eren saw how hard it was for Jean to keep his composure.

“I just wanted him to shut up. How dare he laugh at Marco’s death? And I… I just hit him with my fist. I didn’t… It just… He fell down and, and I… I felt better but he didn’t get back up and when I checked… He didn’t have a pulse anymore.”

Jean put his arms over his face with shaking shoulders and Eren heard a muffled sob. It broke his heart. This wasn’t fair. But he couldn’t console Jean, what he did wasn’t right and all he could do was to listen to him.

“I…”, Jean rubbed his eyes, “I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. And I just… I didn’t know I would act in such a… a stupid way in a situation like this. I just thought I mustn’t be caught and did the first thing that came to my mind. I dunno, I probably read it somewhere.” He shook his head as in disbelief of himself. “And the next thing I knew was that I was on my way back home.”

Eren exhaled. Whatever he would say nothing would be the right thing, so he remained silent until Jean spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I know, nothing I could do would ever undo the things I did. I should have done everything differently and…” Jean leaned over and chuckled. “But you know the best thing? I don’t regret it… Like, how fucked up is that? I don’t think Bertholt deserved any better. He took the life of someone who never did anything wrong and had the audacity to laugh about it. Even rotting in prison wouldn’t do Marco justice.”

Eren shook his head. “I know that you know better. Our law enforcement is there for a reason and didn’t you say you wanted to be a special corp because of that? To bring rightful justice to those people? Didn’t Marco want that, too?”

“Don’t talk like you knew Marco!” Jean barked and glared at Eren who stayed unphased.

“And you don’t act like you don’t care about what you did. I know you’re better than this. You fucked up big time but it’s not too late. And you know that. You can still have a future. Doing things the right way this time.”

Jean and Eren looked at each other and Eren knew he already won. He knew Jean was smarter than this and he wouldn’t dare to run or do something to him, he just needed to wait until Jean realized that as well.

“You know…” Jean leaned back again, defeated. “When you started talking about being in love with Levi and stuff”, Jean didn’t miss Eren’s face heating up and he had to chuckle, “I came to realize that I… Maybe… did like Marco. But I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me making me believe something.”

Eren slowly stood up and walked into their room, just to come back a few seconds later with his handcuffs in his hands and walked over to Jean. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court.” Eren put on the handcuffs on Jean who willingly had his hands behind his back.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for listening to me.” Jean shrugged. “Felt good to finally talk to somebody.”

Eren was about to give Jean just a pat on the back but that wouldn’t be enough. He surprised himself by hugging Jean. Jean felt Eren’s arms squeeze around him and it was like a dam was broken. His forehead fell on Eren’s shoulder and he just cried. Ugly sobbing and snot and muffled screaming.

It took Jean half an hour to finally calm down. His eyes were red and puffed up and his face was just a mess. Eren helped him clean it up before he called the station.

Luckily, Eren didn’t have to talk to someone he knew so they just sent a patrol car without much questioning. With a jacket above his shoulders Eren escorted Jean outside and got with him in the car. The officer threw them a curious look but Eren didn’t say anything.

They drove back to the station were Eren brought Jean in through the back door to the detention cells to have a proper talk with Reiner and Annie and then, finally, calling Levi.

This time they were more unfortunate, Reiner just came up the floor approaching them.

“Yo, Eren, how’s your head?”

Eren totally forgot about it and just shook his head. “I-it’s… I don’t know, fine.”

“Huh? Weren’t you at the doctor’s? And why did Jean come back? Enjoy your free afternoon, man!”

When Eren was speechless for the moment and Jean kept his eyes cast downwards, Reiner finally got that something wasn’t right. He shifted from one feet to his other and squinted his eyes.

“So, what’s up?”

Because of his dry mouth, Eren had to swallow a few times before he could say something.

“I’m bringing in the suspect for the murder of Bertholt Hoover.”

Eren could literally feel the temperature falling. Reiner’s face grew from shocked and surprised over pale to furious. It didn’t take him long to understand what Eren meant with that and stared and Jean.

“You…!” He just needed to take one big step and was right in front of Jean but Eren anticipated this and reacted as fast as him and walked right between them.

“Reiner, I need you to stay ca-“ – “Don’t you dare tell me what to do.” Reiner’s eyes were beaming with wrath at Jean. “You killed one of my best friends, you bastard. And have the nerve to work for me.” He tried to push past Eren but Eren was able to withstand Reiner’s strength.

“Sir, I need you to step away. The suspect is in custody and we have to secure his safety.” Eren’s eyes flashed at Reiner but he wasn’t impressed at all.

“I don’t give a fuck.”

His fist came faster than Eren could see and for a second his breath was taken away, when the fist connected with his stomach. He toppled over and coughed, struggling for air. His reflexes didn’t leave him. When Reiner shortened the distance between him and Jean, Eren stretched out his leg and caught Reiner’s knee. He pulled at it and Reiner stumbled.

Jean was able to act a little more like himself again and pressed himself against the wall and when Reiner stumbled forward, he tripped him up. Eren was on top of Reiner in a matter of seconds and held him down.

“Reiner. Please. I can explain. Just…”

Reiner tried to wriggle himself free when the door opened, and Annie stood in the hallway.

“Explain what’s going on. Now.” Her eyes darted from Eren to Reiner to Jean.  Slowly, Eren let got of Reiner, stood up and saluted Annie.

“I arrested Jean Kirschtein for the murder of Bertholt Hoover and Reiner lost his composure and attacked me.” Eren swallowed. If Annie reacted the same way Reiner did then he wouldn’t have had a chance.

Annie’s face didn’t change but she had to process the thing Eren said for a moment. After apparently deciding what to do, Annie called for backup. She herself grabbed Reiner by his arm to pull him up and push him against the wall.

“You stay here. We’re going to have a good talk about your misbehavior.” She turned to Jean gesturing the arriving officers to confine him. Lastly, she turned to Eren.

“I need you to tell me exactly how you know about this incident.”

Eren saluted once more swallowing hard. “I’m sorry, Annie, I’m not sure if I’m allowed to.”

Annie’s face twitched. “So, then who can I call to explain this mess to me?” Eren nodded. “As far as I know the commander ordered this operation.”

“The commander?” Annie scuffed. “Well, no surprise, I guess.” She shook her head. “Alright. Eren, you go home for now. I need to get everything in order and I expect a detailed report tomorrow morning.”

“Yes!”

Annie pulled Reiner with her from his collar and Eren waited for them to be out of sight. He relaxed after the door closed behind them and he walked back to the cells.

“Hey… Sorry, that was more troublesome than I expected.” Eren scratched his cheek. “Well, I’m gonna call Levi and tell him… about what happened. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Jean leaned back against the wall and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“If anything, like, y’know, happens overnight, let me know.”

Eren left the building through the back door again so he wouldn’t encounter anybody to answer bothersome questions. The walk home took him about half an hour since he more or less just strolled through the streets but then he was back in the apartment and had his cell phone in his hands.

His fingers were trembling when they hovered over the numbers before pressing down on them. Eren took a deep breath. He dialed Levi’s number.

“Hey, everything alright?” Levi sounded busy as ever, rustling noises in the background and Eren just… He just couldn’t. He stayed silent.

Levi noticed after a few seconds and the rustling stopped.

“Eren?”

“Y-yeah.” Eren cleared his throat which was tight with a knot. “Sorry, do you have time?”

“Sure. Did something happen?”

Eren hesitated. “…You can call it that…” he slowly said. Levi didn’t say anything and waited for Eren to raise his voice again.

“I…” Eren leaned back into the couch, rubbing his face. “I solved the case. The suspect already confessed and is in custody.”

The other end of the line went silent. Eren was kind of relieved that Levi didn’t ask a question right away and he had a moment to sort out his thoughts.

“You actually did it?” The disbelief in Levi’s voice sparked something inside Eren and he jumped up.

“Well, yeah! I _am_ capable of things my internship requires, y’know?” his voice raised a little bit, but a playful smile tucked at his lips.

“Huh.” Levi huffed. “Didn’t see that coming.”

“Then, what did you expect?! You sent me on this mission!” Eren fell down on the couch again in a fit of the affront and made a face.

“I… actually don’t know. Maybe, you calling me, asking for help or that I should come to your department or something like that.”

“Hmpf.” Eren scuffed. “Well, sorry to burst your bubble. Not gonna happen.”

A light chuckle rang in Eren’s ear and the tension left his body. It took Levi just two sentences from Eren to know something was amiss and acted accordingly and Eren couldn’t be more thankful.

“So. Are you gonna tell me, what’s up?” Levi asked more quietly, but seriously. Eren’s mouth went dry and he exhaled.

“It was Jean.”

There. He said it. He dropped the bomb. Telling Levi the cold hard truth made it more real to Eren. He leaned back into the couch waiting for Levi to say something.

“He confessed?” Levi’s voice, still quiet, sounded heavy with something Eren never heard before from him. Sadness? Disappointment? Eren cleared his throat.

“Yes. I… I found a video of Marco on his laptop an- You remember Marco? The friend who was murdered? Well… It turned out Bertholt, well, he killed Marco and Jean found out.” Eren licked his lips. He needed something to drink. He stood up and walked into the kitchen while continuing talking.

“Jean found a security tape and when we were in Sapporo he drove to Tokyo and…” Eren stopped for a second. He still couldn’t believe it. “He confronted Bertholt and things… became ugly and… it was an accident, he said. And then he panicked and… well.” After filling his glass with water, Eren leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip. He whirled the glass in his hand starring at his feet.

“I see.” It was quiet for some time between them and Eren didn’t know if he should hang up or should tell Levi everything more in detail.

“Are you okay?”

Eren looked up in surprise as if Levi stood in front of him. “Huh? Why are you… I mean, yeah, sure.”

“Are you really?” Levi sounded suspicious. It was no great feat to detect Eren’s dismay. “I mean, I know you two weren’t exactly on good terms but… you still are friends.”

Eren nodded into the empty room. “Yeah.” His voice sounded hollow even to him. His eyes started to burn before his vision became blurry. Eren didn’t even fight them when the first tears ran down his cheeks.  His knees gave out and Eren sat down on the kitchen floor. In his one hand the half empty glass and in the other hand the phone, Eren pressed his forehead against his knee.

When the first sob escaped his mouth Eren was surprised by it, but the dam broke down and some more sobs followed. Eren had put down the glass and rubbed his eyes, but the tears didn’t stop coming. He gave up. For full five minutes he cried and sobbed and sniffed, sitting on the kitchen floor and he never felt more miserable.

When he calmed down, he rubbed again over his swollen eyes, finally being able to dry them and then took the hem of his shirt to wipe off his runny nose.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was horse from crying. For a second, Eren feared he would start crying again but only his voice cracked and a whimper left his mouth. He swallowed.

“You don’t have to.” Levi’s voice was deep and soothing, exactly what Eren needed. “Don’t hang on to it for today, okay?”

“Mhm.” Eren didn’t trust his voice. He picked up his glass again and emptied it in one go since he didn’t know what to say, either.

“Listen.” Levi sounded more forceful. “You gonna help yourself to some food, maybe take away or something, watch a movie, take a shower, go to bed. And tomorrow,” he exhaled, “I’m gonna pick you up and we’re going back to Asahikawa. Alright?”

Somehow, Eren felt like a little kid but not even in a bad way. He knew, Levi wasn’t condescending with him but tried to comfort him. He rubbed his face one more time.

“Alright.”

“Good. The report and all this stuff, we can work on it together, so you don’t have to waste time on that.” Eren heard the smile on Levi’s lips and couldn’t help but smile, too.

“Yes, sir.”

 “And Eren,” Levi hesitated a little bit, Eren noticed, “I’m proud of you. Thank you for solving the case.”

There were no words that could describe Eren’s feeling. His heart making a backflip, at the same time his heart was in his mouth and sank into his boots, his face flushing furiously.

“N-no need to. I just… well… you know… I mean, no problem.”

Levi chuckled one more time, making Eren’s heart race some more. “Well then, if you need to, just call me again. See you tomorrow.”

Eren cleared his throat again. “Yes, thank you. Thanks, Levi.” He didn’t know if Levi understood why Eren actually thanked him, but he probably did. “See you tomorrow.”

Levi hung up and Eren bounced his head against the kitchen cabinet. All of the sudden he was really tired as if all of his strength was sucked out of him. Today had been too eventful and Eren had felt too many emotions in one day. So, he did as Levi told him.

Eren had an uneventful evening, just trying to get everything out of his head, fortunately he didn’t dream anything weird. And when he woke up again, he was already excited to see Levi again. He wasn’t even awake for about an hour when someone knocked at his door

“Coming!” Eren shouted and, he thanked his past self for already dressing, opened the door for Levi. For a second Eren just looked at him and when Levi started to say something, Eren just couldn’t help himself but wrap his arms around Levi, squeezing him tightly against his chest. He needed this.

Levi either too surprised by this or just wanting to give Eren something he needed, didn’t resist. After Eren picked up courage again, he let go of Levi and cleared his throat.

“Uhm, sorry.” His cheeks were getting hot and he scratched his cheek. “Okay, so, uhm, what’s the plan?”

Levi gestured him to come with him. “Get your stuff and come with me.”

Eren grabbed his luggage and followed Levi downstairs.

“We’re paying your station a visit. Your official part as an intern is over here, so we have to fill out some paperwork and afterwards”, Levi stopped for a second before he continued, “I wanted to talk with Jean.”

Eren nodded as he swallowed. He actually promised Jean, to visit him again and he hoped, Levi could do something for him as well. He hoped for the best. They walked in silence, both having thoughts of their own.

They arrived at the police station rather fast and Eren showed Levi the way inside. Rather unformal he guided Levi to Annie’s office and left him there to go to Jean alone. When Eren arrived at the corridor he put down his luggage and slowly walked up to Jean’s cell.

Jean sat on his pallet, his head against the wall, as if he didn’t move since yesterday.

“Hey.” Eren said in a low voice. Jean only turned his eyes towards him in acknowledgement of his arrival.

“Hey.” For Eren, Jean sounded way too tired. Did he even sleep?

“So, uhm”, Eren played with his sleeve, looking at nothing in particular, “I’m going home today. Levi picked me up.”

“What? You wanna making me jealous?” Jean’s mouth formed to a smirk made Eren feel a little more relieved about his constitution.

“Gonna eat all the delicious curry, walking all the beautiful streets…” Eren grinned back.

“Send me a postcard from the view of your apartment, you probably won’t do any of that.” Jean finally sat up, leaning forward with his arms on his legs.

Eren smiled and exhaled. “How’re you holding up?”

Jean didn’t answer right away, staring at wall in front of him. “Pretty okay, I guess.” He started. “Had a lot to think. And”, he stopped again, making a face, “I had to admit… You were right.” It seemed as if it took a great toll on Jean to give Eren credit for something.

“Huh? I mean”, Eren pointed at himself with his thumb, “I’m mostly right, y’know?”

Jean just threw a disapproving glance at Eren. This wasn’t even worth a comeback. “I thought about what you said. About me knowing better and stuff.” He took a deep breath. “I do. I know I fucked up and I regret what I did. He should have had a fair trial, get his rightful verdict and all this stuff.” He finally turned to Eren, his hands on his knees and lowered his head to Eren.

“Thank you.”

Eren was hopelessly unable to cope with that. “Jean…! Please!” Eren held up his hands and didn’t know what to do when he was rescued by Levi entering the corridor.

Eren became silent and watched Levi stopping in front of the cell, looking at Jean with an expression Eren couldn’t read.

Jean, probably didn’t expect Levi to come and even look at him, just gawked at him.

“S-sir.” A high pitched sound left Jean’s mouth and he had to clear his throat.

Levi nodded at him and Jean was just relieved, Levi even would acknowledge him.

“Kirschtein.” Levi said slowly. It was plain to see, that Levi didn’t exactly know what to say. Eren finally understood, that the expression Levi wore was a mix of disappointment and sadness. Levi lost a promising intern and it hurt.

“I already got the details from Eren and Annie. I hope you know, that everything you did went directly against the codex of being a police officer let alone a member of the special corps unit.”

Jean was already at his feet and saluted. “Yes, sir.”

“This will be a reminder for you for what you went to school and why you wanted to be an officer, why you wanted to stay on the right side of the law.” Levi averted his gaze from Jean and nodded Eren to follow him.

“I hope you’ll find the will to be an officer again.” Levi’s voice grew quieter. “I’ll save you a spot in my unit.”

Eren’s eyes beamed with excitement. He knew he could rely on Levi. They already where a few steps ahead and Eren couldn’t see Jean anymore but he bet Jean was at least as excited as he was.

It was a bet he couldn’t win because nothing could ever describe how relieved and happy and grateful Jean was to Levi. Tears were streaming down his face and he waited long after he heard the door closing before he collapsed on the floor sobbing into his hands.

Eren and Levi didn’t speak much until they were back in the car. Before, Eren said goodbye to Annie, and Reiner but it was colder than Eren wished but he did understand Reiner’s resentment. When they were back in the car, Levi took a few minutes to stare out of the window and Eren didn’t dare to say anything. This was hard on Levi, too.

The next days were more than stressful. Beginning with their arrival at their police station in Asahikawa where Eren had to tell Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld everything. It was hard to watch their shocked expressions and a look at Petra displayed Eren, that she remembered him asking about the dates and she closed her eyes in realization. For quite some time they were silent, not knowing what to say and Eren just left them be. He couldn’t deal with this right now.

But this wasn’t going to be the last time he had to tell everything in detail. He had to tell it to the other police officers again. And he had to accompany the officers to Jean’s home to tell them about their child. And then he had to write the report. And when he felt like he would never ever tell anybody about it again, the commander called and wanted him personally telling all the details. And then, Eren somehow had to tell Mikasa and Armin about it.

About two weeks later, Eren had told the story already too many times. He was sick of it. When Levi called him into his office in the morning, Eren already dreaded he had to talk to someone to tell them the report again.

“Morning, Eren.”

“Good morning, Levi.” Eren looked suspiciously at the empty chairs in front of Levi’s desk. Will they come in later?

“Something the matter?” Eren’s eyes found Levi’s and their pitched eyebrows and shook his head.

“N-no.” Eren cleared his throat.

“Just for your information, I already submitted that today you’ll have the day off. You never actually had a leave day, so it was time.”

Eren blinked. “Huh? B-but… Levi…” What should he do on a free day? There was nothing to do and work occupied him well enough.

Levi stood up, went around his desk to retrieve his jacket. “We’re both having a day off.” He left the office, leaving Eren alone for a couple of seconds until he realized he should follow Levi.

“You… I don’t understand.”

“Well, that’s nothing new.” Levi smirked.

Eren puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. “And now what? We both bore the hell out of each other?”

They left the building and Eren recognized the direction they were heading in.

“Well, more or less, I guess. Or at least, I hope it won’t bore you too much.” Levi didn’t say anything further and Eren tried to make sense to what Levi said. But the further they went the more nervous Eren became, so he couldn’t think straight anymore.

When they stood in front of Levi’s apartment and Levi searched for his keys, Eren fumbled on his sleeve.

“Wh-what exactly are we doing here?” He tried to smile but all he could manage was an awkward expression earning a slight concerned look by Levi.

“Relax.” Levi opened the front door and went inside. “My plan was just, to cook something and”, Eren had followed him inside and when they stood in the living room, Eren could see two neat piles on the coffee table, “looking at old cases.” Levi finished. “I know how curious you always are. So, here are some interesting cases and you’re allowed to ask me anything.”

Eren’s eyes sparkled. It seemed to be a dream. A whole day, just with Levi in his home, eating and looking at old cases. He clasped his hands together.

“That’s… fantastic!” Eren grinned. He didn’t know if that’s Levi’s way to give him some sort of reward for solving the case or he just had some sudden burst to be friendlier to Eren, but he didn’t mind.

They decided to make some good old pizza, so they don’t have to look up some complicated recipe and pizza is easy to eat while reading, as well.

After preparing the dough and some ingredients they wanted to put on their pizza, they had some heated argument about pineapples on pizza. While Eren was a strong believer, pineapple didn’t belong on pizza, Levi shrugged it off and argued that the juice and sweetness was a good component counterweighing the heaviness of the pizza. There was a lot back and forth and they still couldn’t come to a conclusion to their argument but after the pizza was done and Eren said he wanted to try Levi’s “abomination” he became meek. Maybe, just maybe, pineapple and pizza and Levi did just fit perfectly and Eren didn’t say anything further on that matter.

The whole day, they spent sitting on the couch, always changing their position, sometimes even laying on the floor, eating pizza and reading old cases. Every case was exciting and Eren could talk ages about what he thought was interesting and asked Levi tons of question and he wanted to hear every detail (which Levi mostly forgot).

Time flew by, they made some more food and read some more files and Eren asked some more questions until the sun had long set. Eren lay on his back on the couch, leaning a file against his propped up legs while Levi sat in an armchair when the clock in the kitchen made a dull sound, indicating midnight.

Eren blinked, suddenly aware of the time, and rubbed his eyes.

“Woah…” He stretched his arms over his head which was now upside down over the armrest and looked at Levi who looked at the clock.

“Thank god.” It was only a whisper making Eren’s skin prickle. “Your internship is over.”

Eren didn’t move. What? His thoughts were running wild, but he concluded with some basic math that Levi was right. But why the hell did Levi sound so relieved?

“So, um, you mean… You’re happy I’m finally gone?” Eren was deflated. All this stuff today just to give him a metaphorical slap to his face?

Levi looked at him for quite some time without saying anything, making Eren a little uncomfortable. Eren squirmed under Levi’s gaze and was about to just get up and leave, when Levi finally averted his gaze.

“Did you know…” Levi slowly began, drawing Eren’s attention back to him. “Did you know, any sort of romantic involvements between co-workers are prohibited in our special corps unit?”

Eren was taken aback by this question. His eyes turned upwards to the ceiling and thought about it for a second. “I don’t… I mean, I don’t think so. I never really thought about it.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Levi said dryly.

“H-hey!” Eren turned his back to Levi who already was at his side. “Wha-“ Eren couldn’t even react in time when Levi flung the file Eren had on his lap on the coffee table and sat on his lap. Eren’s face was deep red in an instance. Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists and pinned them next to Eren’s face and he didn’t have any other choice than to look directly up into Levi’s eyes.

“L-Levi…?” Eren’s mouth was dry like a desert. His heart was hammering so loud he was afraid Levi could hear it.

“Did you know,” Levi’s voice was raspy and Eren never felt a voice making him this weak, “how hard it was?”

His breathing ceased for a moment when Eren noticed Levi’s half open eyes staring down at him. “H-how hard was… what?” Eren lowered his voice since he wasn’t able to control his voice anyway.

“Being with you.”

Eren’s blood ran cold for a moment but was back on fire the next.

“It was so. damn. hard. being with you in the same room, talking to you, laughing with you without being allowed to be closer to you?”

Eren couldn’t hold Levi’s gaze anymore and his eyes wandered down to Levi’s mouth, his cheeks, his nose until they came to his eyes, since Levi didn’t say anything anymore.

“I… I don’t know…” Eren’s voice was but a whisper. He didn’t have any strength left in him.

“You really don’t know, huh?” Levi squeezed Eren’s wrists a bit more. “I’m quite sure you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Their crotches were dangerously close and when Levi squeezed Eren’s wrists, Eren jolted up just a little but enough to close the distance between them.

Levi pushed Eren down with his body and Eren’s whole body tingled. His mind already beyond thinking rationally.

“Stop me if I got the wrong impression.” Levi didn’t wait a second longer to lean down. Their lips brushed against each other before Levi pressed them together. Eren’s eyes went wide but then closed when he leaned into the kiss.

Levi stroke over Eren’s fists to relax them and their fingers entangled together. Levi broke away from Eren but kissed him again right away. Their lips were parted just a little bit and when Levi kissed Eren’s upper lip so, so tenderly, they just fitted perfectly. Eren sighed, pressing his lips against Levi’s who had all the control. Levi brushed their lips, making Eren open his mouth just a little bit more which Levi took as an invitation. Levi’s tongue found his way into Eren’s mouth and just for a couple of seconds Eren played with it, his breath shortening.

Levi broke away, this time for good. Their faces were closer than before and Eren had a hard time focusing on anything.

“L-Levi…” His breath was huffed, his cheeks flushed.

“I had to contain myself so much.” Eren could feel Levi’s breath on his lips. He had to swallow. “I wanted to kiss you all the time. I wanted to touch you. But I couldn’t.” Levi bit his lips, then stealing another kiss from Eren. “And then you were always… always so seductive.” Levi shot Eren a not so serious glare. “Always being so… irresistible when we were walking home, or you came over to cook… It was. so. fucking. hard.” With each word, Levi pushed himself down on Eren who still needed to process all of these happenings.

“Do-… Does that mean…” Eren had to fight the urge to just kiss Levi again. “Do you… like me?”

Levi snorted. “Well, you could call it that way.” He whispered. He was done holding back, he wanted Eren for himself, all alone and if he would tease him the whole night. Nothing was going to stop him today.

\--

Levi’s fingers were slow and gentle and Eren knew, if he had any doubt and wanted to stop, Levi would do so right away. But he didn’t want to stop.

His naked skin was warm against the cold sheets of the bed and his breath trembled when Levi’s finger reached down between his thighs. Levi had coated his fingers with some lube which was way too cold against his skin but Eren bore with it.

When Levi reached the entrance to Eren’s backside and gently pushed one finger inside, Eren cramped up. This didn’t feel nearly as good as he imagined, and it felt kind of wrong.

“L-Levi…” Eren clenched his teeth and Levi was immediately at his side.

“I- I don’t know…” Eren tightened his grip on the sheets, still feeling uncomfortable. Levi stroke his hair back and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Should I stop?”

Eren clenched his teeth. He didn’t want him to stop but he didn’t want to feel uncomfortable and Levi seemed to understand right away.

“Relax.” He kissed down his chest, his stomach, down his erection. Eren moaned. He took a deep breath and without thinking lifted his hips closer to Levi’s face. He heard a light chuckle.

“Sh-shut up.” Eren mumbled. The finger inside of him slowly moved and after Eren finally relaxed, a heat wave rolled over him. Levi brushed his lips over him, stroking Eren. Eren started to move his hips against Levi’s finger and after a minute, for Eren it was a short eternity, Levi pushed in another finger, earning another sweet, sweet moan from Eren.

Eren never knew having someone inside of him could feel so good. He was no virgin, by no means, but Eren was never this turned on like this before and he was excited and terrified at how easily Levi could make him feel this way.

\--

“A-ah!” Eren’s voice was already hoarse. His face was pressed down into the pillow and his hips were raised up a little. He was close to coming a second time.

After Levi had prepped him really thoroughly, Eren still had believed Levi teased him unnecessarily long, and when he finally had entered him with his own erection, something in Eren had just exploded. He had seen white dots and his whole body had spasmed when he came.

Eren had have to catch his breath and his face had heated up even more after he had realized what just happened.

“I- I’m so sor-“ Levi had leaned down and had cut Eren off with a kiss.

“I don’t mind.” was all he had said. He had pulled out again and slowly turned Eren around. Eren had been still catching his breath and just did as he was told, propping his knees up, when Levi had entered him again.

Eren had moaned, trying to muffle it into the pillow but Levi had leaned down, once again, whispering into his ear: “Let me hear your voice.” Eren had turned his face to the side, looking at Levi through the corner of his eye. He had felt Levi twitching inside of him and it didn’t take him long to get hard again.

Levi must have had a composure like nobody else. He moved agonizingly slowly, driving Eren, who tried to increase their tempo with his hips but failed miserably due to Levi’s strength to hold him down, mad. All he could do was to endure it.

But when Levi finally couldn’t bear it anymore, as well, he got rougher. His thrusts became more rapid and harder and when Levi felt he was close, he grabbed Eren’s erection and stroke down on it with each thrust.

Eren never had come twice in one go and never thought he could but Levi proved him otherwise.

\----

It was kind of strange. Eren still couldn’t believe it. After all this time, he finally made it. He got up right away when his alarm rang, took a shower and changed into his new uniform. He especially liked his new hat, saluted himself in the mirror and grinned.

He went outside the bedroom into the kitchen where he was greeted by Levi, already dressed and sipping his tea.

“Morning.”

“Good morning!” Eren chirped. He took a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee which was already brewed. He sat down next to Levi who put down his newspaper.

“Did you sleep well?” Levi tapped on the table with his finger and looked at Eren, who nodded.

“Slept like a baby.” His coffee was a little stronger than usual, but he didn’t mind. Maybe he could use some of the extra caffeine. His eyebrows perched up when he remembered something. Carefully Eren put down his mug, stood up and turned around in front of Levi.

“What do you say? How do I look?” Eren’s eyes beamed at him and Levi couldn’t help but smile. Those soft smile were rare and only directed at Eren, which he knew, and it filled his heart with fondness.

“It suits you.” Levi finally said earning a wide smile from Eren.

Eren couldn’t see them but he felt the three stripes on each of his shoulders, indicating his new rank of sergeant.

Eren finished his studies above average and moved to Tokyo where he worked in a smaller police station and after two years of hard training and some more education he was finally advanced to being someone with his own unit. Almost, just almost, like Levi.

While he went to school and worked at his police station, he kept posted about Jean’s whereabouts. He had had to go to prison for some time but given to his superior academic results, a recommendation by Levi and good behavior, he had left prison earlier on probation. As far as Eren knew, Jean resumed his studies and Eren knew, if Jean applied for another internship at the special corps, Levi wouldn’t say no.

“Don’t let them tell you what to do.” Levi took another sip. “You are the boss.”

Eren nodded. “I know. I won’t let them walk all over me.” He took a short glance at his watch and flinched.

“Ah, sorry, gotta go. I don’t want to come late on my new first day.” He took a big sip of his coffee to empty it and ran to grab his bag and his jacket. He was already on his way to the door when Levi cleared his throat.

“Didn’t you forget something?”

Eren’s heart melted. Since Levi and he moved together he learnt something new about him every day and he never ceased to amaze him.

Eren jogged back into the kitchen, leaned down to Levi who grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down. Their teeth clicked against each other and they both smiled into the kiss. Eren stroke Levi’s cheek and softened the kiss.

After a couple of seconds, they broke away, smiling fondly at each other.

“Have a good day.”

“Thanks, you too, Levi.”


End file.
